I Hate You! But I Love a Part of You?
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: They've both hated each other after middle school. Only to be intensified once they entered high school. So why did it change one afternoon in the cafeteria? R&R. Rated M for there will be lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I hate you. But I Love a Part of You?

Summary: They both hated each other since the end of middle school. The hate only intensified once they both hit high school. So how was it that the hate changed after one afternoon in the cafeteria?

**An: First thing is first. I just want to thank all of you who had voted, and who had been reading my stories, I really appreciate the support that you all give me, and seeing a favourite, alert or review in my email, just makes me smile every time I see them. So keep them coming.**

**Now I won't keep you here for too long, but I would just like to say, that this will have quite a bit of lemons in this story. But do not fret, I won't make it like 'Loves Me Not' and have a sex scene at the end of every chapter, unless you think I should and if I can fit it in. Anyway, like I was saying the will be quite a bit of lemons, but there is a story behind it, so have fun and...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

It was a normal cloudy day in Forks. Cars were buzzing past on the roads, a light drizzle of rain falling down from the cloudy sky, darkening everything from the water, sliding down walls and windows, or getting wiped off by the windscreen wipers of cars as they drove by. The drivers either coming from work, or heading to work, either in a rush for being late and panicking that it was their last straw, or were going to be on time because they got up when their alarm clock told them to.

Several cars were in a slight rush, or were just cruising as they headed for Forks High School. Praying that they would be able to get a parking spot close to the school, not on the other side of the parking lot and have to walk in the rain. Boys not caring, but not really wanting to get their clothes soaked. Girls squeaking as they rushed to the closest shelter, their bags over their heads hoping to not get their hair ruined.

It was one of these students, that didn't really care that he was getting soaked, for he was smart and brought a hoddie. His bag was on his back, his hands in his pockets, as he sort of speed walked to the entrance of the school, not really wanting to get completely soaked, since the rain was starting to get a little heavier as the boy walked.

Another boy was like that too, was smart enough to bring a hoddie, but he didn't mind getting a little soaked, since it made the white shirt that the students of the school had to wear, transparent letting his muscles show through the shirt. So he had his hoddie open, letting just that happen. He had one strap of his bag over his shoulder, a hand in his pocket as he held the said strap as he walked towards the entrance of the school. He didn't have that far to go, since his friend saved him a spot close to the school.

He walked with a swagger causing females and males to look in his direction, as he practically forced them to give him attention. He was the captain of the football team and wrestling team. He had one of the hottest girls, who is on the cheer squad, as his girlfriend. He has slept with most of the people in this school, including a few teachers. Yes even with a girlfriend he has slept with some of the teachers, male and female.

What can he say, he's sex on legs.

But back to the other student, the smart one that had his hoddie closed, who was walking towards his locker getting his books for the next three lessons before lunch. Yes the students of this school have three lessons before lunch, that's why they started later than usual high schools. Then after lunch they had two more classes then study hall. All students have to participate in that then, it was mandatory.

The smart boy was a junior but has two classes in the senior department, as well as a friend of his. He sighed as he entered the school, people cluttered around the hall, small groups in a circle as they helped friends out, either with school work, clothes, hair, nails, girls stuff, while the boys did the same except they chatted about what they did the weekend that just pasted, or how mad was a party, who they banged the other night, chatting about the game, boys stuff.

The junior didn't really listen to what they said, just focusing on trying to get to his locker and staying out of peoples way, while keeping warm, groups of white, blue and yellow forming together in the juniors sleepy head.

Once he reached his locker he sighed in relief, glad to know that he wasn't pushed or shoved or anything. He unlocked his locker and pulled it open, his locker door decorated in a few things that he thought he'd like to stick up on it. Photos of him and his friends, pictures that he was proud to have drawn, and objects that he was giving to him to remember the giver as. Even though the junior saw them nearly every day, but it was a reminder of what they did that day.

He smiled as he started to sort what he needed and what he didn't, what classes he had for the first three lessons, grabbing what note book and text book, and placing them in his bag. Once he was done, he closed his locker spined the dial, and leaned against it, waiting for the bell to go. The junior liked his mornings to himself, so that he didn't get in trouble for what he was doing, and not really wanting to get caught.

See, the junior had a particular habit of his. He liked to watch people's butts. Big, firm, jiggle butts, the ones that bounce with every step the owner of the butt took. It always caught the juniors' attention, his eyes going straight for it and staying on it, but he'd look away once it was either out of view or the person turned around. Sometimes he was able to watch the butt for hours if he wore sunglasses, especially worked when they the class was out door, mainly gym. Then he could watch all the butts bounce as long as he wanted, as long as he had his sunglasses.

But there was one butt he never wants to see, watch, or do anything with it.

The sex on legs walked down the hall, heading for his first lesson, even if he was early, he had two of his friends on either side of him, greeting, waving, flirting and winking at the student body as they walked down the hall. Students practically pressed themselves up against the walls of the halls so that they weren't in their way, or if they were confident, they'd press themselves up against the senior in front. Getting a whisper, then a card getting slipped into their breast pocket, a little feel as the senior pulled his hand away, then wink and continue on.

He loved the attention he is given, the student body all turning their heads towards the three, their eyes mainly on the senior in front.

As the group of three drew closer to where the junior was, oblivious to the three walking down, as he continued to watch the backsides of people, not paying attention to the three. The senior in front knew where he was coming up to, he could practically hear everyone sucking in their breaths as they came closer the where the oblivious junior was standing.

Everyone knew what will happen if the senior and the junior meet face to face. More people looked towards the junior hoping that maybe he would be ready, but he was still too busy watching the people's butts on the other side of the hall to pay attention. He even brushed off someone's hand that was tapping him on the shoulder, not really caring about what they wanted.

But as the three pulled closer, they walked straight past the junior. Everyone held their breath as everything went in slow motion. The senior walked straight past the junior sneering at the boy before continuing on. The junior blinked for a second as his view of obscured and looked up seeing the sneer; he glared back, and still glared as the three continued to walk on. At once everything went back to normal speed as everyone released their held breath before continued to chat with their groups.

But the junior continued to glare at the three, but his gaze dropped and his glare lost as he stared at the two of the three's butts, seeing them jiggle a little with every step they took.

Paul and Jared. The two of the seniors best friends, Paul was on the football team, while Jared was on the wrestling team and the junior always fantasised about their butts, but it's be like to grasp them, mould them in his hands, squeeze them, slap them, then eat them out as he rimmed them.

Even though he didn't do any sports he only went to the wrestling competitions to watch Jared in his wrestling uniform. 'I swear I see him sometimes not wearing a jockey' the junior thought as he sat in his seat for his first lesson, his friend Embry coming to sit next to him. But yes he swears he can see the outline of Jared's dick through the wrestling uniform. He wondered what it would be like to have that up his ass.

Then there was Paul, he was on the football team, and the only reason he went to that sport was so that he could watch the player's ass bounce within the confines of their pants. He always wondered how it would feel to grasp his ass, since it looked so firm yet hard. He wanted to hear Paul's moaned as he ate his ass out, then the feel of his dick ramming into his ass. He wondered how rough Paul would be, since he looked like the type to have rough sex.

The junior was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell going and the teacher walking in. There were two things he likes about this English, especially this class.

One was that he got to spend it with his friend

But two, the main reason, was the teacher.

James. He doesn't remember the teacher's last name, since he told all students to call him by his first name, so everyone just calls him James. He had dirty blond hair, that used to be in a ponytail but was now cut short, his body was a nice build, even behind the clothes that covered it, a white button up shirt, with blue jeans and brown leather shoes.

But the junior didn't care, for all his eyes strayed to was the ass that was practically calling his attention, since the jeans were practically wrapped around the gluttons. He openly stared at the gluttons, watching them as they jiggled slightly as the teacher jogged lightly from one side of the room to the other, getting something from his desk and help a student at the front. And he swore the teacher was teasing him as he bent down and help the student, his ass pointed right at the juniors spot.

"Seth..." the junior, Seth, ignored the voice wanting to keep watching the ass, "Seth..." he could feel a hand on his shoulder, giving a light shake, "Seth..." Seth sighed as he pulled his eyes away from the ass.

"What" he nearly snapped, knowing that it probably wasn't good to snap at a friend for no reason?

"You're drooling" His friend, Embry, told him pointing at the line of saliva running from Seth's left side of his mouth.

"Shit" Seth whispered rubbing at the drool, then turned to his friend, getting a nod of approval that it was gone, "Thanks" he sighed as he started doing the work, fighting hard to stop himself from looking at the teacher has be bent down picking up a student's pen.

Meanwhile...

"Ah, Fuck me..." A voice moaned, pretty loud.

"Are you telling me what to do" another voice growled in the janitors closet. Moans, groans, grunts and curses flying from the behind the door, as two people had intercourse inside.

"Ah, Jacob harder, please" The first voice moaned, her limbs wrapped around Jacob as he pounded into her, his dick disappearing then reappearing as it slid in and out of the girls vagina.

"Don't tell me, what to do" Jacob growled, but complied too her request, more for his benefit of wanting to come. He went as fast as he could with the girl's legs around his waist, her panties hanging off her ankle as her arms were pulling him closer for a kiss. But he glared at the girl, not liking being forced or told what to do. His hands were resting on the wall behind the girl, hands span out, holding both of them up.

He was getting a little horny by the time it came to second period, but the girl he was fucking, sent him a text, asking to meet her in the janitors closet on the second floor, for she was in there waiting, fingering herself, but needed his help.

He was about to enter the classroom up turned around cause his dick was getting hard because the girl was his girlfriend, Bella.

"Fuck me Jacob... Fuck me" Bella moaned as she could feel herself coming closer to her release. Jacob was close to his release as well.

"Bella you're so fucking tight" Jacob groaned as he went faster, wanting to come before his third lesson started. Yep that is right, that have been going at it since the start of their second lesson. Neither really cared, since they both love having sex with each other.

Jacob leaned forward, cupping Bella right breast in his hand as his lips encased the nipple in his mouth, nipping, sucking, licking it as his hand kneaded the breast, enjoying the painful moaned and gasps that came from Bella mouth. He could feel his dick swealing more from the painful noises that was coming from Bella's lips.

"Rake your fingers down my back" Jacob demanded as he pulled away before going to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He hissed and moaned as Bella snaked her hands around his open shirt and raked her finger nails down Jacobs back, going all the way down to the top of his tail bone then grasping his buttock, squeezing them and pinching them, knowing that Jacob like that.

See Jacob has a fetish for pain and the sound of peoples moans, whether it be of pleasure, pain, relaxing, stress, or anything, he would get hard from the sound whether it be male or female, he loved hearing the sound, as for the pain thing, that combines with the moans, the feeling of someone racking their nails down his back just made him that much harder, the feel of someone slapping him across the face, the feel of being pinched somewhere on his body. All of it making him that much harder. Plus his has a sex drive of a dog in heat

He was once again sex on legs.

Taking anyone that wanted a good time, anyone who dared to get a rough treatment of sex, he was the first to offer. He loved rough sex, a little cut here and there maybe, but he didn't like the looks of BDSM, that is what turns him off majorly, even if a person paid him to do it, he wouldn't.

"Fuck Bella" Jacob grunted as he was getting closer, his breath heavier, his thrusts getting more wild, his hands clenching into fists as his release was getting close. "Bella..."

"Me too"

It was all that needed to be said between the two since they knew that the other was getting closer. With a final thrust and a hard pinch, they both cam, Jacob's cum shooting into the blue coloured latex condom. Bella soon following, they both moaned from the release. They both paused catching their breath, coming down from cloud nine.

Jacob slowly pulled out; Bella unwrapped her legs from his waist but kept her hands where they were. Jacob removed a hand from the wall and pulled the condom off, handing it to Bella, knowing what she loves to do.

Once Bella had the condom in her hands, she tipped her head back and poured the sperm into her mouth. Jacob looked away, not really liking that. She told him that she loves sperm, fresh from the penis, or in a condom. Jacob found it a little unnerving, but always enjoyed the blow-jobs that she gave. So he let her have it. Once Bella was done, unwrapping her hands from his neck and bent down, patting Jacob's dick before fixing her panties, laying the condom in then before pulling them up. Jacob looked at here with a raised eyebrow.

"A reminder" Bella shrugged, fixing her skirt that was flipped up so that it was out of range of Jacob's view, and buttoned up her shirt, seeing that the bottom button was missing and that there was a tear where the sleeve and shoulder meet.

Jacob stood there watching as the girl got herself fixed up, running her hand through her hair, and straightening out her shirt, to smoothing her skirt before looking up at Jacob, leaning in and pecking him on the lips, before ducking under his arm, picking her bag up and heading for the door.

Neither said a good-bye or nothing, neither had to anyway. Bella knew about Jacob's roughness during sex, his libido was that of a dog in heat, wanting to satisfy the need pronto. So she knew that if she texted him what she was doing he'd get over there and satisfy his need knowing that it will at least last him till study hall.

She knew that she couldn't keep this up, knowing that he will probably need to find someone else that can satisfy his libido. She sighed as she headed for her next class deciding to wait outside till the bell rang.

Jacob leaned against the wall, pants still in their original position, shirt still unbuttoned, and tie tossed somewhere in the closet. He knew that someone probably would of came in and caught them, but he didn't mind getting caught, he wanted the rush of being close to being caught, but at the same time didn't want to be caught.

But he loved the moans that slipped out of people's mouth as he pounded into them, the moans coming out of Bella hitting the top. He decided that he better fix himself up, pulling his pants up and doing his fly, buckling his belt and buttoning his shirt.

He knew he had the sex drive like a bitch in heat, he knew it and he loved it, cause then he gets to have as much sex as he'd like, fucking the females up either the ass or vagina and fucking the males up the ass, enjoying the gasps of pain they let slip past their lips as he didn't let them get accustom to his size, going straight in and pounding away, a grin of pleasure on his lips as the pain filled moans and gasp continued, the whimpers slipping past their lips. It was hot that Jacob wanted more.

He had to satisfy his sex drive otherwise it'll become a nuisance throughout the day, which was why he had Bella as his girlfriend, even if it was temporary. The reason it was temporary, well it actually was more like friends with benefits, he uses her for sex when their at school, but he has sex with other people outside of school, mainly people ranging from sixteen up, even going for hot cougar females or males.

Once he deemed himself ready, he walked out of the closet heading for third period since second period with be finishing in three seconds

_Briiing. Briiiing. Briiing._

Seth walked out of his second lesson, saying bye to Quil as he headed for his history class, dreading it more and more as he drew closer. Even though he shared the class with Embry again, the problem wasn't that.

I sighed as he came closer to the doorway, seeing students walking in and walking past. He entered the classroom and glared at the person who was sitting in the back corner in the last row, who was grinning back at him.

"You going to make traffic, or are you going to let people in" the grinning person said, making a few people chuckle at his comment. Seth felt his cheeks heat up as he walked towards his seat. Not only does he sit away from his friend, who was on the other side of the room, he also had to sit in front of the one person he hates the most.

Jacob Black.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: So tell me: Did you hate it? Love it? Despise it? Enjoy it? What? Let me know what you thought of this story. I'll give you a cookie.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Well here we are second chapter. I'd like to say how sorry I am that it took me so long to get this story updated. But for some odd reason, my social like decided that it wanted to be social. So yeah that was one reason why I couldn't update for a while. But hopefully this with suffice your hunger for a while. Hopefully**

**Well here you go chapter 2**

**Enjoy**

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

"Well are you going to move, or are you really trying to make traffic" I snapped out of my glare as Jacob spoke. I cursed myself and Jacob. Me for glaring at him, him because he was right, I did end up making traffic at the door.

Not only do I have to deal with Jacob in the same class as me. "Better hurry up princess, otherwise the teacher ain't going to be happy when she gets here" Jacob said in his snarky tone, giving me that amused smirk of his. But once again I curse him again for being right. Our teacher, Victoria, doesn't like it when her students aren't in their seats by the time she gets to class.

But like I was saying before I was interrupted by Jacob. But not only do I have to be in the same class as him, but I also have to sit right in front of him. And let me tell you, there is never a moment when he and I aren't fighting. It's usually him that starts them, because he is bored, which I found out from asking him. Or if it's after our last period and we bump into each other and we carry our argument all the way to class. Sometimes it's just ridicules with the amount of name calling we deal to each other.

I take me seat as calmly and aware as I could without looking suspicious or constipated. I have been outed by that, by my worst enemy. The _it _that is sitting behind me. I could just feel and mental see the boring eyes hungry for attention and that superior smirk on his lips as his brain worked ways to start our regular fight in history.

I play Jacob's gaze as if it was a regular thing, which it is, and watch as people flood into the class room, or people walking past. 'Embry's late' I think to myself as the last person walked in. Embry is another one of my best friends and a student that is also in this class. But the sad thing was he sits on the other side of the room. So I have to deal with Jacob alone, which is never good for anyone. Seriously I have no idea what was going through our teachers mind as she sat me and Jacob from each other at an arm's length. I mentally cursed at her all throughout the lesson, glaring at her as hard as I could. Until I was called out by it from the thing behind me. He said that I should take a picture, it'll last longer, and then I could use it late at night.

I whirled around and snapped at him, causing the teacher to stop what she was doing and stare shocked at us as we started yelling at each other, it was only five minutes later did she snap out of her shock and put both of us on detention. Where we continued to argue, loudly when the teacher left, only you come back to see us at each other's throats. But the funny thing was-

"Seth Clearwater" I snapped out of my thoughts to see everyone staring at me, waiting for me to answer, except one person had an amused look that was just boring into my back.

"I'm sorry, pardon" I felt like saying 'what' but I didn't want to be too rude, I mean she has to deal with me and _it_ shouting at each other, I think she deserved a little kindness.

I watched as she sighed before speaking. "Can you please turn to page 149 in your text book and tell me the answer to the question at the end of the paragraph?" I flipped through the pages till I came to the one I needed and proof read the paragraph before giving her my answer.

"God, but please Seth pay more attention to class" I nodded my head and started paying attention to the teacher as she continued on with her lesson.

xXxXxXx

"Finally" I sighed as I pushed the doors to the cafeteria open, pushing both of them as I walked through, glad to see the tables weren't all that full and the smell of food wafting throughout the place. I made a bee line for the lunch line and grabbed a tray, doing a quick scan before picking what I wanted. Which were a slice of pizza and a chineese container of lasagne with a bottle of coke.

Once I finished paying for my meal, I headed over to my table that I shared with my friends, which was on the other side of the place, far, far, far away from Jacob's table, which is on the other side. I hugged the person that found this table. Which I did, I was that happy to be away from Jacob, being as far as I could get away, which is awesome.

It was five minutes later, the cafeteria was full, and our table was full with me and my friends. That Jacob finally entered. I don't mean it as I've been keeping an eye out for him, well kind of but really it was more that I was keeping an eye out for him to see where he is before I get hit by one of his pranks or something or other.

I sighed, relieved that Jacob hasn't got one of his pranks up his sleeve. I turn my full attention back to the guys at my table. Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Bree, Alice and Bella. Yes Bella is one of my friends and also Jacob's girlfriend, but luckily we don't make her choose which side to be on, since basically everyone stays out of our fights. Which I'm glad with.

"So how was your weekend" I ask as I take a spoon full of lasagne, the pizza was practically devoured in like two seconds.

"Eh it was ok. Though I am a little extra tired because of Jake" I shivered, not wanting to know what the reason behind her being tired was. But of course my brain didn't want to agree with me and did a quick flash before disappearing into the world of 'never to be shown again'. But I was glad that Bella knew my boundaries, never bring up her complications with Jacob, speaking about all the times that she has walked in on him pounding into another student, or someone a little older than him. The only reason I know all that is because of the gossip that goes around and the conversations between Bella, Alice and Bree that I end up overhearing by accident.

"Not that I'm not concern about your health Bella, but that isn't something I really want to know" I cringe as small as possible as another stupid image came to mind.

"Sorry, but I'm just that tired, my brain doesn't know when to shut up about Jacob" she cringed lightly as she said the devil incarnates name.

"It's ok, I understand. But now let's talk about a new topic" she agrees with the new change and soon we were in a heated discussion, getting everyone on the table to soon join our discussion. Our discussion was about what we should do this weekend since we haven't done anything together for a while. And it was decided that we go to the beach, grab some dinner at a diner then go watch a late night session at the movies, anything would be ok. And with that I announced that I was heading out.

"Well now that that is done, I'm going to have to catch you guys later because I need to see if I did my homework or not" Which was true, I can't seem to remember if I actually did or didn't do my homework, so that is the reason I was leaving early. Plus I have the class that needs the homework, which is gym. Well the theory side of gym. It's a weird system that we have. Having to do practical and theory, practical which is obvious the physical stuff, then the theory, which is what's good for you, sex-ed, maintaining a physical form, blah b-blah b-blah.

And right now we have sex-ed as our subject for gym. Oh joy, I was literally bouncing with joy once I heard that. Not really, I groaned as the teacher said what we were learning next. But not only that, but I also have _it_ in the same class. And just like history, there is never a moment when me and him are snapping at each other.

As I get up with my finished pizza, empty coke bottle and a quarter of lasagne left on my tray, I make my way towards the bin, reasons being obvious. As I head for the bin, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was on vibrate so it doesn't attract attention when my phone goes off, which I am glad with. I hold my tray in one hand while reaching into my right butt cheek pocket to grab my phone.

But before I could grab it, I was tripped. My tray flying forward, I wasn't far behind. I close my eyes praying that I don't land face first into my tray and into the leftover lasagne. I could hear the gasp from people all around in the cafeteria and the clutter of my tray hitting the floor, followed by everything falling off the tray. I had my hand held out waiting to support me.

But as I hit the floor, my face didn't end up landing fast first into leftover lasagne. Instead as I open my eyes, I find my tray resting against a pair of shoes, a bit of lasagne sitting on the tip of the shoe, my plate that once held the pizza was resting on another foot and my coke bottle was rolling away. I was a little scared to look up to see who it was. But my eyes betrayed me and followed the muscular legs, over the fly of the pants that was a little open, but the white button shirt that was hiding toned muscles then up a toned thick muscular neck, then up to a pair of angered black eyes.

"What. The. Fuck" the owner of the body growled, that voice instantly snapped me out of my trance of looking into those beautiful black eyes. I shook my head mentally cursing myself for getting lost in Jacob's eyes.

"It was an accident" I sighed as I pushed myself up, leaving my tray where it is and fixed my bag up. Usually I would be polite to pick my tray up and clean my mess as best as possible, but this is Jacob I don't need to.

"Bullshit it was an accident" he snarled, glaring at me with his anger black eyes. The same eyes that I fricken found absolutely beautiful, that I could just stare at them till the end of… 'Fuck, no. Bad Seth, bad Seth. Don't think of the devil like that, don't think of the devil like that' I scold myself as I fixed my uniform up.

"Well it wasn't like I planned it" I stated back, knowing that Jacob doesn't like to be kept waiting. I stared up at him once I finished fixing my clothes and gave him a blank face.

"Bullshit, you fucken planned it from the point where you stood up" Jacob countered. I looked around noticing everyone was staring at the start of one of our arguments. They all looked away once my eyes landed in their direction, before looking back at Jacob.

"Yes, Jacob, I planned on coming over here to drop my _tray _off at the bin. But what I didn't plan was me being tripped and my tray landing on you" I told him and a monotone. Only then did I realise how much damage I did do to him. Lasagne was splatted over his shirt, some on his face and then scraps going along his pants. I suppressed the giggle that wanted to escape my lips, while holding the smile back as well. But it was just too funny and my smile broke out, my shoulders shaking slightly.

"Oh you think this is fucken funny" Jacob snapped. "Well let's see how much fun you'll be having now" with that he grabbed some spaghetti off someone's plate and threw it at me, some hitting me in the face, others hitting me on my white shirt and on my neck. More gasps ran through the room. Slowly I reopened my eyes to see Jacob with a smug look on his face.

"What… the… HELL!" I shouted before lunging forward, wanting to take Jacob down to the floor and shake him till his head fell off, or become unconscious as I shook him and his head it's the floor that hard.

But unfortunately I wasn't getting close to Jacob at all. As I looked back to see what was keeping me back, I see our teacher and coach, Sam, holding me back while shaking his head.

"Seriously guys, even during lunch" he sighed before pulling me back and turning me towards the door connected to the hallway. "You guys know where to go" he ushered me towards the door with Jacob behind me and him behind Jacob.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

As I sat in the front office waiting for coach Sam to come back out to lead us into the principal's office, Seth sat across from me, with his piercing blue eyes never staying on one spot more than a minute, always shifting around on his seat, playing with his hands. Practically doing anything to distract himself from looking my way.

"Will you just stop" I sneered at him, glaring at him as he stopped his movements and slowly turned his head to look at me, his eyes glaring at me as I glared back.

"No, I will not. I will do what I want, when I want, without you having to tell me to do it" he replied, crossing his arms as he sat there and glared at me.

Soon we were in a glaring competition. Time flew pass as we glared, not hearing anything or seeing anything else. Somehow, I felt mesmerised by his blue eyes. Even though they held a hate towards me, I could see the warmth that he had for other people other than me. it felt nice to see that warmth, even though it was hidden. Though Bella gave me that same warmth, it wasn't as warm as Seth's was.

'_Fuck' _I cured myself. '_Why the fuck am I thinking about this idiot like that. Stupid bitch'_. As I go to open my mouth to tell the person opposite me off. The door to the principal's office opens up and Sam sticks his head out.

"We have come to a decision" Sam announced beckoning us to follow him inside once he was done speaking. Seth and I got up at the same time and were civil as we entered. I let Seth walk in first followed by me. We took the two seats that sat in front of the principal's desk while Sam took to the wall and leaned against it. We sat there for a while in silence. If felt like forever but really wasn't only a minute till the principal finally did something.

"Why. Why boys. Why do you keep doing this to each other" the man said, shaking his hands as he spoke. Kind of looking like an idiot if you ask me. But as we go to open our mouths, the principal raised his hand to silence us. "Now I know what you're going to say already, so don't bother, Couch Sam already told me…" he took a breath before continuing "And since there wasn't any physical contact, or anything worth suspension" I mentally snorted at the principal's comment, 'There would have been something worth suspension if Sam didn't interrupt'. "So instead, we are giving you three weeks' worth of detention"

"What!" Seth and I both stood up at the same time as we heard that. "But you can't, I have other things to do other than school" Again we both said together. I heavily sighed as I turned to glare at Seth as he did the same.

"As if you have other things to do" Again we spoke at the same time,

"Stop copying me"

"I am _not_ copying you"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes. You Are"

"Boys!" we both turned to the principal, seeing him and coach Sam about ready to leap at us. We looked at them confused before turning to each other to see that we were barely an inch away from each other. Instantly we jumped away from each other.

"What the fuck" I called recoiling away as if Seth was the plague.

"You tell me, I was still the whole time" Seth retorted as he did the same.

"Ahem" Coach Sam cleared his throat causing both of us to turn to look at him. "Actually, we were both leaning into each other"

"Bull shit" I shouted, looking at him as if he had two heads.

"That's enough" the principal called gaining everyone's attention in the room. "This discussion is over, you two will be in detention for three weeks and you will be marked down for attendance, so you better show otherwise it goes on your record. Now, go shower up, your making my office smell like Italian".

Seth and I were ushered out of the office faster than you could bat an eyelash and headed in the direction of the gym.

xXxXxXx

"For fuck sake. I can't believe he gave us three weeks' worth of detention" I said as I opened my locker, Seth down the aisle from me on the opposite side of me.

"Do you think I'm happy about this as well" Seth retorted as he opened his own locker.

"well we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't have watched where you were going" I snapped at him looking at him and glaring.

"I was watching where I was going. Why weren't you watching where you were going" he snapped back, practically shutting me up. Truth was I wasn't really watching where I was going, I was too busy checking out a girl bend down to pick something up while listening to

We had both just came from our shower, having washed all of the Italian food off of ourselves and now I was going through my locker finding my gym clothes since I had that about now. I think?

The tension between was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife. We dressed in silence, the first time it's even been quiet between us. I snuck a glance at Seth as I pulled my shirt on. He actually wasn't all that bad looking. His body was petit and skinny, though he did have some muscle showing, and his ass wasn't that bad to look at as well, and his legs were toned as well as hairless and…Oh my god what the fuck am I saying.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'_ I chanted in my head as I felt my dick start to swell, I took another glance at Seth to see if he wasn't looking my way. But I cursed him and myself for looking that way as I watched him bend down to pick up a sock that be probably dropped. But my eyes were trained on his ass, his ass that was still bare since he only had a shirt on. '_Why the fuck can't I pull my eyes away_' I asked myself as I kept my eyes on his ass.

I only pulled away and sighed in relief as he finally pulled some underwear on, and he looked ay way, though I cursed my sex driver since I was too late to turn and he caught me looking. "What the fuck" I heard him say in the silent locker.

"What" I asked without looking his way because I knew then that he will see my painful hard dick. So I stayed with looking in my locker and pretending to fiddle around in there.

"Why the hell were you just looking at me?" I heard him ask.

"Like hell I was looking at you"

"The what were you looking at?" I cursed as I realised that he had me there. I paused trying to think of what to comeback with.

"As if I was looking at you. Man, you probably wish that I was looking at you" I leaned back so that I was facing him, "doesn't everyone" I flashed him a sexy smirk as I wiggled my eyebrows. Soon after doing that, I cursed myself for even thinking and doing that towards him, especially towards him. But for some reason, as I was mentally cursing myself, my eyes stayed on him and I watched as a light tint of red came to his cheeks before he turned away and started fiddling with his locker.

'_What. The. Fuck' _was the thought that ran through my head as I stared at him in confusion. "What the hell was that" I asked, as I pulled away from my locker.

"What was what' he said in a monotone, though I could hear fear in his tone.

"That blush that you just had on your face" I said gesturing towards his head, even if he wasn't looking my way to see.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That red tint that came over your face about a minute ago" I said as I started walking towards him. For some reason, I wanted to see that blush one more time. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I was half way towards him, getting more excited to see that blush. But the question was why was my heart beating faster than normal and why were my palms getting sweatier as I got closer.

"It's still hot in here, hello haven't you noticed" he replied in a cocky tone, though I knew that he knew that I caught him out. As soon as I was within arm's reach of him, I grasped his shoulder and spun him around. And bam that blush was still there. "What the fuck" he asked though I didn't reply, I just looked at him as if I was mesmerised. Heck I was mesmerised, the piercing blue eyes, the red tint and those pouty lips of his. I felt myself twitch again and grow as I stared at him.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Ah, hello Jacob" I said waving my hand in front of him, but nothing happened. It was like he was lost in thought or something.

"Jacob… Jacob…. Wakey wakey, hands off snakey" I cursed myself for that saying and my sister for impregnating it into my head. But still no answer from Jacob. I tried everything, but two. One was slashing water on him, which I didn't have in reach of me, another was.

SLAP!

His head turned with the slap, a slight red tint coming to his face as he kept his head there. '_Fuck. What the fuck have I done now' _I cursed myself as I stared at Jacob in slight horror and a massive amount of fear. I closed my eyes waiting for the punch or something.

But all I heard was a groan. I didn't know if it was from the pain or what. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Jacob looking at me with lust filled eyes. I stared at him in confusion for the look in his eyes. "Ah…Jacob" I asked as I tilted my head to the side. But as I go to open my mouth again to ask if he was alright. He beat me to it.

"You're a fucking bitch" my mouth dropped at my eyes went wide from his comment.

"Excuse me" I asked, shocked by the way he said that, to me.

"You. Are. A. Fucken. Bitch" he spat every single syllable out. Every time leaning closer and closer till I could feel his breath brushing against my face.

"Who do you think you are" I retorted, feeling majorly uncomfortable with him being within my personal space.

"A person that is about to rock your world" he said softly. I looked at him in shock and confusion. But before I could do or say anything, my lips were covered with his. His hands running down my arms, making me gasp, which gave him the chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth. His tongue running everywhere in my mouth.

I raised my hands resting them on his chest, getting ready to push him away. But he moaned at the contact, but before I could push he stopped my plan and grasped my wrists in a hold tighter then a normal one and raised them above my head banging them against the metal, making my groan from the pain. "Yess" Jacob hissed as he pulled away letting me grasp for air. As I go to open my mouth to demand that he let me go. His mouth was pressed against mine again.

I pulled away wanting to catch breath and also demand that he let me go. But he started trailing down my neck, leaving butterfly kisses along my neck making me moan. As he continued with his attack on my neck, I was slowly losing myself to the ecstasy that was growing within me. My arms were losing their fight, my body becoming relaxed and mellow. But what really sent me off was, as Jacob released my arms letting them drop on his shoulders, he pulls away to bend down, gripping my underwear and pulling them off.

"N-no. S-stop J-Jacob" I stuttered in my lust filled mind.

"Hmm, you say no. But your hormones don't seem to agree" Jacob purred as he came back up, dragging his finger nails along my legs till they came to my knees. I gasped at the feel of his nails digging into my skin, causing him to moan once more. He curled his hands around the back of my knee and lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

As he went back to attack my neck. My hands slid down from his shoulders and ran along the span of his back, down his spin, along his tail bone till finally they reached their destination. His butt cheeks. The very same butt cheeks that I swore never to lay eye on or touch. With the feel of his firm ass with in my grasps. My body lost itself to him. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear a voice calling saying that, I promised myself never to touch or lay eyes on Jacob Blacks ass.

Well rules were meant to be broken.

I squeezed his ass as best as I could, moaning and groaning at the feel of his firm ass in my hands. I could feel myself getting harder and harder every second. Soon I could feel myself grinding against Jacob's abs, pre-cum making it easier to rub against his abs. As I humped Jacob's abs, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to coming.

"Hmm, fuck me" I moaned as I continued to hump Jacob's abs. Really I didn't care who was about to enter me, I just needed someone to enter me. it was plan simple.

As I continued to hump away at Jacob's abs, its abs giving me more pleasure what with the bumps from them. I could feel movement, making me halt my humping; the feel of the warm metal that was coming from the locker was gone and soon replaced by cold metal. I hissed as my back touched the metal, soon my butt doing the same. I could feel my legs being lifted then placed over something warm. Slowly I opened my eyes, realising that I had closed them at some time to see Jacob leaning over me with a lustful predator look in his eyes as he looked at me. "Who knew… that we… would be… in this position" I breathed out; my breath was lost from the humping.

I watched as Jacob's lips spread into a smile, not one of his sexy ones or rude arrogant ones, but a nice sweet smile. "Yeah" But soon that smile was gone a replaced by the lustful predator look, "Now moan for me bitch" Jacob commanded as he entered me roughly. One second I was feeling cold from the metal, next I feel as though I was being ripped in half as Jacob pushed his way in, I screamed and clang to Jacob as tight as I could as I adjusted to his size. I squeezed and panted as I forced myself to relax and adjust as quickly as possible. Luckily Jacob held back as I adjusted

With a deep breath, releasing it slowly, I reopened my eyes and looked up at Jacob a slight sweat was on his forehead. With a nod and a push with my hips, I indicated for Jacob to take the lead. Slowly Jacob pulled out before slamming back in. "Asshole" I hissed as he did it again, and again and again.

Soon he was doing it repeatedly, pulling out then slamming back in, but surprisingly he was getting into a rhythm, though he still hasn't found the spot yet. "C'mon on" I huffed at I ran my hands down Jacob's sides till I reached his ass. I swear his ass was making my dick harder every time I grasped it. I guess my fetish went further than I expected.

"Don't tell me what to fucken do bitch" Jacob hissed as he moved his right hand up and painfully grasped my hair, pulling my head back till my neck was shown. I hissed at the pain, and I swear I could feel Jacob getting thicker while in me. "Yeah that's it baby, hiss for me. Show me your pain" I moaned as he ran his nosed along my neck, his tongue peeking out and licking up my neck, before clamping on my neck hard. Again I hissed as the pain came from my neck.

I slapped Jacob wherever my hands were, "What the fuck". But all I got was a moan as I slapped him one more time. Again I could feel Jacob getting bigger as he pounded into me. As Jacob continued to pull my hair, making my head also hit the seat underneath me, and bit here and there on my neck, I slapped him for every tug, hit and bite. But it wasn't affecting him, actually he was moaning every time I complained and hit him. I could feel myself tensing up with every pain that came over my body. But as I was about to finally tell Jacob to stop.

"Fuck! There, fuck me harder" I half shouted, half moaned as Jacob finally hit my sweet spot. As I looked at Jacob I watched as his lips turned into an evil grin. I glared at him as I realised what he was doing. "How the fuck did you know that it was there the whole time".

"I'm just that good in bed" he grinned as he hit my sweet spot again and again and again. Hitting it repeatedly and forcing me to see white and not even register that we were in a public place and I was moaning like a bitch in heat. And quite loudly mind you.

But as Jacob pounding into me, I was getting tired of my head getting bashed against the seat, so I took control and pushed up, causing Jacob to stop his ministrations and look at me, shocked and confused at the same time. "What's wrong?" he asked as his hips started their thrusting again, as best as they could.

"I'd like to finish before school ends" I said as I started riding Jacob's dick. Going up and down as fast as I could. His large cock hitting my prostate every time I went down.

For what felt like hours but really was minutes, I could feel the pressure building up at the pit of my stomach. I could feel myself panting as I drew closer to my climax. "Fuck, Jacob. I-I'm g-g-gonna… Ahh fuck" I moaned as I felt myself release all over Jacob's abs, coating his abs in my white essence.

"Ahh shit, you're squeezing me" I heard Jacob groan as my walls clamped down on his dick, and soon I could feel Jacob explode inside me. I heaved a heavy sigh as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck, as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist at the same time we pulled each other closer together as we came down our high.

But soon –too soon- reality came and hit both of us of the heads. At once we looked at each other and jumped away from each other. I stared at Jacob as if he had a second head, as he did the same to me. At the same time we turned towards our locker. I quickly pulled my underwear on then my pants, followed by my shirt. I grabbed my bag and hefted it over my shoulder. Just as I turned to head to the exit, Jacob was just shutting his locker and lifting his bag. We both looked at each other, no words coming between us. It was an awkward silence as we exited the locker rooms, and headed in different directions.

Really I didn't know what to think as I headed for study hall, knowing that it was pointless to head for gym now. Only one thought came to my head as I headed for study hall:

'_What. The. Fuck"_

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well what did you think? You're probably thinking that I am some kind of sex crazed person that needs to stop with the lemons being so long and needs to be better. Or 'seriously on the second chapter' one of the two, you're probably thinking along those lines.<strong>

**Well to tell you the truth, it was needed to happen. So as I say: "Just go with it ^_^"**

**Review please, and I'll try to get Life of Devilish Angel 2 updated as soon as I get back home.**

**So hope to see you soon ^_^!**

**WolfPacFann**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Well here we are, third chapter to this story. Now it's time to show you guys why these two hate each other from one's point of view.**

**So I won't keep you long, so I'll just go ahead and say….**

**ENJOY!**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I squirmed in my seat, trying to get comfortable. But it was becoming a very difficult task, _'especially since I still had Jacob's… ugh, seed'_. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought and I couldn't go to the bathroom because I had Study hall right now, and getting the teachers attention is like one in a million, mainly because the teacher thinks that this is a sleeping session for her, since it's all quiet and no one really wants to disturb Miss Esme, since she can be scary when she is angry.

I sigh for the thousandth time today, never seeming to get a comfortable spot on my seat. I was squirming so much that I had people looking over at me with weird looks, which I returned with either a glare or an awkward smile with a small wave.

'_Fucking Jacob, I swear, next time your within arm's length, I'm kill you'_ I thought as I went back to my work. _'Now let's see, if 'x' times sixteen equals…_' I shivered as I moved around in my seat again; the feeling of Jacob's… seed, moving around in my bowels. _'Why the hell didn't he fricken use a condom, I mean seriously, did he mistaken me for a female or something, fucking asshole'_ I grumbled as once again, I moved around in me seat, the same people looking over at me in confusion.

I glared over to Jacob, who was sitting three rows over and third from the front, some of his 'buddies' sitting around him, trying to grab his attention. I watched as one of his friends, male, reached over and rubbing his thigh, gained Jacob's attention almost instantly. They looked at each other, I couldn't see what the male was doing, but I watched as Jacob's face went for curious, to a sexy smirk. His eyes darkening to lust, just like his did when we had sex. I felt another shiver run down my spine at the thought of 'sex' with Jacob.

My eyes went back to Jacob to see him looking in my direction, catching me in time to watch as I squirmed one more time. My glare darkened at I watched his eyes go from lustful to satisfaction and humours. I snapped my head back down not wanting to see his face again, and continued with my work.

It's hard to say what really went down between us two. One day we were just two people who didn't even know the other existed, never having spoken to each other. We might have glanced at each other, but other than that there was no such thing as interaction between us.

But all that changed one day when Jacob pulled his first prank that started this whole fighting situation.

xXxXxXx

Flash Back

_I was walking along the hall way, heading for class that I had at the moment. As I walked more and more students were building, some looking in my direction, others pointing, or just out right staring, all of them though having looks of amusement on their faces._

_I started mentally checking to see if I had everything or if anything was out of check. As I got more and more closer to my class from, my step speeding faster as the crowds got bigger, all looking amuse, but some even pointing and laughing as I went pass them._

_As the room finally got within view, I could see paper tapped to lockers, walls, windows any type of surface, I didn't pay much attention towards it, thinking that it might just be something for a fund raiser or a school activity._

_But soon I was see people holding paper in their hands and looking at it while glancing up at me, pointing then giggling or chuckling as they found something funny. It quirked my interest to see what the hell was on this piece of paper that was so funny._

_As I hurried to my class, the room becoming my sanctuary from the pointing and staring, you could imagine my dismay as I step foot into the room to see posters stuck all over the room, on every surface, on every table, chair, even the black board, all of them having me on it on my knees in a pick frilly dress giving anonymous person a blow job, with 'Clearwater, the slut he is. Is easy to get to'. You could imagine my humiliation and rage as I stared at the paper._

_As I stared around the room, one person stood out from the laughing crowd, he was standing on the other side of the class room, his friends standing around him, he had a smug look on his face as well as his chest puffed out looking pleased with the work that he has done. I knew it was him straight up, because everyone else was laughing and he was the only one that was looking proud._

"_What the fuck" I shouted at him, grabbing a poster and stomping my way over to him and shoving it in his face. "What the fuck is this" I shouted again, shoving the piece of paper right in his face._

"_Just showing everyone what is true" he shrugged, his friends chuckling behind him as he still wore that smug smile._

"_Then how the hell do you know if it's even true" I growled glaring at him as hard as I could as my fist clenched around the paper in my hand._

"_I have my ways" again he shrugged. His friend chuckled again. I glared at them as well, which quietened them down somewhat, then turned back to Jacob._

"_You will regret ever having started this" I growled before turning around, ripping as many posters off as I could as I went, snatching more out of people's hands, even if they held on to it, I still ripped it out of people's hands as I walked by, heading to the exit. The thought of going to the principle never crossing my mind, I was filled with rage as I slammed the doors open stomping my why out of the building._

End of Flash Back

xXxXxXx

A few weeks went by and the humiliation and rage continued to build and burn in my body as more pranks were pulled by Jacob and his friends. Some of his friends even coming up to me and asking for service out loud, gaining everyone's attention, I'd hit the person before walking off, or if they were the tiniest bit weaker than me, I'd do what a bully does and shove them in a nearby locker, before walking off, those were good times.

But as the few weeks went by, my revenge for Jacob finally came to light.

xXxXxXx

Flash Back

_I was rushing to my next class, for I was running late, since I had to go to the bathroom badly, then I had to deal with people asking me for a quickie. I mean what the hell, this is year six, how the hell are they meant to know what the hell a quickie was, heck I didn't even know what a quickie was._

_Anyway, I was hurrying to my next class, when I rushed pass the office for the gym teachers, I stopped. My eyes widen as I heard another noise, I willed myself to continue, not to pry into other people's lives. But my curiosity got the best of me and a backup, stopping till I could see into the room. Luckily the door was slight opened so that I could see in, and what I saw was something that slightly scared me, as well as made something stir within me._

_On the teacher's desk, was the hottest scene I have ever laid eyes on. Our gym teacher, pretty young looking, built, hot as hell. Was thrusting his hips forward into a naked Jacob Black, his head tossed over the front of the desk, his legs resting against the teachers shoulder, and he wore the most erotic look on his feature. I could feel my member swelling within my pants as I continued to watch._

_I had this massive impulse to just walk right in there and join in. But I stopped myself not wanting to ruin this moment for getting revenge. I felt bad that this erotic sight was going to be ruined, but this might be my only chance of revenge._

_Whipping my phone out, I got the camera ready and took a few photos before getting it on to record and recording the whole thing. From Jacob changing position on the man's lap, to him cumming and letting splay all over._

"_Happy sir. Now will you please keep me on the team" I heard Jacob plead as he stayed where he was, probably too tired to move, I blessed my sister for giving me this phone with voice record._

"_Yeah, I'll talk with some of your teachers" the gym teacher stated, giving Jacob a kiss. "Ready for round two" he asked, thrusting his hips one more time._

"_Heck no, I have class" Jacob retorted, snorting as he pulled off and reached for his clothes. As he bent down the teacher smacked him across the ass cheeks, getting a yelp from Jacob._

"_Thanks for your time" the teacher moaned as Jacob shook him head and finished getting dressed._

_I smirked before getting up and rushing away, blessing whoever that I finally got my revenge._

End of Flash Back  
>xXxXxXx<p>

At the next assembly everyone saw the clip and learnt that Jacob would do anything to get his way, even having sex with the teachers.

I chuckled softly to myself, the cursed myself as the picture of Jacob naked and being pounded into, started to make my member swell with blood.

'_God I have one sex image and I get horny in the matter of seconds'_ I huffed before getting back to work, having already spent so much time thinking, that I almost forgot all about my school work. Heaving a sigh I got stuck into it, chucking all sexual thoughts and memories out of my head as I got stuck into my work.

xXxXxXx

As school finally came to an end, I heaved a sigh as I walked towards the front gates, grumbling as a light rain came down from the sky.

As car after car came out of the car park, one in particular stopped in front of me, a window winding down to shop the face of the enemy.

"Oh what's wrong, did mommy forget you" Jacob said in a pouty voice, a few people laughing from within the cars confines.

"No, I'm waiting for my sister, she said she'd be a little late with picking me up" I have totally, absolutely no idea, why the hell I even said that. I mean I might as well tell him that I still sleep with a stuffed bunny. Which I don't, sometimes.

"Well maybe we should keep you company till she comes around, don't want innocent little children disappearing without a trace" Jacob said, looking smug as people in the back laughed. I looked left then right, glad to see my sister's car coming down the street. Taking a step forward, I bent down at that waist.

"Nah, I think I'm good. Besides, it looks to crowded in there for little ol' me to join that orgy your about to have" I smirked as I straightened myself up, the sounds of Jacob's friends calling for me to come back here, some even laughing, while Jacob looked ready to pound me one. I continued to smirk as I walked towards my sister's car, not too pleased with the look she had on her face.

"What wrong?" my sister wasting no time to pull out from the curb and drive off. I quickly buckled in as my sister sped off to home.

"I have to go back, I'm sorry but you're by yourself" she said as she stopped at a red light, tapping constantly on the steering wheel. Impatiens wasn't her thing today.

"That's okay. Should I-" I started to ask before she cut me off.

"Don't worry, I'll pick something up" she quickly said as she sped off as soon as the lights turned green.

After that we went silent, the city of Forks rushing past my view as we head for La Push. Forks was is a nice town to live in, the plants and vegetation, the animals that you get to see when hiking and the massive forest that wrapped around the town as well with the local beach that we had here that everyone was welcome to. Though it's upsetting that we don't get to use it much, for its cloudy here twenty four seven basically. We're lucky enough if we even get any sun here, though we are lucky that we might even get snow sometimes.

I was snapped out of my musing as we pulled up in front of our quiet home. "Seeya soon" I said, as I climbed out, my sister giving her quick reply before pulling back onto the road and speeding off once again. I sighed as I trudged up to the front door, my keys already in hand.

As I unlocked the door, I toe my shoes and plonked my bag next to them. I would of called I'm home, but no one was home except me.

Going to the fridge and pulling out a jug of cordial, I poured into a glass before putting it back into the fridge. With the drink in hand I walked back to the front door and grabbed my bag, hefting it over my shoulder and took a sip of my drink as I went up the stairs towards my room.

It was plain, my room, just a simple double bed, a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock, a dresser then a desk. Placing my drink on the desk, and plonked my bag on the floor I stripped out of my clothes, till I was in my underwear. Walking towards my dresser I pulled out some sweats and along sleeved shirt before heading towards the bathroom and hopping into the shower As I let the warm water heat my body, I went back to my musing

The only good thing about being home alone, I get to walk around half naked, for just plain naked. It's awesome, gets me in touched with my wild side. I giggled as I thought that.

Once I felt my body warm enough, I stepped out, regretting it instantly, drying myself before slipping into my clothes.

After getting dressed, I went about the house. Cleaning what needed to be clean, washed what needed to be washed, folded what need to be folded then putting away, doing all that before starting on a small dinner for one.

Deciding on pork, chips and a salad I sat down at the table, another glass of cordial sitting in front of me.

As I ate, the only sound that was made throughout the whole house, were my utensils clanking against the plate.

Once I was done with dinner I went back upstairs, deciding on washing the dishes tomorrow. As I reached my room, I grabbed for my bag and sat down at my desk, pulling my homework out and finishing what was started.

Throughout the whole thing, no sound was made; no voices rang throughout the house, no feet stomping along the floorboards, no voices yelling at each other. Nothing, just pure quietness.

I stopped within my homework, Brain working a little over time. As I stretched, a photo of my parent's proud smiling faces stared at me. I smile back as I reached for it, clasping it in my hand and bringing it closer. The behind scene showed the sands and ocean of First Beach, my mother and father standing next to each other, embracing each other with love and care in their eyes as they stared at each other with a younger version of me and Leah, smiling at the camera man. I couldn't remember what was making me smile so much, but whatever it was, it still brought a smile to my lips even now.

'_Huh, smiling to myself, what weird person am I" _I thought as I put the photo back in its place, next to another one, this one with me and dad.

"Mum…." I whispered as I creased a photo of her with her warm smiling face. "Dad…" I whispered again as I creased the same photo. "I miss you…." I breathed, as tears started pooling down my eyes.

xXxXxXx

**An: Ok, now I know all of you want to kill me as of right now. Right? Well first you are going to have to find me: Mwhahahahahahaha…. (cough cough)**

**Anyway, here we are with the third chapter of this story, I thought I'd pull at your heart strings a little, so yeah. I hope and I pray that the revenge would be to your satisfaction. I had a few ideas going through my head, but then this one popped up so I was like, 'yeah, why not' and I hope and pray you agree with me. And now you guys know why Seth and Jacob hate each other. To tell you the truth, I had a bit of a hard time trying to figure out what to write for revenge on Jacob. **

**So yeah, please forgive me if you hate it. But I pray and hope you don't.**

**Well let me know what you thought please.**

**WolfPacFann ^_^!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hello, and welcome to chapter four. First off I'd just like to celebrate and say how good it actually feels to have updated all my stories in one week, it feels really good to have done it.**

**Also, there is something in this chapter that you guys probably won't like, I didn't either but it had to happen, so luckily for all of us, I only made it as glimpse. And don't hate me for it, for I just went with the flow and this is how it came to.**

**No, I've kept you long enough. So I leave you guys with….**

**Enjoy…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

Two weeks have passed since the incident in the locker room. And…. Nothing has changed. The teasing still continued on. The arguing still initiated between us. In my opinion, I think with what happened between us, has grown worse. Like the saying goes; we're just adding fuel to the fire. Which sucks.

Though for some reason, today felt a little different. I tried to think of what it was as I had a shower, got dressed, had breakfast, hopped into the car with my sister, got dropped off as school and walked to the building. And throughout the whole time I couldn't think what was wrong. I'd cast glances once in a while, over at Leah to see if something was up with her, but she looked like her cranky self still. So it wasn't her.

But for now I'll just have to storing it in the back of my mind as class started, and my fetish kicked in, so really there was no hope for my brain to think while our English teacher, James, paced around the room, going from one student to another after explaining what was needed to be done.

"Seth, your day dreaming again" Embry whispered in my ear, snapping me out of my trance. Saying a quick 'thanks' I got back to work, though it was stopped as James came and stood next to our desk.

"Seth" he simple said, a pleasant smile on his lips that reached his eyes, his brilliant white teeth showing passed his lips.

"Hmm" I pathetically whimper out. I cleared my throat before answering again, well attempt to. "Yes sir?" _'Way to go, a great recovery'_ I praised myself.

"Could you stay back after class, I would like to talk to you about your homework" he said before getting called by another student in class. "Be there soon" he said to the student before turning back to me. "Is that I okay?" I simply nodded my answer. He smiled at me one more time before walking off to help the student that called.

"I wonder what he'd want to talk to you about your homework" I heard Embry question, but I was too busy watching James bend at the waist, his ass cladded jeans poked right in my direction.

And with that the period was lost to me.

xXxXxXx

"Seth" Mr James called out my name; I looked to him to see him beckoning me over to his table. 'Probably thinking that I would have forgotten or something' I mentally scoffed at the thought. 'As if I'd forget this'

"Yes Mr James" I asked as everyone left the classroom. James didn't reply straight away, but as soon as everyone has left the classroom, he still didn't reply. Instead he got up from behind his desk to walk to the door and closed it after the last person left.

"Now, I would like to talk to you about your homework" Mr James said as he turned to me. Looking at me with a predator look in his eye. "You see, it seems that you have been lacking behind slowly. So tell me what the matter is" he said in a too curious face, his lips stretched in a predatory smile.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared at James, feeling unprotected and scared as James came closer and closer.

"Uh...Uh... umm… I-I-I h-have to g-get to-to my n-next class" I was terrified as James came closer and closer.

"Oh. I think the teacher wouldn't mind if you're a little late. So I'll just write you a note saying the reasons you were late" James continued to smile in that creepy smile as he trapped me between himself and a desk. I didn't even realise that I was walking backwards till just now. "Don't you think" he said.

I could feel my eyes going wide as he pulled a cloth from the back of his pocket. But before I could even ask what they were for, my mouth was gagged by the cloth, and my hands were tied behind me. I tried tugging at what was restraining my hand movement, but it wouldn't budge.

"There's no use. Those won't come undone from just tugging" he smirked as he leaned forward. "Now… let's have some fun"

I tried screaming for help or for someone any sound but nothing came out for the gag just muffled all sound I tried to make.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

As I walked down the hall, whistling some tune that I didn't even know what, From the corner of my eye I came passed a sight that I thought I'd never see and not wanting to miss this opportunity, I pulled my phone out and took a picture and looked to see how it was.

It was of Seth and Mr James, but not just that. Seth was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back with a gag over his mouth, with Mr James standing behind him, his head thrown back with his mouth wide open, as if he was silently laughing. Looking back at the scene and getting my phone ready for another photo, but paused as I looked at Seth

To see a pained look that Seth wore on his face. Tears were glistering from the light as they ran down his cheeks, his eyes screwed shut; just his whole face was one of displeasure and pain. I could clearly see that Seth wasn't enjoying it one bit.

Usually seeing people in some sort of pain would make me hard. But what I saw before me was doing nothing to me. It was too hurtful to watch the pain that Seth had on his face. Putting my phone away I backed off, walking down the hall and off to where ever my feet lead me.

The only thing on my mind was. _'Why am I feeling angry for seeing something like that?'_

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

As I walked down the halls of the school, continuing my day as any other, I kept my arms wrapped around me, slightly shaking as I slowly walked down the hall, not having a destination in mind or anything, not even comprehending where I was. All I saw was bodies, bodies and more bodies mixing together and creating a blur as they glided across the floor.

I felt cold, scared, hurt and empty. Anything that comes to the terms with how I feel right now. Throughout the whole day, I didn't say much, I'd flinch at heavy contact, and the sound of tape caused me to cower and flinch in fear. Usually I wouldn't admit that I was scared. But after the time with Mr James, I was petrified of things that don't usually affect me.

At lunch I didn't eat or talk much just like I did at break. I could feel the concern in the eyes of my friend's as they'd glance at me, as well as the feel of others that never paid attention to me. I didn't like the feeling of these eyes on me; it felt like they were seeing into me, seeing what I had just went through.

"Ah. I-I have to go" I announced softly, raising from my chair and walking away, not looking back at the feel of their eyes on me.

As soon as I entered the halls, I regrated it instantly. I wanted so bad to turn back and go into the cafeteria and be with my friends. But I knew that if I did, they'd continue to look at me in concern or maybe if ask me questions.

I didn't want that.

As I walked down the halls, no destination in mind, I had my arms wrapped around me as if, if I didn't I'd fall apart or something. All I could hear was the sound of my feet softly padding against the floors of these hallowed halls, while everyone else was in the cafeteria.

Well I thought everyone was in the cafeteria.

I could feel my shock and fear intensify as I felt a hand cover my mouth as an arm wrapped around my waist, my feet leaving off the floor as I was carried away from the hallow hallway and carried away to some destination. I didn't know where we were going for I had my eyes tightly closed as I prayed to my mother and father to please help me, give me strength to get away from my captor.

So you could imagine my shock as I was placed on my feet, and the hand removed from my mouth then a voice speaking in a soft tone against my ear, my captor's voice breath warming my skin slightly. "Don't scream. You can open your eyes. I won't hurt you"

Slowly I opened my eyes just as my captor told me too. Only to gasp as I took a step back, for Jacob Black was standing before me, well leaning against the wall before me, with an odd look on his face. For once he didn't look aggressive at me; he looked as if he was frustrated.

"W-what do you want" I asked trying to sound tough, angry. But who was I kidding, we both saw through my act.

"I… don't really know" he shrugged, the sound of his clothes scrapping against the brick wall. Tearing my gaze away from him, I looked around seeing that he pulled me into a closet nearby. I was shocked that I didn't even hear the door to this room creak open and close.

"Then why did you bring me here" I asked, my arms wrapping around me as I turned on my side looking at the supplies in this closet.

"This" I heard him simply say. Turning my head slight to him I saw that he held his phone out, a picture on there that I never wanted to see. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I felt myself starting to breathe heavier as images of what transpired

"W-where did you get that" I stuttered as I backed away. I knew I couldn't fake not knowing what he was talking about, for the evidence was right in front of me.

"I have my way. Now tell me why you would even think of doing it with him" he questioned as he kept the picture up, looking at me with a blank face, not showing any emotion and not letting his eyes give anything away.

"Why should I tell you" I snapped at him, turning around and heading for the door. "I'm leaving. I don't need someone asking me stupid-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt a hand reach out and grab me by my arm, I instantly flinched at the heavy contact as I tried to wrench my arm out of his hold. But it was no use. He just tighten his hold and pulled me back till I was now against the wall, with Jacob leering over me, a frustrated look on his face.

"Answer me" he growled out, glaring at me.

"…" I didn't say anything as I stared at the look on Jacob's face. It was worse than the faces he has given to me before. Again I felt scared as I stared at the fierceness on Jacob's face. I could feel my body shaking as I stood against the wall, I so wanted to just be absorbed into the wall and disappear from the room, never to see the look on Jacob's face again.

"Answer me!" he shouted, pulling his phone out and putting it within my view with the photo staring at me. "Why did you do this" image after image ran through my head as I stared at the picture of me on my knees, my mouth covered by the gag with Mr James over me with a delighted smile on his lips. I could feel tears building up in the corner of my eyes. But I held them back, not wanting Jacob to see me like this.

"…..n't….w" I said softly as I looked to the floor, not wanting to see the angered face that Jacob wore.

"What" he snapped. I wouldn't blame him. I said it so soft I barely even heard it, so I couldn't blame him for not hearing.

"I don't know" I said a little louder, still not making eye contact with Jacob. But I couldn't hold the tears back anymore as I started to chant "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know" I grabbed my head as the sound of James' laughter rang through my head, the sound of his pleased voice as he praised me for his release, listening to him telling me that his known about me watching his ass all the time.

I felt betrayed as he continued to have his way with me.

I could hear him now, as I clutch my head, moaning, groaning and praising me for having such a tight hole. I was violated to no extent.

"H…." I could hear a voice call out. "He…." The voice was getting closer; it was a different voice to the sound of James. "Hey!"

My head shot up, as I stared at the concerned look that Jacob wore on his face. For the first time, I felt safe in his presence, I felt relieved that he was here with me right now. Without thinking, my arms shot out, wrapping themselves around him and holding him close as tears of sadness and joy rolled down my cheeks only to disappearing into the fabric of his shirt.

For once, I felt safe, in the arms of my enemy.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

Jacob stood there in shock as Seth wrapped his arms around his midsection. His tears falling from his eyes only to be absorbed by Jacob's shirt, staining it and making it cling to his skin. Jacob didn't know what to do; he was never put in a situation where he had to comfort someone.

But he did see somewhere, where a friend wrapped their arms around a sad friend of theirs. So ever so slowly, Jacob did the unthinkable and wrapped his arms around the quivering boy. Seth's eyes snapped open as he felt Jacob wrap his muscular arms around him, he gasped as he felt Jacob tighten his hold on him.

Again the two felt at ease within each other's embrace. They didn't know what to do, how to approach what they were feeling, but it was over as quick as it started as the bell for the end of lunch rang throughout the building.

The two pulled apart, both feeling different emotions, but shared one in common.

They both didn't really want it to end.

"You leave. I'll go after the crowd thins" Jacob said, in a calm voice and not in his usual snarky voice that he'd use on Seth.

Seth only nodded as he started down at the floor not risking looking into Jacob's eyes and doing something that will change the way they've been at each other. Creeping around the taller, muscular male that just comforted him, Seth headed for the door, his hand on the handle, pausing as he stared back at Jacob to see that he was still facing the wall.

"T-Thank you Jacob" Seth said in a sincere voice, only receiving a nod from Jacob, showing that he was listening to the boy. Seth sighed as he entered the full hallway, melding into the crowd and off to the next class that he had.

As Seth walked off to class, Jacob stood there, frozen in the place the Seth had left him in. Only his eyes were wide open, his breath was coming short, his heart was beating harshly against his chest and his palms felt clammy. He didn't know how to react to the sincerity in Seth's voice as he said thank you. He didn't know what came over him, but he really wanted to hold the kid back and keep him in his arms, obscure him from everyone else's eyes, only for him to stare at and him alone.

For once, he wanted to have someone that would want to cry on his shoulders.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

As I enter my second last class, I was shocked to see that Jacob was here before me, even though I was the first to leave. '_I guess it was because of my wondering earlier on'_ I thought as I took my seat before Jacob, only getting a glance from the corner of his eye before he looked back out the window. I sighed as I sat down and got my books out and waited of the teacher to come in.

It was a few minutes later that the teacher came rushing in, a little out of air, but still composed as a normal teacher, however normal can be. Her hair a little more fluffed than usual, as if she just ran here the whole way. Well that would explain the slight huffing she was doing.

"Ok, today for class I'll be pairing you guys up in groups of three for an assignment. Thus the reason as to why I was late. So, now I'll pair you guys up" As our teacher Victoria started reading through the list of who should be pair, the assignment was handed out and passed onto the next person. As the assignment was handed to me, and I grabbed my copy, I rotated in my seat, staring at a surprised Jacob as I handed him the paper for the assignment, I gave him a barely noticeable smile and a slight nod before turning back to the front, just in time to see who I was being paired with.

"…And lastly Seth, Daisy and Jacob" my eyes widened as I stared at the teacher in mild shock, but I wasn't the only one in shock, could feel the class all staring at my direction as they heard who I was paired with. I turned to the class to see them looking at me in shock curiosity. '_What are they staring at_' I thought as I stared at them then at the teacher, seeing that she was also in a shock curiosity.

It wasn't till now that it dawned on me that whenever I was even paired or have to be near Jacob I'd always retaliate, shouting that I'd never be paired, neared or have anything to do with him. I probably would have retaliated, but the moment has already passed and it was too late to do anything, so I just shrugged and looked at the assignment, while the teacher recovered from her shock and gathered everyone's attention.

Apparently we had to find a kingdom or something, or pick a subject and research and display in front of the class, give an oral on it, explaining how back in the day they lived and all other stuff that they wanted us to do, but we had about a three weeks and a half to have it done by.

"Ok, now I want you all to get into your groups of three and start brainstorming" Miss Victoria said, snapping me out of my thought process, as she walked over to her desk and started to fiddle around on her desk. I looked at my paper and turned around in my seat, about ready to start talking to Jacob and Daisy, only to see, as I look up, the two were chatting it off, ignoring everything and one in the class room.

Sighing I turned back around and re-read the assignment, jotting instructions for Jacob and Daisy to do for their parts of the assignment and saying that I'll do the poster just get information that I'll need.

xXxXxXx

As the bell went for the end of History, I quickly packed my bag and handed the notes to Jacob and Daisy saying for them to read them and please follow through. I didn't look back as I headed for the library; I knew that the librarian will give me a late note for study hall so I was in the safe.

Giving a friendly smile to the ladies that worked in the library, I headed for the ancient times of history when romans roamed and kings ruled while peasants did the most work.

Grabbing a few books with good information I headed for the front desk, to check these books out.

"Assignment?" one of the ladies asked typing away at her computer, a gentle smile on her lips as she gazed at me.

"Yeah, a three man assignment" I stated as I put the books under my arm since my bag was out in the little area for people to put their bags.

"Where are the other two then" she asked casually still typing away on her computer. "Come with me" she instructed, waving her fingers as she rounded the table she stood behind and started down the same isle that I was just in.

"I told them to just get the information that I'd need and give it to me for me to do" I shrugged as she started to search the shelves of a particular isle that I wasn't in before.

"It's a three man assignment, isn't it?" she asked looking at me for a second before continuing her search. I gave an agreement allowing her to continue. "Then the other two should be helping you out"

"No, no, it's ok. I don't mind having to do the extra work, besides Jacob is my partner" I watched as the nice librarian winced as she found what she was looking for and handed me a book.

"Well I still think you should get the other two to help in some way. And try this one, it's got good information with what you're doing" I smiled at the librarian's kindness as we went back to the front desk for her to check out.

After asking for a late pass, I said good-bye and headed for study hall.

xXxXxXx

As school came to an end, I was tired to the core. I was literally dragging my feet as I headed for the front gates, car after car driving pass me and heading for the exit. Some of my friends walked with me to the front gate while others drove pass saying a quick see ya.

I sighed in relief as I leaned against the brick wall to the front gates; I was just closing my eyes as a honk went off close by. Snapping my eyes open I watched as Jacob leaned his head out of the car.

"Want a ride?" he asked. I looked at him shocked by his request.

"No thanks, my sister should be here soon" I shook my head declining his offer. Just as I finished my phone started to go off. Pulling it out of my bag I looked at who was calling to see 'Leah' flashing at me.

"Hello"

"Seth, I'm needed to stay back, so do you think you could ask one of your friends to drop you off at home" I heard my sisters voice sound through the speaker, the back ground sounding nothing good as I heard people shouting.

"Yeah... sure. Do I need to-" I was cut off by my sister as she replied with a quick.

"No need, I'll pick something up" before she hung up. Sighing I closed my phone and slipping it in my pocket.

As I looked up I was shocked to see Jacob still here leaning against his car with his arms crossed waiting…patiently. I arched an eyebrow at him as I watched his lips formed a small smile.

"My offer still sits" he simply said. Looking left and right I found that it was only me and him with a few stragglers around the school grounds. sighing for the umpteenth time I looked at Jacob.

"You don't mind?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have offered" Jacob said, smiling as he went around to the other side, and sliding in. I blushed as I walked over to the passenger side door and slid in as well, placing my bag at me feet and did my seatbelt, just before Jacob sped off down the road.

I could feel myself being pushed back against the seat as Jacob sped down the road, always making it before the lights changed red, and not slowing down as he went pass green lights. I was literally holding on for dear life as Jacob sped down the road.

"Where do you live" Jacob asked as they finally reached just outside the reservation.

I forced my head to turn towards him, since it was like glued to the seat. "Just drop me off at the beach, I can walk from there" I stated, not too keen for Jacob to ask me questions as to why the lights were off, why my parents weren't home and where they'd be.

"No, no. It's ok, just tell me where you live" he asked as he slowed down as we entered the reservation.

Gulping down the knot that was forming in my mouth, I told him to keep going till I told him to stop in front of a two story house with the light blue colour fading off and chipping away.

"You live here" Jacob asked, I looked at him to see that he was a little shocked. "Are you alone?" he asked turning back to me as I slipped out.

"Sorry, but I have to go. The assignment we just got and I have to make dinner" I quickly stated as I started to walk off to the front porch, after having closed the door.

"Hey! Hang on! Seth, wait!" I heard Jacob call as he came out of his car, acting as if I didn't hear I quickly entered the house and closed the door behind me, I could hear him close his car door and soon I was hearing knocking at the door.

"Seth, I just want to talk about the assignment" I heard him shout as I stared at the door, praying that he doesn't open it when he finds out that its open. I stood there; having no idea why I was feeling scared. I could feel myself twitching a little out of nerves.

"Seth, open the d-" me fear escalated as I watched in horror as the door slowly opened, revealing the one and only Jacob with his hand on the knob and a confused look on his face. But it was gone as soon as he looked at me. "Look, I just want to know what it was you needed me to do" he said walking in. "I mean, I got your note, but there has to be more than what you told me to do"

"I don't mind doing the extra work. I have a lot of time on my hands" I stated as I walked away from the front room, moving into the kitchen. I have no idea why the hell I even went there, I'm literally letting the enemy know where everything is.

"But this is a three person assignment, meaning splitting the work three ways instead of one" I was shocked that Jacob knew that I was trying to push most of the work my way instead of the other way around.

"Look, I don't mind. I'll say that you and Daisy did even more work than I did if you want a good grade or whatever" I turned my back to him as I stared out the window like my mother used to do when she'd start to day dream. I could feel tears building up in the corner of my eyes as flashing images of my mother spending her days in this very kitchen went through my brain.

"I don't care about a good grade. I have nerds that do that for me already-"

"Then what makes this different" I inquired, confused as to why he would want to actually do something in this assignment.

"…" Jacob went silent then as he stared to the side, not making eye contact with me at all. I stared at him, waiting for him to answer or tell me his real reason as to why he wants to do stuff on this assignment.

"Look, I'll take care of everything, so you don't need to worry. I'll be fine. Just give me the information that you've gathered and I'll fit it in" I said as I wrapped him arms around my mid-section. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do and they aren't going to get themselves done if I stand here talking" with that I headed for the front door, grasping the knob and holding it for Jacob, who didn't follow me. Sighing to myself I waited, leaning against the wall, till finally Jacob came around the corner, another frustrated look on his face.

"Just make sure to have the information to me as soon as possible before the due date" I said as Jacob passed me and walked out to the front door.

"No…" I halting in my movements of closing the door and looked at Jacob as he stared at me from the corner of his eye. "I'll be there when you start _your _research" he stated before walking down the few stairs and walking to his car, hopping in and driving off down the street.

I sighed as I closed the door and slid against it till I was sitting on the floor; my legs pressed against my stomach and wrapped my arms around them.

As I sat on the floor, I noticed a considerable change happen once Jacob left, I felt warm when he held me in the closet, comforted as we embraced and protected as his muscular arms wrapped around me. But one question ran through my head as I sat on the floor.

'_Why…. Why do I feel cold all of the sudden'_

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well now, there we have it. Chapter four, at first I thought I wouldn't make it to five thousand words, but then stuff just kept on popping up so I went with it. Hopefully you guys like it. Sorry if people are against the part where Seth got raped by James, that was just something so that it could roll into the next, then to the next, then so on and so forth. You get what I mean.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully all you guys review.**

**Till next time.**

**WolfPacFann Out.**

**P.s: How awesome is it that I updated all my stories in one week. I feel so good having done them ^_^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Well here we are, at chapter five of this story. I won't you long, I've already wrote a descent size A/N at the bottom, so I won't keep you. All I hope is that you will like this chapter.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

Slowly my eyes pried open, my brain waking up from its deep slumber as the soft sounds of the pitter-patter of the rain hitting against the roof of the house, the window and the walls of my sister and my home. Pushing the blanket away from my body, the coldness in my room creasing over my skin, sending a shover down my body as goose bumps followed through. I sat up in bed, looking out my window to see the sky was in its ever present gloomy grey.

Stretching where I sat, reaching my arms up to the heavens, I sighed at the satisfying snaps and cracks of my tired body. Pushing the blanket away from me, I swang my legs over the edge of my bed, before pushing my body up and off my bed, stretching one more time and letting a yawn slip through my lips before walking out of my room and towards the bathroom, needing a warming shower desperately.

After my shower and getting dressed in our schools uniform, I headed downstairs, placing my bag at the door next to my shoes and headed for the kitchen, seeing my sister already at the table, reading the newspaper with toast and a cup of coffee in front of her. "Morning…" I greeted my sister with as I headed for the cabinets, getting my breakfast together, before sitting opposite Leah.

"Morning" she replied, taking a bite of her toast. After that, it was complete silence between us as we ate our food. I remember when mum and dad were still alive, dad would be doing the same thing as Leah, sitting at the table with the newspaper in hand and toast and a cup of coffee sitting before him, waiting to be consumed, while mum would be running around getting us ready for school, making sure we all ate before we all left the house.

"Ready?" Leah's voice snapped me out of my memories bringing me back down to Earth. I looked up to see that Leah was ready and waiting. I looked down at my food to see that I was finished as well. '_Huh. Who would of thought you'd get something done quicker without thinking about it_' I mused, getting up from my seat and heading for the sink, placing my dishes in the sink, I headed for the front door, slipping my shoes on and grabbing my bag and coat before leaving the house, closing and locking the door behind me and racing to the car, seeing Leah already in there with the car on and the heater blasting.

"All good" Leah asked as I slipped in, doing a mental check of the things I needed before answering, I turned to my sister and gave her a smile before nodding.

"Yep" and with that Leah pulled out of the drive way before driving off to the high school.

xXxXxXx

As Leah pulled up at the front of the school, I was about to slip out of the car before she stopped me. "Seth" I looked back to see her still looking out the front window. "Be safe" she said in a caring tone that I haven't heard from her all the rarely. Giving her a reassuring smile I slipped out of the car and closed the door, watching as my sister drove off down the road. I didn't move till she was out of sight, only then did I start to head for the school's front doors and merging in with the rest of the student body, as I headed for my locker.

Once I was done sorting through my locker and getting the books I needed for my next few classes, I closed my locker and leaned against it, knowing that I still had a several minutes left before class had to I leaned against my locker letting my fetish kick in for the time being, just amuse me as I wait.

It was weird though, most of the times when I'd let my fetish kick in, it'd at least stir something within me, but now, nothing was happening. It just seemed as though it was something that was here-now-gone-the-next kind of thing. It was a little unnerving really. I mean all of the sudden my favourite pass time thing wasn't working. I mean there hasn't really being anything else that could take up my time. So what's happening?

Though that seemed to change as one butt came walking passed that seemed to really stir something up with in me, I mean I let my eyes trail after it and let them stay on it as the person of the ass came to a halt. And I stared, downright stared at that ass for gods know how long; it felt like for ever, till finally something snapped me out of my trance; a slap up the back of my head snapping me out of my fetish for the time being.

Turning on the spot I was greeted with the sight of a look of confusion and a glare. My two best friends stood before me, one with each expression.

"What?" I asked dumbly, defiantly not knowing what it with those expressions.

"What. You were staring at Jacob's ass, that it what" Brady stated. I raised an eyebrow before turning around to look where that ass from before, finding it where I left it, and started to raise my head, following up from the owner of that ass, seeing that the person had a well-shaped body as their school shirt clung to their body, a wide back with broad shoulders match followed by a thick muscular neck, then seeing the profile of my enemy. Jacob Black.

Quickly snapping my head around back at Collin and Brady I gapped at them. '_Oh shit'_ was the only thought that ran through my head as I stared dumbly at my friends, before shaking my head and stated that I had to go to class, keeping my head down and not daring to look up at Jacob or anyone else.

As I reached my class room, I hesitated, the thoughts of what happened last week ran through my head, the sound of James' laughter piercing through my head, blocking everything out, followed by his voice as he praised me for my body. I felt beyond violated. I never wanted to enter that class room ever again, I don't even know how I was able to do it last week, I guess I just turned my body off before entering never wanted any thoughts to run into my head or anything. I was scared, scared now and scared then for back then James was still my teacher, and now, he still is my teacher.

Taking a deep, deep, deep breath and slowly letting it out, I entered just in time for the bell to ring. "Ok class please take your seats, we'll be starting the lessons soon" a feminine voice called out throughout the classroom, making my head snap up as I was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had sandy blond coloured hair, which was pulled back into a pony tail that reached about her mid back. She had a kind of heart-shaped face, with her lips a bright red from her lip stick and had beautiful green coloured eyes.

"Seth, please take your seat" the lady asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to Embry. Shaking my head I followed her instructions and headed for the seat indicated for me, getting a few chuckles as I went. "Now class, from this day forth I will be your new English teacher, for Mr James has left the school" our new teacher said, whispers breaking out as soon as they heard the news about James. I was confused beyond all.

"Why was Mr James fired?" someone called out, voicing the question through my head, I mean he was a brilliant teacher and most of the people in his classes liked him. So why was he fired?

"Sorry, but that'd under staff information only" the new teacher said. "Now let's put that aside and start on the lesson shall we" she smiled a smile that seemed to brighten up the whole room. Even I could feel a smile coming to my lips as I stared at her.

"Now ladies and gentlemen my name is Mrs Valentine, and no sorry boys but I will not be your valentine, for I'm already married" she said while raising a hand and showing us her ring finger, which had a ring on it. Well whoever her husband is, is one lucky guy, to have such a beautiful woman. But as she showed us her ring, you could hear all the guys in the classroom groan in dissatisfaction, while the girls gasped at the size of the rock on her hands. I chuckled at the two different sounds coming from my class mates.

"Now, let's get to it. Who here can tell me…." and with that we were off Mrs Valentine teacher her lesson as we students wrote notes down, answered questions that were asked and asked questions that only the teacher would know.

All in all it was a fun class to be in, you could hear the glee in peoples tones as we exit the room, other students chatting with each other about the way the teacher taught, what questions they didn't get up to if it weren't for Mrs Valentine, Mrs V. for short. She declared that herself as everyone kept calling her name out, and we were all happy to oblige.

I knew then that I'd like that class even more, since I still had that smile on my face from the very beginning.

xXxXxXx

I sighed as I enter the cafeteria, heading straight for the lunch line before going to the table where my friends sit, taking a seat between Bree and Brady. "Hey…" I said loud enough for everyone to hear me before sitting down and going quiet. Instantly everything came to a standstill as all eyes pointed at me, the same questioning look in all their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Nothing, just tired" I said patting her hand as a thanks. "Actually, I'm not really that hungry, so if you'll excuse me. I'll see you guys in study hall" I said standing up as I pushed my chair away, grabbing my bag and leftovers and heading for the bin, chucking my rubbish away before heading for the exit doors, feeling the eyes for my friends on me as I went.

I didn't know where I was going; I guess my feet were just pulling me to where ever they wanted to go. Because I only had one thing on my mind; what was wrong with me? It was simple really; it was as I was walking pass the front office that I overheard the teachers talking.

**Flash back**

"_Are you serious? Professor James did this to a child" a stern voice spoke out, catching my attention as I was heading for my next class._

"_Yeah, we even have proof of it. Some kid came here last week and dropped them off, saying that we had to see them or something like that" another voice said over the murmur that broke throughout the room. I was confused really; I mean who were they talking about besides Mr James? Could it be he has done something else, but then they did say a child so I'm guess it involved someone from this school or maybe out of school. Thought after thought ran through my head, more and more questions coming and going, and weren't receiving any answers, till another voice spoke one that was coming from the principle of this school._

"_Well then it's settled, Professor James will be fired and reported about this as soon as possible. Meeting over" a voice spoke over everyone. I softly cursed my thoughts for getting out of control that I missed most of it._

**End of Flash back**

After that I was quick to exit out of the front office, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, so I headed for my next.

I was tapped out of my thoughts as I hand as placed on my shoulder, making me yelp and jump a little. I turned around to see the librarian chuckling softly behind her hand. "Sorry, I was calling out to you but you wouldn't answer" the librarian said slowly her chuckles became calmer, till she was only smiling at me. "What are you looking for this time" she said looking at the books in my hand.

I didn't realise that my feet actually led me to the library. I was a little shocked, till I looked at my hands to see what it was that I was looking for this time and seeing books for our history project. Well I'm glad that my sub-conscious mind still works when my mind isn't.

"Ah same project, how's it coming along" the librarian asked following me as I headed for my table in the back.

"Almost done, just need to wait for my partners to give me their information and I can finish it off" I gave the librarian a smile as I placed the books down and taking a seat at my table.

"Wow, and you only get the project last week. Wow you really do have a lot of time on your hands" she said, shock evident on her tone.

"Hehe, yeah I guess" I smiled up at her as I opened my books. "Well, not to be rude, but I really need to get this done with, sorry" I said apologetic, gracing her with a smile. She nodded in return before turning and walking away. I waited till she was back at her desk before I started to copy notes down for the history project.

It wasn't till about halfway through lunch that I was snapped out of my research zone. See I was all into the research, going from one book to another and writing notes here and there, getting good ones, starting to write bad ones till I cross them out and look for something better, even getting up and looking for more books to read. This is what I did whenever I started researching, and no one disturbs me when I'm in this zone.

You see there is a reason as to why the table in the back of the library, closest to the window is my area. One I get a good view of the sky and the forest at the back of the school, especially when it was sunny outside, that was the best time to come up here. Another reason was because it was closest to the kind of books that I liked to read, starting from you romance books to your adventure books, I was close to reading all of these books actually, but it wasn't only that it was closest to the fiction books it was also close to the research books. But the main reason it was the best spot, was because it was the most secluded spot in the whole of the library. If I could I would hide back here for the whole of school, just loosing myself in endless amounts of books. If you haven't noticed I liked reading.

But now we're getting off track. The reason I was snapped out of my zone, was the person that was standing before me in all their muscle glory, standing there as if they were a god or something, just waiting for me to bend down and wait for their command. But you see I wasn't going to do that, for I was annoyed, I was in my zone, no one snaps me out of my zone, no one. Every regular that come's here knows that, even the librarian's worn people to stay clear of me.

Bu it seems this person didn't get the warning. "What'cha reading" the person's voice to glee for their own good, that I even felt my eyebrow twitch at how happy that person was at disturbing my research zone. Slowly my eyes rose from the paper, a glare forming on my face till I was facing the owner of that glee full voice.

"What are you doing here Jacob" I gritted through clenched teeth. I was surprised really; I didn't even know that Jacob knew that we even had a library here.

"Well first off you could have answered my question. But I guess you would probably answer with, 'A book'" Jacob said, taking a seat at my table as he did a poor imitation of my voice, again my eyebrow twitched. "But I guess I could let it slide" he waved his hand, brushing the past question off.

"Jacob…" I said in a threatening tone. I was anger, someone disturbed my researching zone, and no one disturbs that.

"To answer your question, it's simple really. I'm here to do research… remember" he looked at me, his eyes piercing into mine. At that moment, I felt my anger disappear as I stared into his eyes, seeing calm and kindness in his eyes. I was shocked, seeing those two expressions in his eyes. Usually he'd be looking at me with anger and hate. But now it was calm and kindness.

But why? Why would he be looking at me with those kinds of eyes? Why would he be showing me kindness all of a sudden? Why? Why? Why? Questions and more questions ran through my head as I stared into his eyes, loosing myself in his deep brown eyes. I wanted to pull away, I wanted to look away, but I couldn't I felt warmth as I stared into his eyes. The same warmth I felt a week ago in that closet, the same warmth I felt as we held each other in the locker room after what transpired.

I didn't know if I could ever look away from his eyes, I just felt so peaceful in his eyes. But all that came to an end as the sound of thunder rumbled in the sky. My attention was pulled away from Jacob and in the direction of the sky seeing heavy rain come pouring down from the heavens. Silently I groaned at the change in weather. Now I'll have to wait in the rain till Leah gets here to pick me up.

"Need a lift?" I turned to look at Jacob, to see that his body was still facing the window, yet his eyes were looking at me.

"No thanks, my sister's picking me up" I said, grabbing another book and hiding my face in it, not wanting to loose myself in his eyes again, though that didn't stop me from hearing him chuckle in his deep voice that sent shivers down my spine.

xXxXxXx

As school finally came to an end, I was having mixed emotions, feelings, thoughts and something else that my mind couldn't thought from being too tired. I was literally dragging my feet as I headed for the library again. I still had a few more notes to take down, and since Leah wasn't coming to pick me up to later, I have time to take them down. And right now all I really wanted was to have some nice quiet time by myself in the back of the library at my table and just take notes at my own pace.

But for some reason someone up stairs didn't want that to happen. For someone was sitting at my table with books around them and their head down, little movements being made, indicating that they are probably writing. '_Maybe he's new and didn't know'_ I thought to myself taking a deep breath to calm the flick of anger building. Taking another calming breath, I walked calmly over to my table and tapped the person on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you think that you could perhaps…." It felt as though time slowed down as the person sitting at my table turned their heads to face me. "You have to be kidding me"

Jacob Black was at my table with books around him and a pencil ready and waiting. What the hell is the world coming to?

"Well hello to you too" Jacob said smiling up at me. My breath caught at the dazzling smile he gave me, as my heart skipped a beat. It was beautiful; his pearly whites shinning up at me, even though it was cloudy outside, his shape canines were absolutely sexy. I wanted to run my finger over them just to see how sharp they really are. But I restrained myself from doing so and headed of the other side of my table. Placing my bag next to my chair and headed off to grab the books I needed.

"You won't have to go look for them" I turned back at Jacob, with a raised eyebrow. "I have the books you need here" he gestured at the stack of books around him. "They're the same ones you got out at lunch, right?" he looked at me with an amused smirk.

"You probably didn't get all-" I started saying before I was cut off by Jacob holding a book out for me.

"Oh no I did. Believe me" he waved the book in his hand. Hesitantly I reached out for the book, grasping it in my hand I opened it halfway and skimmed through it. My eyes widening as the contents were one of the books I had around me before.

"How did you…." I trailed as I reached for another book, seeing the same content from before, reaching for another and another, seeing that all the books held the same information I had from lunch. "But how? How did you know what I needed?" I asked shocked. "How? Why? Huh?" I was confused beyond belief.

"I kind of memorised some of the books you had and asked the librarian for some help. Though for some reason she kept giving me the stink eye" Jacob looked back to see that the librarian was still giving him the stink eye. "I don't think she likes me" he said only loud enough for me to hear.

I huffed, shaking my head as I sat down, reaching into my bag and pulling out my note book and pens, before getting down to studying.

It was silent between us, Jacob didn't make much noise, a few grunts here and there, some sighs, but overall, Jacob was silent. It was odd. Usually when I see him, he's always the loud mouth in the classroom, gaining the attention of everyone around him. But right now, he hasn't uttered a word, thought I wouldn't put it passed him in the next five minutes or so.

It was actually quite scary to see Jacob quiet. I didn't know what he was thinking, what he was going to do next, what he was going to say, nothing. It was frustrating. For the first time I actually wanted Jacob to say something. I wanted him to accuse me of something, sprout rumours anything, I just want me to… "Do something"

Jacob stopped his writing to look up at me with a confused face. Only then did I realise that I spoke out loud at the end. "Wha-"

"N-nothing, nothing. J-just get back to work" I stuttered grabbing the closest book and opening it at some page, not really reading it, just staring at it wanting to control the blush that was spreading across my face.

'_Please continue writing, please continue writing' _I chanted in my head, wanting my heated face to calm down.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

As the younger of the two, at the table, sat staring at the book wanting to get his blush under control, the other sat there staring at the boy in mild surprise that the boy would just say something like that, while also in amusement for the boy was actually looking at the book upside down. So Jacob knew that Seth wasn't actually reading the book.

Jacob smirked as he reach over to Seth, grabbing the book, hearing a gasp come from the boys lips, he picked it up and turned it the right side up, placing it back into Seth's hands. "There, that should be better to read now" Jacob said, smiling at Seth as the smallest one looked over the book, getting a glimpse of the same smile for lunch time. Not wanting to get caught in that gaze Seth rose back up the book, shutting Jacob's face from his gaze as he started to actually read the book, pulling a hand away from the book, Seth groped the table for his book and pens, finding a good source of information.

And soon silence feel between the two boys, thought it wasn't uncomfortable at all, it was actually quite nice. Every now and then Seth would look up from his work to see Jacob still doing his work and writing notes. Sometimes he'd get up to get another book, and as he did Seth would look up from his work and watch as Jacob walked off down the multiple aisle of books, his eyes always betraying him as they looked down to his ass, and he swore Jacob always made his ass sway as he walked, just like girls did when they wanted a man to look at their ass, and it was working on Seth.

And when he'd return back to his seat, Seth would act as though nothing was happening. But what he didn't know was that Jacob knew that Seth would be watching his as he walked down the aisles. He thought it was funny really, Seth thinking that'd he was an innocent kid and acting as though he wasn't caught watching. But other than that, not much happened between the two.

Seth couldn't figure, for the life of him, why Jacob wasn't saying or doing anything and it was frustrating. But he let it disappear from his mind and continued on with his work.

Though that all did came to a halt as Jacob placed his pen down, putting it arms above his head and stretched his tired muscles, his biceps stretching and hardening as he did, catching Seth's attention as he did it. His abs showing as he stretched further back, allowing his shirt to raise and show tanned, toned skin with a happy trailing leading downwards and disappearing into the confines of Jacob's pants. For once Seth was actually curious to see how far that trail lead.

Jacob stooped his stretching as he couldn't hear the scratching of pen against paper. Peeking through a slit eyelid, Jacob was surprised to see Seth looking at his exposed skin with a curious look, his head slightly tilted to the side and shifting to the other as if he could get a better view from either side.

'_Curious little one isn't he'_ Jacob thought as he continued to watch Seth, his eyes now fully open. '_Doesn't even realise that I've caught him red handed'_ Jacob chuckled not realising that he actually did it and caught Seth attention, causing the smaller of the two to raise his gaze up, their eyes meeting instantly.

Jacob Black, for the first time in his life, was speechless as he started into the curious innocence of Seth's eyes. It was mesmerising, just like that time he first saw Seth blush, he was captive by the look in Seth's eyes. Neither of them really realised it but Jacob lowered back to his sitting position and slowly leaned forward, wanting to get as close to Seth's eyes as he could.

But that was halted as Seth pulled back, a small blush coming to his cheeks as he curled into himself, suddenly feeling giddy about staring into Jacob's eyes. That warmth coming back from lunch time, and it felt nice. Seth turned his attention back to Jacob to see that he was almost half way over the table, staring at Seth just like he did earlier. Slowly Seth got up from his seat, feeling the need to stretch his legs.

Walking down the aisles, he stopped just before going down one aisle to look back at Jacob, a look in his eye, as if he was saying 'come', before walking down the aisles, pretending to look at the books curiously. Jacob didn't hesitate to follow after Seth as he walked down the aisles.

And soon started a chasing game. One where As Seth looked at the different books, Jacob would come closer and closer, till Seth finally looked back at Jacob to see him holding a book in hand causing Seth to giggle before continuing to walk down the aisle, grabbing a book here and there to allow Jacob to catch up.

It was then that the game came to a pause as Jacob trapped Seth between himself and the shelf, reaching above him to grab a book, causing Seth to gasp in slight shock as he turned on the spot, coming in view of Jacob's chest, not knowing what came over him, Seth raised a hand and placed it over Jacob's chest, feeling the strong beats of Jacob's heart under his hand.

Jacob looked down at Seth, just as Seth looked up at him, the both sharing a smile, a sweet one. Jacob rested a hand on Seth's hip while the other rested under his chin, and slowly, Jacob lowered his head, his lips coming within centimetres, inches, a hair width away, and a breath away from their lips touching. A kiss that Jacob has been wanting since that time in the closest, or when he was over at Seth house, ever since that time in the locker room, his being wanting more from Seth.

Finally the play boy of this school wanting to fall in love and Seth was that person he wants to fall in love. And with this one kiss, Jacob will ask Seth if he'd do him the pleasure of-

_Ring. Riing. Riiiing. Riiiiiing._

The sound of a phone ringing caused the two to stop what they were doing and halted. Seth sighed, raising a hand and placed it on the hand on Jacob's and lowered it, before pulling out of Jacob's hold, leaving the older boy standing there in shock as Seth walked over to his bag and pulled his phone out, opening it up and checking the message.

'_I'm out front. Come quickly I need to leave ASAP, Leah'_

Seth sighed again as he replied back before snapping his phone shut and packing his things up before turning to Jacob. "Sorry, I have to go, my sisters waiting for me" grabbing a few books, Seth quickly put them away.

Jacob sighed as he regained his posture. "It's okay, I was about to leave anyway" he sighed, also grabbing a few book to help put them away.

After putting the books away, the two said bye to the librarian and went their separate ways. Both not looking back at each other as they continued onwards.

But one thing the two shared was some strong mixed feelings about each other, that they felt a little dizzy.

xXxXxXx

As Jacob reached his car, he unlocked it and slid in, just sitting there in silence as the rain pelted against his car. Then in an instant Jacob banged the against the wheel. "FUCK! What the fuck is wrong with me" he shouted in his car, again banging against the wheel. Jacob didn't know what was happening it him; he was confused, emotionally and mentally. He didn't know how to handle this, and the whole dating Seth. Where the hell did that come from?

Knowing that staying here and just sitting won't do much for him he started his car, pulled out of the parking lot and sped off home, his thoughts shifting from one thing to another. Hate Seth. Date Seth. Tease Seth. Love Seth. Make Seth's life hell. Make it heaven for him. Mixed feelings and thoughts running in his head, he didn't know what to do.

All he knew was that Seth wasn't good for him, but was something that he wanted desperately.

xXxXxXx

For Seth though, his brain wasn't in turmoil like Jacob's, his was quite settled. He actually wouldn't mind dating Jacob. '_I mean isn't time to forget about the past and move on'_ he thought a smile coming to his lips as he did.

"What are you so smiley about" Leah questioned with a raised eye brow once Seth got into the car, before she pulled off the sidewalk.

"Just had a pretty good day, despite the weather" Seth shrugged, looking out the window and up at the sky, a nice smile upon his lips as he did.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, so tell me what did you think about it. Again I am so sorry it took me three weeks to finally update this story. It's just that I've been pretty busy and then tired right after it. Apparently recovering takes quiet a lot out of you. So yeah, so sorry, I'll try my hardest to get the others up, but I don't make promises, so you'll probably have to bear with me, again so sorry.<strong>

**But please don't stop that from review and letting me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**WolfPacFann ^_^!**

**P.s: Sorry if there are any mistakes or any kind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Well here we are at chapter six. I'm so grateful to all the people who has reviewed, favoured, and alerted this story and all of my stories. Now I know I don't usually do this, but I'm in an emotional mode and felt like I should be expressing my thanks to all of you out there, even the people that read this, I'm still gratefully that you're taking the time to read this and all others.**

**Okay I think I've expressed enough emotions now, I'm pretty sure I have. Anyway, I'll let you guys get on to reading this chapter so I depart with.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

For some odd reason, I had a strange feeling that today was going to be the exact same as last week. I couldn't explain it, but it just felt like it. I mean it was raining, again, thought maybe a little be harder than last time. I didn't want to get out of bed, like every other day, so I guess that was normal. The coldness in my room was crisp and fresh, piercing the bare skin that wasn't covered by my blanket, making it cold to the touch. And like last time, I pushed my blanket away and instantly I regrated it as the cold air hit my warm skin, making me wanting to wrap the blanket around my shoulders and take it with me to the bathroom and have it on till I had to jump in the shower.

But I couldn't do that, cause then I have to bring it back to my room and lay it out on my bed again, so evidently it was a total waste of time to even think of doing that. So sitting on the side of my bed like I did last week, I reached to the heavens and waited for the satisfying snaps and cracking sound my body made. I sighed in delight as I stood up and headed for the bathroom, grabbing a towel on my way and turning the water on a temperature close to hot but not quite, before stripping out of my minimal clothes and jumped in as soon as I could, not wanting the cold air to pierce my skin any more than it already has.

After having finished my shower and very reluctantly hopped out of the warm embrace of the water, quickly drying myself off and headed back to my room to change into my school clothes before heading back down the hall way and this time going down the stairs to have some breakfast.

And as I said before it felt like déjà vu, my sister sitting at the table with two slices of toast before her, a cup of coffee and the newspaper in her hand. I had to shake my head as I walked into the kitchen, "Morning" I said to my sister, before walking about and getting myself some breakfast, and once done took a seat opposite Leah. Okay so that wasn't totally like déjà vu, I mean this usually happens, but earlier it was like déjà vu.

"Morning…" Leah said as she read the paper, her eyes never leaving the paper, even as she took a bite of her toast, just like she did last week. This was getting freaky and it was getting freakier by the second.

And just like last week the thoughts of dad sitting in the same position as Leah, and mum walking about the kitchen came to my mind and I had to breathe deeply and change my thought process before I started to let tears come and gain Leah's attention, making her have to worry about me, which I didn't want happening, for she already had enough on her plate as it is. And since nothing was able to come to mind, I decided on just eating my breakfast.

Throughout the whole time Leah and I sat at the table, not a single word was exchanged between us, no comment about the weather, no chatting about what was in the paper, no talk about how school or work is, nothing. It was actually quite lonely in the morning, despite Leah sitting opposite me.

I sighed as I got up, having finished my breakfast early for once and went back up to my room, seeming to have forgotten my school bag. When I came back down Leah was waiting at the door, looking at her watch as she walked out having seemed to have seen me from the corner of her eye or something, before walking down the front porch, an umbrella over her head as she walked. I grabbed my hoddie and threw it over my uniform, before walking out and closing the door behind me, checking to see if it's locked before jogging over to car that Leah had up and running.

"Ready?" I nodded knowing that I already had everything I needed in my bag, the reason for it being so heavy right now. My sister nodded to me before pulling out of the driveway, and driving down the road, dropping me off at school was her first stop before heading for her work place.

After a silent ten minute drive to the school, Leah stopped at the front gates. We exchanged a quick good-bye before I hopped out of the car, knowing that Leah needed to get to work as soon as possible. I turned around as I closed the door and wave to my sister, getting a nod in return before she drove off. I watched as she drove off till she was out of sight, before turning on my heel and headed for the school building, my locker being the first destination that I needed to stop at.

But as I enter the halls of the school, it seemed… quiet. I could feel eyes burning into me as I headed for my locker. I didn't try to pay too much attention to it, but I couldn't help but quicken my pace as I headed for my locker. I sighed as I could see my locker with in sight, glad to see something that will keep me occupied till bell rang and everyone left for their first class of the day.

But it seems that my salvation was taken from me as I reached my hand out, only for it to be grabbed, before I was being dragged away from my locker against my will. I kept my eyes on my locker till it came out of my sight. It was then that I decided to see who the culprit was that was taking me away from my salvation.

"Brady?" I wasn't really all that shocked to see Brady dragging me away from my locker. He was always worried about me in some form or way. "Brady, what are you doing?" I asked as we entered an empty room, well except for Collin standing there with a worried look on his face. "Uh… Care to explain" I crossed my arms, not quite happy about being dragged into a room for no apparent reason.

"We really should be asking you that" Brady sneered, his eyes narrowed in a hard glare. "You care to explain to us why you were in the library with Jacob, just about to smooch" I raised an eyebrow at his question.

"What are you talking about? I hate Jacob, what makes you think I'd want to do something like that" I asked, taking a seat on the closest table.

"Then why is there a picture of you and him, with him trapping you against a shelf of books getting ready to kiss?" Brady said, ripping the piece of paper that Collin had in his hands that I only realised till now that he was actually holding. I got up from my seat and walked over to them, grabbing hold of the picture and looking at it. Seeing a picture that Brady described.

But what really had me gasping as my eyes widened was the text underneath. '_Is Seth really all that innocent?'_ Even though I could see the meaning but that doesn't really mean for the person who did this to call me a slut.

"What the hell? Who has the right to call me a non-innocent person? Do they even have proof" I inquired, stepping back as I glared at my friends before me, seeing Brady turn away, Collin looking down as he pulled another piece of paper out and holding it out for me.

"This is what they meant. The two pictures are meant to be together, but we wanted to question you about the one with Jacob first before this one" Collin stated, looking a little saddened as well as concerned, even though he wasn't looking at me.

Gently I reached for the paper and turned it around, gasping as I stared in horror at the picture before me. It was the picture of me and James that time in his class after his lesson. I dropped the paper as if it was on fire and stepped back, my chest rising and falling as I stared at the paper as if it was a demon of some sort as I continued to walk back, bumping into the teacher's desk.

"H-how did- did you- or whoever get that" I stuttered as I pointed at the picture as I stared in horror at my two friends, seeing a look of concern and worry in their eyes.

"I don't know who posted it, but I heard a rumour that Jacob was standing outside the door when this happened" Collin stated, jumping off the table and walked over to the picture, bending down to pick it up and fold in half and again and again till it was a small cube. "But it's just a rumour and I wasn't going to believe it till I heard that someone overheard Jacob talking with the principle about some photos that he took on his phone…. Then we find out that James get fired the next day, so…" he trailed off as he shrugged, looking at me with an apologetic look. "Sorry… I could see how much you and Jacob were… sort of getting along, and I might be wrong, besides it's just rumours, you shouldn't listen to them" Collin reassured me as he knelt down and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We're both here for you" he told me, looking back at Brady who had the same look that Collin had. I looked up at my friends and their happy faces, glad to know that I had others that I could rely on other than my sister. I smiled back but still stayed on the floor, drawing my knees up to my chest and sat there in silence.

Suddenly I got that strange feeling that this day wasn't going to be like déjà vu.

xXxXxXx

Throughout the whole day I avoided contact with Jacob, doing my best to keep out of his way, walking the other way when I see him in the hall way, doing whatever was possible for me to be able to keep out of his sights, even going as far as to tell Bella to tell Jacob what I needed for our assignment and soon. I got a strange look from her when I asked her, saying that I had somewhere else to be.

After that I high-tailed it out of there and headed for a different part of the school, just to be out of the same room as him at break.

But I knew sooner or later I'll have to confront him, especially when it came to history. But that didn't mean I couldn't ignore him. Which I was doing as I sat at my table writing the notes that the teacher was writing up on the board.

But I should have known better.

Jacob was known to be a pest to me, getting what he wanted was an easy task for him. Since he was stubborn the day he entered this world. How do I know you may ask.

"Seth…"Jacob called my name, his voice just loud enough for me to hear, though I can see that a few people were starting to look this way as Jacob's voice got louder. This was how I found out that he was stubborn. He's been trying to get my attention ever since we sat down, with him calling my name over and over. It was starting to get a little creepy. "Seth…"

I sighed, starting to get annoyed with Jacob trying to gain my attention. All I wanted to do was sit here and do my work. I didn't want any distractions; for if I started to lose focus, I know my mind will wonder over to how those pictures got about. I mean if it was sent to the school, no one should have access to the schools files.

"Seth…" I could hear Jacob's voice was slowly rising, catching a few more students in the class' attention. I didn't acknowledge them or Jacob as I continued to write. And that seems to have worked in Jacob's favour, for soon I saw a balled up piece of paper being thrown next to me. Raising an eyebrow I was planning on ignoring it, but curiosity got the best of me. To tell you the truth, I was kind of curious as to what Jacob wanted, I mean it could just be another question to the assignment, but if it wasn't I wasn't going to answer it.

'_Why have you been ignoring me?_

_Jacob'_

And I was right, it wasn't a question, well not one related to the assignment anyway. I don't know what really compelled me to reply, I mean just five seconds ago I told myself I wasn't going to, but I guess, once again, curiosity got the best of me. I was curious as to what he wanted.

'_I have my reasons. Now what did you want, I want to continue on with my work_

_Seth'_

I looked up for a second to see the teacher was now at her desk still speaking to the class. Taking the chance I tossed the paper back, not really caring if it went pass Jacob's head or not. As I waited I continued on with my work. It wasn't even two minutes before the balled up piece of paper came flying back.

'_I just want to know why you've been ignoring me…. Did I do something wrong? _

_Jacob'_

I couldn't believe he would ask that question. Did he seriously not see what has been posted around the school? All the pictures of me, especially the one that he has on his phone that he showed me that time be pulled me in the closet and questioned me about the picture.

I held in the temptation of turning around and staring at Jacob with shock or the temptation of standing up and making a scene. Instead, I curled one of my hands, took a deep breath and another one and another one, before finally writing something down.

'_You should know. You _are _the reason I've been ignoring you_

_Seth'_

Just as I finished writing the bell rang. Not wasting any time I packed my things and stood up, leaving the paper where it was and walked off, Embry already waiting for me in the hall. But before I could even say a word I felt a hand grasp my wrist and suddenly I was being yanked away down the hall. I looked at Embry with wide eyes as I was being dragged, my hand out-reached for him, but I was useless, for we suddenly had turned a corner.

I looked at who was dragging me this time and to my not so surprise, Jacob was dragging me away. But he seems frustrated? It was odd, just a minute or so ago, he was being a pest and now he was frustrated. I think someone has a bit of bi-polar or something.

"Jacob wha- Hey!" I started questioning what he was doing before I was shoved into a closet, you know I think it might be the exact same one as last time, I think. Recovering from my almost stumble, I turned to snap at Jacob, but I was stopped as I saw what he was holding. '_He must've grabbed it on the way here'_ I thought as I leaned up against the wall, crossing my arms across my chest as I found the shelves to suddenly be more fascinating than the person before me.

"…So this is the reason you've been ignoring me" I kind of flinched at the sound of Jacob's voice. It was odd, well sort of; it was soft, calm, with a little bit of anger. But the anger wasn't directed to me. I could hear the papers rustle as he changed between the two. "They told me that they'd keep it under file so no one would find them" he murmured more to himself then to me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye just in time to see him snap his head up in my direction. "Seth, I had nothing to do with this" his was one close to desperate. I was shocked at the tone in his voice. Never in my life have I ever heard Jacob talk to me in that kind of tone. Anger? Yes. Laughter? Yes. Calm? Sometimes.

Nearly all other emotions except for despite. It was unusual to hear that coming from the big man on campus. So I was shocked beyond belief.

"…"I didn't know what to say back, I was in too much shock to reply, which must of lead Jacob to believe that my silence was rejection of some sort.

"Seth seriously, I handed the photos to the principle and he told me that no one will see these photos, but will be used as evidence against James to get him fired for the sexual assault against a student. Please Seth" he continued to speak in that desperate tone. I didn't know what was coming over me, I felt like he was telling the truth, but at the same time my hatred for him over the years was winning, telling me to just blame it all on Jacob and say that I never wanted to see him again. But my heart, my heart was telling me to believe him.

It was all becoming too much, I couldn't deal with it. The mixed emotions, the beating of my heart and the pictures of James running through my head as the words of me not being innocent joined the images.

"Seth…" I looked up, seeing Jacob was looking at me with worry and concern as he stood over me. "Seth, what's wrong" I slapped the hand that he reached out for me, not wanting to be touch by anyone other than my friends and sister.

"STAY AWAY!" I shouted, causing Jacob to flinch back. Instantly the door to the closet was ripped open, and an angry looking Brady came marching in, a glare fixated on Jacob as he backed him up against the wall as Collin came running in concern.

"Seth it's okay. Your fine" Collin soothed as he wrapped his arms around me, slowly pulling me up to my legs and pulling me out of the closet. "It's okay Seth, your safe now" Collin cooed in my ear as he led me down the hall. I rested my head against Collin's shoulders; I could feel the eyes of everyone in the hallway look in my direction.

"You are and will stay away from him" I heard Brady growl before he was on my other side, glaring at everyone and anyone as the two escorted me out of the hallway and towards the front office.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I stared at Seth's retreating back as he was led away from me; not even paying Brady's threatening words any attention, for my undivided attention was completely on Seth. I felt anger and jealousy as he rested his head on Collin's shoulders. '_That should be my shoulder'_ I growled as my eye narrowed at Seth's friends.

"Dude. What did you do to him?" I heard a voice ask beside me. I turned to see Emmett and Jared looking in the direction of the three before turning to look at me as they disappear around a corner.

"I did nothing. And you will say nothing" I gritted turning and stomping my way out of the hall way, the silence of the hallway was starting to annoy me.

I didn't really have any destination in mind, so I was shocked when I found myself in the training room. Finding the punching bag there I pulled the gloves on and swung at the bag, pictures of Mr James' face coming to mind. "Asshole. Fuck wit. Cock sucker. Fucking prick" curse after curse poured from my mouth as I hammered at the bag, sweat building and trickling down my back. I paused in my beating to rip my shirt off before continuing with my punching.

I clasped at the bag as I felt exhausted, images of James being replaced with Seth, his smiling face as he laughed with his friends in the cafeteria, the pleasured look he had on his face as we did it here in the locker room, the curious look on his face as he stared at my body that time in the library and the silence that we shared as we almost kissed. "What's happening to me" I barely whispered as my mind started to overcome with images of Seth by himself, with me holding him in my arms, with me and kids standing next to us. More and more images of what our future would be if I were to date Seth.

"Jacob…" I slightly jumped at the soft voice. Turning around I saw Bella standing there with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" she slowly walked up to me, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah… I'm fine" I said coldly as I turned around, throwing not so hard punches at the bag this time. "What did you want" I knew I was being rude and cold, but right now I really just wanted to be alone, not wanting anyone else around.

"I heard about what happened. I tried to look for you as soon as possible. But I couldn't find you" Bella said as she walked around till she was standing behind the bag. "You haven't been here for a while, have you?" she gave me a soft smile then.

"Hmmph…" huffing in answer I continued to throw punch after punch at the bag. It really has been a while since I've been here. Usually I'd just go to the local gym, but before that I'd come here when I wanted to be alone. Only Bella really knew about me coming down here. For it was one of the places that we had sex at; quite a few times actually.

"I guess I have to ask you again. How are you?" I looked up to see Bella was slowly undoing the buttons to her shirt. I didn't move my eyes as I continued to watch her slowly undress herself. "Did you need help" her shirt fell to the floor and soon she was lowering her skirt. "Maybe a massage?" her skirt dropped then and her arms rose to come behind her back. "Maybe a stress reliever?" with that her bra dropped and there she stood in only her g-string. Her nipples hard and bouncing a little as she rested her hands on her hips. "Jacob"

I stared at her in silence as she stood close to bare before more and I felt…nothing. I didn't feel anything for Bella anymore. I didn't feel my cock stirring as I stared at her naked body. I felt nothing. I mean usually when I see a naked person, I'd get instantly hard, my sex-drive going over board and I'd react like a bitch on heat and start humping away at the naked person. But now, I didn't want to do that.

"…" no sound came from my mouth as I stared at Bella. It was then that a picture of Seth's smiling face popped up in my head and I knew what I had to do. Swallowing the lump in my throat I started pulling the gloves off, words running through my head as I walked closer to Bella.

Bending down I picked up Bella's shirt, unravelling it and resting it over her shoulders and doing a few buttons. "I'm sorry Bells, I can't anymore" I said softly as I stared down at the floor and moved away from her.

"Jacob" I looked up and was shocked to see Bella looking at me with a small smile. "I'm happy for you"

I looked at Bella in confusion. What the hell did she mean that she was happy for me? I just rejected her beautiful naked body. Why the hell wasn't she freaking out? "What?"

I watched, even more confused, as she giggled into her hand. "I'm happy for you" she bent down and gathered her clothes and walked out of the room, indicating for me to follow as she walked into a stall. "I knew that I wasn't the one that was for you. I mean, you needed someone that was able to keep up with you as well as someone who can keep you in line as well as show the emotions that I wasn't able to. So I started looking, going through multiply candidates, but none seem able to be the one" she stopped then before reappearing from behind the door, fully clothed this time as she walked out and took a seat on a bench, indicating for me to join her, before she continued.

"And then I thought of Seth. And he was perfect. He didn't let any of your shit get to him and always fought back with you. He was able to tame you after your time in the locker room, I mean you haven't texted me in like ages wanting to have a fuck or anything like that" I stared at her in shock that she was right, I haven't texted or called her to see if she wanted to have sex. "Plus, I saw the way you looked at him after your time in the locker room, the closet and the library" she pointed out, smiling at the locker before her as she was in deep thought. "I was actually jealous of Seth. I mean I was dating you and I didn't really get that kind of look from you all that much as you give Seth. So that was why I-" she cut herself off then and looked away.

"You what Bella? What did you-" I stared at her in shock as I realised what she said. "You did it. You posted those photos" I stared in horror at the girl I dated as I realised that it was her that posted those photos.

"What did you do" I growled at her as I glared.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay now I know I'm probably going to get a lot of flames from you saying what the hell. But, before you throw the fruit or whatever weapons you have in your hands, I left it there for I didn't want to reveal too much in this chapter, for I plan for chapter seven to be the chapter where something is going to happen. Okay, so bear with me.<strong>

**WolfPacFann**

**P.s: And no, you cannot throw the fruit, cause then that'd be a waste of good food. So eat it instead.**

**P.s.s: I have a request on my profile for anybody who is interested in doing so. SO please do give my profile a look see and I hope that you could follow through with it. I'll give you a reward as payment ^_^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Okay, first off, I just want to say how sorry I am that it's taken me this long to update. But life suddenly decided to become hectic for me. So yeah.**

**Well I won't keep you here too long, for I'm sure you don't want to hear my rambling as to why I haven't update, so I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

A week and a half since the photos have been put up. Even though they are down now, since the principle had them gathered and burned, people are still wary of me, looking in my direction as if they are expecting me to just jump someone and start ravishing them. It was amazing how quick people's perspectives can change after seeing a photo of that person doing something wrong or out of the ordinary.

A week and a half since I've been my usual self. I've been even quieter then I was after the incident with James. I'm actually starting to get scared of going to school now. I get odd looks from everyone in the halls. Every day I try to be early to my classes, not wanting to get there and see the looks from my classmates as I walk towards my seat. I usually couldn't wait till lunch time. But now, I can't wait for school to be over for me so I don't have to go back till the next day, only for the whole thing to start up again.

It's been a week and a half since that time in the closet with Jacob, and it's been kind of hard. Cause before we used to be at each other's necks, then we were at talking levels and now he's not allowed within arm's length, or more, cause Brady keeps Jacob at a distance, or I just can't look at Jacob the same I did after that time in the locker room.

I thought about this as I stared out my window, a towel in hand as I dried my damp hair, as a light rain pitter-pattered against the window. The weather channel did say that it was going to be showers today, so I'm not really putting what the weather man said past me.

Deeming my hair dry enough, I let the towel drop from my hand as I walked over to my closet and grabbed my school clothes, slipping the pants over the underwear I already wore, then a singlet because it looks cold outside then the button up shirt. After I was done clothing myself, I grabbed my bag, looked out the window one more time, before heading for the kitchen downstairs needing to get some food into my system.

xXxXxXx

Pulling up to the school, I was hesitant, as always after what happened a week and a half ago. Taking a breath I slowly let it out, wanting to calm my beating heart down. But it seemed that I was taking too long.

"Would you just hurry up?! I'm going to be dead by the time you get out of the car" Leah snapped, causing me to startle a bit as I whipped around to look at her, seeing that her eyes were narrowed and her lips pressed together hard. "Well get going" she snapped again.

I narrowed my own eyes at her as I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me, causing people to instantly turn around to look at me as Leah sped off. I didn't pay any attention to anything or anyone as I stomped over to the front door, pushing both doors open I continued to stomp on through heading straight for my locker.

As I finally reached my locker, I practically ripped my locker door open after getting the code in on the third try. '_How dare she make me hurry up? All I was doing was taking a nice deep breath, but apparently I can't even do that'_ I thought as I exchanged books from my bag to my locker.

'_I mean doesn't she know that I'm not having such a great time at school then I used to' _I stopped in my tracks as I thought about that. '_Well actually, I haven't really told her about what's been happening to me….' _I shook my head as I continued to walk on.

'_Still she had no right to rush me, I mean I could've made her wait another ten or so minutes, it's not like I wanted to go to school, like I used to'_ with that I nodded my head and walked into my classroom, taking a seat in the back next to window and setting my bag next to my chair.

xXxXxXx

It was lunch now, and slowly I put my books away as everyone else headed for the cafeteria. I could feel the eyes of my classmates and other students looking in my direction, probably waiting for me to jump someone, as everyone's now expecting to happen, no thanks to Jacob.

I looked to my left to see Jacob walk down the hall with his posse behind him as they headed for the cafeteria. I felt my heart squeeze as I saw the carefree look on his face as he walked with his friends.

Turning to my locker I placed my last book in and slammed my locker, before turning in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Not wanting to be in the same room, hall and…. whatever as Jacob fucken Black.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

Turning to look back I watched as Seth slammed his locker before turning in the opposite direction walking in a brisked pace. I watched as he even walked straight pass his two friends. They looked at Seth in shock, before looking at each other before Collin started chasing after Seth calling his name, while the other one, Brady, looked in my direction, our eyes meeting, only his were glaring at me before turning and running off after his other two friends.

I shook my head, confused by what just happened between me and Brady. '_Did our eyes really just connect?'_ I stood there in the empty hall, wondering why Brady's and my eyes just connected. It shouldn't have happened; I only had eyes for Seth and no one else.

'_So why did my heart skip a beat?_' I continued to look at where Seth and his friends used to, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "Shit" I muttered, shaking my head, as I pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and walked in.

xXxXxXx

After lunch it was time for history, which meant the one class that Seth and I both shared in. Which was torture, for all Seth did was ignore me the whole time, not replying to my notes or answering my questions. Even if they were about the class, he still ignores me.

Slumping in my seat after trying, and failing, to get Seth to notice me, I let my mind wonder.

After the time in the locker with Bella, a week and a half ago, I've been trying everything I could think of to get to Seth, but all my attempts were stopped by either of his friends, Brady being the main one.

Evert time I tried to get close to Seth, Brady would be there to stop all of my advances. He was starting to piss me off. All I wanted was to talk to Seth, but Brady would bud in and get Collin to take Seth away while Brady would glare at me till the other two were out of view before chasing after them. Sometimes all I want to do is punch the little fucker in the face for getting in my way of what I want.

I heavily sighed as I looked up at the roof. I was bored, plain and simple. I was bored and the only thing that would keep me entertained isn't giving me the time of day. Even when I was bullying him he still retorted. But now, things have started to get complicated.

I felt my eyebrows knit together as something occurred to me. '_When did things start to get complicated?'_

Was it that time in the locker room after the fight? Or was it that time where I caught James raping Seth and confronted him about it? Or was it when the teacher gave us that assignment?

My head straighten as something else occurred to me. '_Weren't the assignments due this week or last week?' _

Looking to my left, I noticed that no one else seemed to be tense or stressed. Raising an eyebrow I slowly raised my hand, cutting the teacher mid speech.

"Yes Jacob?" She asked, seeming to be a little irritated by the interruption.

"Umm, I'm just wondering…" Taking another glance to the left before continuing, "When are those assignments meant to be handed in?" I watched in confusion as some people slowly turned around in their seats to look in my direction. Some giving me odd looks, while others gave me 'are-you-dumb' looks.

The teacher sighed before looking at me. "They were meant to be handed in last week" I started to slightly panic as I seemed to have forgotten about that information. "In which they were. Even your team handed it in" I looked at my fiery haired teacher in confusion. "And good work on the assignment" she complimented as she turned back to the board and continued on with her lesson.

I tuned her out as I stared at my table in shock, before slowly looking up and staring at the back of Seth's head. '_He did all the work and didn't take all the credit?'_ I felt… odd.

For once I felt pretty pathetic that I wasn't able to help in an assignment, even after I said that I was. I felt confused, hurt, even a little lost.

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster in my chest as I looked down at my hands, wishing and pray that they had the answer. But it was useless, they didn't hold anything expect pleasure, pain and hurt.

xXxXxXx

School was finally over, kids running ramped as they headed for their lockers then their car, trying and failing at not getting too wet from the down pour.

Rain started pissing down around the middle of study hall. It seemed to have caught everyone's attention. Even Seth was looking out the window, though he seemed to have a concerned look on his face.

And as the saying goes; speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Coming down the hall was Seth Clearwater himself, his two friends nowhere in sight. I sighed, glad that he didn't have his friends flanking him. Taking a deep breath I picked up my pace heading in the direction of Seth, though I paused as he walked out the doors.

I looked in confusion. '_He does know that it's pissing down rain right?'_

Opening the door and standing with the rest of the bunched crowd, all who were too scared to get wet. Though my focus wasn't on them, and instead was on Seth. I watched as he looked up at the sky, before looking towards the entrance gates and took a deep breath, pulled his bag closer to him zipped his jacket up and started walking.

Yes, walking towards the front gates. I watched in shock as Seth just continued walking as if it was natural for it to be raining hard and getting drenched. A heard people commenting on Seth; saying 'what an idiot', 'is he stupid' and 'He'll be sure to catch a cold'.

Shaking my head, I turned around opening the doors and headed for my locker.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

Turning my head around, I watched as Jacob walked back into the school with a shake of his head. I sighed, kind of hoping that he'd come after me, this time I was actually going to listen to what he had to say. But that was only because I knew that I could get away if I didn't want to talk to him anymore.

Sighing once more, I brought my bag closer to me once again and walked out of the school grounds, taking a quick left and waited for my sister to arrive and pick me up.

xXxXxXx

I've been waiting for ten minutes now and my sister still has yet to show up. I was tempted to start walking actually. But I knew my sister would come, she said she would.

Hugging my jacket closer to me as the rain continued to piss down, but it was hopeless; I was already drenched to the core, even my underwear was close to being completely wet.

"Seth!" I looked up as I heard my name being called, over the sound of the rain pelting against the pavement and the roof tops, thinking that it was my sister. But it wasn't, for it was non-other than Jacob Black.

"What do you want?" I asked, not in the mood for being mean. I was cold and wet, all I wanted was a nice hot shower and to sleep in my nice warm bed.

"You haven't left yet? Where's you lift?" Jacob asked as he started walking closer to me, not seeming to be as wet as I was.

"I'm still waiting as you can see, and my sister is on her way" I answered, my voice lowering a little as Jacob was now next to me.

"Oh" he simply said as he took a stand beside me. It was quiet after that, the sound of the cars speeding on pass and the sound of the rain being the only sound to stand between us.

It was actually quite peaceful, the sounds and the smell of the rain was quite soothing, despite being drenched and cold. I took a deep breath, the smell of the rain wafting up my noise and rushing through my body. I was enjoying it actually. Till Jacob spoke.

"How come you finished the assignment by yourself?" looked over at Jacob seeing that he was looking down at the pavement, he seemed to have an odd look on his face, like he was frustrated or upset.

"Cause. It was getting close to the due date, so I finished it off" I said glancing to the left and right, hoping to see my sister coming down the road soon.

"But you didn't take all the credit" Jacob pointed out.

"Not true. I just took some of the credit. That's all I need" I shrugged, glancing to the right and sighed, glad to see my sister's car heading in this direction, but came to a stop at the traffic lights.

"But that isn't fair. You did all of the work, taking mine and Daisy load on the assignment" Jacob stated, determined to get his point across, that I should be taking all of the credit, and not only just a bit that I took.

"Look, Jacob, I don't really give a shit that I didn't take all the credit. I already have enough as it is, plus you seemed to need it more than I did, you and Daisy actually" I pointed out as I pushed off from the wall, seeing Leah's car getting ready to drive as the lights started to change. "So be grateful" I said walking in the direction of my sister's car, so that I didn't have to wait any longer than I already have standing in the rain.

"Seth. Wait!" Jacob called, coming up and standing in front of me, towering over me, slightly blocking the rain out as he did. I looked up at Jacob, giving him a little of my attention, he seemed to look a little troubled, as if he was having a hard time with what he was about to say.

"What?" I asked after he didn't say anything, but just as Jacob was about to start speaking, my attention travel over to my sister, watching as she came slowly started moving forward, and it was then that the sound of a cars horn blared through the sound of the rain.

And I stood there, my attention no longer on Jacob as he spoke, but was on Leah, I could just see her figure, she looked as though she was struggling. I couldn't tell if she was trying to get out or move the car or anything. But what I could see was that another car was coming in her direction, and it was coming fast.

"Get out…." I mumbled softly. "Get out." I said louder. "Get out!" I shouted, cutting Jacob off. But I didn't care; I was too focused on Leah, and her not getting out of the car. "Leah! Get out!" I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes as I watched what unfolded before me.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

**An: Well there we have it, the end of that chapter. I know it was harsh of me to do this, but I felt it was time that I finally gave you guys a cliff-hanger.**

**Now, I know it's taken me forever to update at least one of my stories, and I'm sorry. Life has just gotten hectic. I have two jobs now and both keep me pretty busy, so you'll just have to bear with me and my updates. I'll try whenever I can to sit down and write the chapters out, but I have no idea when I'll be able to update them.**

**So I hope you guys can understand, and hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Hope to hear from you guys soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Seth Pov

It was cold.

Or was it that I was cold?

I couldn't feel anything; my hands felt numb even when they are entwined together. My eyes felt hollow and lifeless, even as I stare start a head of me. My ears were deaf, a constant ringing going through my head. My throat felt dry, mainly cause I haven't drank anything in the time span it has been. My shoulders were hunched, trying to keep everything away for I didn't want to be near anyone at the moment.

But the worst would have to be my thoughts.

Memories, of the time that Leah and I spent together, coming at me like a picture movie, coming at me one by one, all showing different times throughout my years, from when Leah and I first met, the smile that spanned out on her face was the first memory I had of her, to the times her and I would hang out and play outside. Then it moved on to when we first went to school, how she would always look out for me, making sure no one picked on me because of my height, to the times she come and play with me and my friends outside and always loved to get dirty with us and was never afraid to do anything. Then the pictures turned to the time mum and dad died, the way she would always be there, holding me at night as I wept for both of us, how I'd watch as she struggle to find a job that paid well.

All the pictures were that of happy ones. I could feel myself moving, but it was only my lips, as they moved into a smile, it was small but I could feel it was there. But tears were rolling down my cheeks, but they were a mixture of both happy and sad, both for different reasons, one cause I won't know if I'll be able to create any more happy memories with the only family member I have left. The other, was because of the happy memories, and with those I shall treasure them for ever, I'll keep them close, I'll keep them locked with the same memories I have stored for my parents.

Though the memory that I wished to not share, to have stored in with my parents, soon came rushing to the front of my mind, a force of that like a bull, stunning me in my place as it replayed in my mind.

**Flash Back**

"_GET OUT!" I screamed, cutting Jacob off from his sentence. I stood there stunned, wishing Leah to get out of the car, but she wouldn't, she couldn't and I didn't know why. "LEAH!" I called, hoping that I'd catch her attention, hoping that she could see what it was that was coming her way, and see that I still need her with me, to be by my side, to stand with me and show everyone that we can still live, even with our parents gone, together and help each other through our times till it's ready for us to go our separate ways._

_I ran away from Jacob, cutting him off from asking any questions, as I ran towards my sister, the rain still heavy but it was clear enough for people to see, I ignored to calls of my name, as I ran to get closer to my sister, her name pouring off my tongue like a mantra._

_But she couldn't. She couldn't see me. She couldn't hear me. She couldn't even look in my direction._

_But it was too late._

_My foot had just touched the gravel, my other foot following close behind, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks but it was pointless, they only just got mixed up with the rain as I ran further, pumping my legs to get closer, to help save my sister. But I wasn't getting anywhere._

_And it was too late._

_I watched in horror as the oncoming car smashed into Leah's car, causing the two cars to skid along the road, the screeching sound of the brakes deafening to the ear, the sound of peoples gasps and screams could be heard just over the screeching brakes. But I couldn't pull my gaze away. My eyes, glued to the scene, I could feel them widening like saucers, as I continued to watch, my heart practically stopped, my lunges burning as I have yet to take a breath. My couldn't move my muscles, for I was frozen on the spot as I stared and watched as the two cars finally came to a halt in the middle of the road._

_I could hear people screaming, yelling, asking questions._

_But I paid them no heed, for my eyes stayed glued on the two cars, wishing, hoping that my sister would just roll out from the crash and smile in my direction and give me a wave. But nothing happened. There was none of that, no Leah rolling out, no Leah smiling in my direction and no wave. Nothing._

_Feeling my heart beat once more, I started to move my legs, lifting one after the other pumping them as I started to head in Leah's direction. But I couldn't move, my legs continued to run, but the rest of my body wouldn't comprehend what is happening. Tearing my gaze from the wreckage, I looked down to what was happening only to see two arms wrapped around my midsection, following the arms, I looked up till I finally saw who was holding me back._

_Jacob Black._

"_Seth… Are you okay?" Jacob asked, looking down at me in concern. I shocked, to say the least, that Jacob had been the one to stop me from rushing to my sister. But soon, that shock turned to anger, anger that it had been because of Jacob that I couldn't get to my sister, to help her out, to help her get out from the car. I could've saved her. '_I could've saved her' _I thought._

"_I could've… SAVED HER!" I screeched at Jacob, staring at his confused face for a second, before my fist connected with his cheek, forcing him to let me go as he sailed backwards and fell on his ass on the pavement. Without wasting time on what just happened, I turned on my heel and rushed to where the two cars have stopped. Ignoring that call for my name, I prayed and hoped that Leah was still alive that she will look up and smile at me when she sees me standing there._

_I could hear the siren's blaring in the distance, as I ran across the road the call of my name from Jacob as he chased after me was ignored as I run closer and closer to my sister. And just when I was about to round to see if my sister was alive, I felt a force hitting me from the side, pushing me away from Leah's car, keeping me from looking at the damage done to my sister. Getting ready to punch Jacob in the face again, I rounded in the arms._

"_LET GO OF M-" I stopped, my fist held in mid-air as I realised that it wasn't Jacob that has stopped me, but and police man, Charlie Swan, had been the one to stop me in my actions. I stared up at Charlie in shocked and confusion and wonder. "H-how? W-When?" I asked, as he let go of me and turned me away from the crash, the sound of the sirens now close and the call of commands soon being heard as people stated going about their work._

"_I was down the road" he said, thumbing in the opposite way the crash had begun. "I had watched you running towards the cars and I knew I had to stop you" he said. I looked up at Charlie, staring into his worried and concern black eyes as he gave me an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry Seth. I really do hope she pulls through for you" he said, wrapping his arms around me._

_It was then, that I realised that Leah wasn't going to just roll out of the car and give me a smile and a wave. Slowly, I could feel warmth coming to my cheeks once more, and I realised that tears had once again started to fall down my cheeks as the rain started to clear._

**End Flash Back**

My eyes stared ahead of me, looking but not really seeing. They were unfocused, I was unfocused. I couldn't comprehend what was happening around me. I didn't know what day it was, what time it is, how long it's been since I last moved. I didn't know any of that. My thoughts were quiet; nothing seemed to rise to the front to remind me of anything. My whole body was stiff and I was scared that if I moved, I'd suddenly break.

So instead, I decided to move my eyes, glancing from one section to another, my eyes focusing on different objects till I finally realised that I was in a room. The covers that I lay on were baby blue and soft pink floral pattern sheets. Tightening my hold on the object in my arms, I found to be a pillow, I took a whiff of the scent, and I realised that I was in Leah's room, lying on her bed in a foetal position.

As my eyes scanned the room, memories ran throughout my head, almost like a picture movie, flickered through all the memories that I shared with Leah in this room. The times that she would play with her dolls while I played with my action figures with the doll house she got for her eight birthday. The times we ran around in the room chasing each other as laughter of glee filled the whole house.

I could feel a smile coming to my lips as I replayed those memories over and over in my head. But that smile didn't last long as the thoughts of all the times that we fought with each other, the arguments that rang throughout the whole house, the screaming and shouting and slamming of doors. It was those moments that I hated having with Leah, neither of us would apologize for we were both stubborn, till it just became a distant memory that, like now, resurfaced and showed it's ugly self, one more time.

I blinked my eyes, and soon I found tears rolling down my cheeks as more memories of us fighting came to mind. I didn't know whether to close my eyes and allow more memories to come to mind and hopefully stop the tears, or leave them open and allow myself to go back into my shell and stay there. Only once have I been in this kind of state, but I wasn't able to be in my shell for long for Leah was the one to help me out of it, pull me back to the living instead of shutting the world away and staying within myself.

But Leah isn't here to help me, and I don't know if she ever will….

I closed my eyes, as pictures of Leah being pulled out of the car and onto a stretcher before being placed in the ambulance. I remember trying to get to her, trying to be near her to hold her hand to make sure that she was going to live. '_I wanted to be next to her throughout the whole thing. I wanted to hold her hand at least one more time…'_

But I couldn't.

Instead, I was held back by Charlie, my cries and shouts for my wishes were ignored, no one came to help me, and no one pulled me away from Charlie as he pulled me towards his car and shoved me in the back as if I was criminal. I knew he didn't mean to, for he was only making sure I didn't do something stupid.

But after that, after I saw the ambulance drive off in one direction and I in the other, I knew it was no use, I shut myself down after that, I was auto-pilot as Charlie took me away from my sister and brought me to my home.

I could hear voices, but I paid no heed to them. I was too engrossed in my thoughts, trying to get the memories out of my head so I would stop crying. It was the main thing for me to do, to stop crying because I could already see Leah standing over me scolding me for crying like a little baby…. '_Arhhh, why did I just think that'_

"Seth…" a hand was placed on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts, practically paralysing me in my spot. My eyes shot wide open, my heart beat practically skipped a beat, and my lungs were constricting and hurting from the lack of oxygen, for I had stopped breathing.

Slowly, as if I was a robot, I turned my head around in jerky movements, till I could see who had placed their hand on my shoulder and startled me, no rescued me from my thoughts. At first it was hard to see who was there because of the tears still running down my face. Rubbing at the tears, I looked back at who still had their hand on me.

"Collin…" I said, my voice hoarse, from lack of use, before looking towards the doorway seeing another figure standing there. "Brady…" I looked between the two of them, getting two different facial expressions, though the still held the same meaning.

"Hey…" Collin said, his face softening with a comforting smile on his lips, but you could see the worry and concern in his eyes as he stared into my own eyes.

"hey…" Brady said, his voice softer then Collins for some reason, but it was clear as crystal as to why. You could see the heavy concern on his face as he looked on from the doorway, looking as though he wanted to come in and be in Collins spot. But all three of us already knew that Brady never really was good at comforting people.

"Are you okay?" Collin asked, his hand moving to rest next to his leg as he continued to look at me. I turned my attention back to Collin, running his question through my head.

'_Am I okay? Am… I okay...? Am I… Okay?' _I repeated the question over and over in my head, trying to grasp the concept of it. It felt foreign to me, as if I've never heard that question before. "… I don't know if I'll be alright. After the accident, I didn't go to the hospital like I wanted to, instead I was brought here after that I don't remember much afterwards" I said, looking down at the pillow in my arms as I sat up and rested against the head board. "I don't know what day it is. I don't know the time and I don't know what's happened… with Leah…"

At that, I could feel the tears coming once again, and as if to rub salt on the wound, I buried my face into the pillow, Leah's scent wafting up and through my nose and bathing itself in my lungs. I could feel Collin rushing over to my side and wrapping his arms around my shoulders as he tried to calm me down, rubbing my shoulders as he cooed in my ear. I leaned all my weight into, making him my support at this very moment.

Brady soon joined us and wrapped his arms around me as well, probably realising that I was going to need all the support I can get. Collin and Brady tightened their hold on me, holding me as if I was a fragile ornament and needed support just so that I couldn't crumble at the slightest moment of them releasing me and allowing me to fall break at I hit the ground hard.

So stayed where I was, I stayed in the embrace of Collin and Brady, basking in the support and comfort they gave me, till slowly my eyes started to shut and soon my mind was blank for I didn't dream of anything of that night and I was grateful.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

It's been a few days since the accident that transpired and evidently, ruined Seth. The pain and sadness that was etched on his face was a look I never wanted to see on his face ever again. For even though I never got to know or knew of Leah Clearwater, the sadness that Seth showed that day was one that not many people are going to forget at school.

And it was shown, throughout the few days people have been whispering and chatting about the accident that transpired. It was unfortunate really, that not a lot of people knew who Seth Clearwater really is, unless you count Seth's friends but I doubt even they knew who Seth really was.

'_Though, I wonder….?'_ I mused, not really paying attention to class at the moment, my thoughts traveling elsewhere instead of how to solve the algebra problem that teacher has written up on the board. '_I wonder if Collin or Brady knows who Seth Clearwater really is.'_

They have to know who Seth really is, the two don't leave that boys side for a second, except for when they have different classes, but even after them they seek each other out and head off to break and lunch together. So they are bound to know who Seth really is.

I nodded my head, coming to the conclusion that I will find Collin or Brady and ask them to tell me who Seth ready is. If not, I could always just corner them and make them tell me who Seth really is… But then that wouldn't land me in Seth's good books if I did corner and make them tell me who is…

I sighed; I could feel a headache coming on as I continue to think. '_Seth, you better be worth this after all the thinking I've been doing and shit I'm planning just so that I can get to know you more' _

The bell went after I finally made my decision causing me to sigh in gratitude that I didn't have to continue sitting in the boring class and learning about stuff that I won't need in the future. Gathering my things I chucked it all in my bag and got out of the class room as quick as I could. As soon as my foot hit the halls, I started searching. Looking left and right I tried to find the two inseparable friends.

But it was easier said than done.

I looked from floor to floor, scanning searching every face that I could see, but none of them resembled Collin or Brady. Sighing in defeat, I headed for my next class, hoping that I might be able to find them at lunch.

xXxXxXx

I could feel my heart skipping beats as I drew closer and closer to the double doors to the cafeteria. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the doors open and I was shocked. Usually there was chatting flowing throughout the room, people chatting, shouting, gossiping but not only that, but people usually had their bags strewn across the floor, causing people to usually fall and tumble, which usually caused a good laugh for everyone who was watching.

But that wasn't what shocked me.

No what shocked me was that all the chatting and what not, that usually resounded throughout the cafeteria was all being done in hushed tone and bags were placed neatly next to people where they sat.

I stared at this sudden change in confusion. It was almost as though I had jumped into a different dimension and no one has explained to me what the hell was going on. Scanning my eyes over the room, I looked to where my friends were sitting and started heading off to there, wondering if they knew what was going on.

Once I finally reached my table, everyone looked at me and smiled, before turning back and continuing with their hushed conversations. I could feel my eyebrow rising in confusion as I took the available seat between my two best friends, Paul and Emmett.

"Hey guys" I asked, my tone not hushed like everyone else's, which caused everyone to erupt in 'shhh'. I jerked back a little at the sudden treatment confusion beyond all hell. "Guys…?" I asked once more, this time in a hushed tone like everyone else.

"Seth's back…" Paul informed me, causing my heart to skip a beat at the news. "But he's different man…" Paul continued, shaking his head as he looked to a table on the other side of the room. I too looking in that same I direction, I could feel my eyes widening in surprise as I saw Seth surrounded by his friends, and even from here I could see the fake smile that he had on his face.

"So why is everyone talking in hushed tones then?" I asked, my focus turning back to Paul, wanting to know the sudden change in the atmosphere in the cafeteria.

"You haven't heard?" I took to my right, my focus turning towards Rosalie, as an eyebrow rose. "That whole crash incident is the main subject in all the gossip that's been going around the school. Seriously, you should listen to it every once in a while" Rosalie stated, before turning back to her own conversation with Bella.

I looked over at Seth's table, my eyes focusing in the boy, emotions running through me, sadness, frustration, pity and concern. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as an image of Seth's upset face, tears rolling down his cheeks, his breath heavy and look in his eyes, the same look a man has when he sees his wife die right in front of his eyes. The look in Seth's eyes have haunted me ever since. At night I'd wake up in a cold sweat the picture of Seth running to his sister, but this time, another car comes the other way and crashes into Seth this time, sending the boy flying across the road and scraps and blood splattered over his body as he lies there unmoving.

I inhaled deeply, as the images replayed in my head over and over as if it was on loop. I could feel my body shaking as the images of me walking up to Seth's body and seeing the beaten and battered of Seth's body laying lifeless on the road.

"Jacob…" I snapped out of my thoughts as a voice reached my ears. Turning towards the voice I noticed that everyone at my table was looking at me with concern.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded that everyone was suddenly looking at me in concern. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, drawing my attention towards him this time.

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong?"

"You were quiet for a bit and then you just suddenly started to shake" Paul explained, causing me to now look in his direction. "Are you okay?" he asked, a look of concern on his face. I sighed, I really shouldn't get frustrated at my friends, instead, I should be glad that they are will to show their concern for me, so I put a smile on and glanced at all my friends.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I said, before getting up from my seat, "I think I'm gonna go. Not really hungry at the moment" I head for the other double doors that lead to outside, deciding that I some fresh air to clear my head, otherwise those images will never leave my head throughout the rest of the school day.

After having found a seat in the bleachers, I took a deep breath and slowly breathed it out, it helped to some degree. I could feel my eyes slowly closing, the lack of sleep seeming to have finally caught up with me.

I didn't know how long I was out for, a minute maybe five. But I was startled awake by someone sitting next to me. They didn't say anything; they just sat there, seeming to be content with just sitting and no talk needed. Opening one eye before the other followed, my eyes landed on the person who had just suddenly joined me.

"Seth?!" I was shocked, I'd thought I'd be the last person he'd want to see, since it was me who held him back as the cars crashed. I could still feel the slight singe of pain in my cheek from where he had hit me and knocked me on the ground.

"Hey…" he said, his shoulders hunched over, his hands gripping the seat's edge, his hair seeming to have grown just a little bit that he now has a fringe, and his eyes, his piercing blue eyes, seemed hollow, lifeless and red.

"W-what can I help you with?" I asked, cursing myself for having stuttered, while looking at Seth, wishing that I could see his eye's one more time.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay?" he said, turning his head and looking at me, the smile on his lips, though forced, still held the concern that was meant for me.

"W-what do you mean, shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I said looking at Seth shocked that he was more concerned about me then himself. '_He must be trying to forget what just happened. Stupid Jacob! Stupid Jacob!'_ I mentally cursed myself at my stupidity.

"Well, I saw you shaking at your table before you suddenly got up and left" he explained, sweeping some of his hair back as the wind blew it around his face. "So I was concerned" he said, looking at me with a smile on his face, a real one this time.

I sighed, realising that Seth didn't want people to concern themselves with his problems. Just by looking at his face I can see that he has been crying for more than a few hours, maybe even a day. But still here he is, at school walking the same halls, going to the same classes and doing everything as if it was still normal as though the accident never even happened to him. '_He's a brave kid, I must say'_

I smiled to myself, my respect for Seth growing tenfold.

"Yeah. I'm fine… just not sleeping really well lately…" I said, thought I bit my tongue afterwards, not knowing if I should ask if he's okay and how he's dealing with this. But again, with one look at his face, I can tell he wasn't dealing all that well with how everything has gone.

"Oh?" he actually looked shocked as he stared at me with those blue eyes of his. "How come?" he asked, looking quite curious as he turned his body to face mine, with his legs crossing on the seat and resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his entwined fingers.

"Ahh… Heh, actually…. It's nothing. Nothing at all, just something stupid" I said, waving my hand as if I was brushing the questioned away, before looking up at the sky and watching the clouds roll on by. "If anything, I should be asking you if you were okay" I said, not really thinking of what I was saying, until it registered in my head what it was I just said. And I panicked.

"N-n-not that you need to tell me… O-or that you need to answer that questioned, I-I- mean, it's none of my business as to know how you are doing, o-or what it is that you've been up to…." I tried to bite my tongue, I really did, but my mouth move before I can get stop it. "you know what, y-you don't have to answer that, actually I-I'm just g-going to shut up, yep that's what I'm going to do, I'm just going to shut up right now" and with that, I actually did end up shutting my mouth, even going as far as to place my hands over my mouth to stop myself from talking. But that wasn't all; I could feel heat rising up and onto my cheeks.

It was silent after that. I didn't dare look in Seth's way, I was already embarrassed enough, I didn't want to add more to it and see him crying to something. So instead I looked out to the field, the wind breezing on by and ruffling trees and causing some leaves to fall off and flowing with the wind. But the silence was killing me and I needed to know what it was that was causing Seth to be so quiet.

Turning my head slowly till I was facing Seth, I was shocked to see what was found before me. Instead a laughing face or a teary face, I was greeted with both. But I couldn't tell which one he was doing more of. Was he crying in sadness or was he crying in happiness.

"W-what's with the look?" I asked, my confusion getting worse and worse by the minute. I didn't know if my rambling had caused Seth to cry in sadness or in laughter. I mean, how do you explain this kind of emotion where someone has tears pouring out of his eyes before gathering at his chin and falling off while also having a smile spreading across his face and reaching his eyes? How can you explain that? "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? What, what is it?" I asked, question after question wanting to know the answer. But he didn't answer me.

He didn't answer me for a while. He just sat there smiling while the tears got less and less and soon, it was just droplets falling down his cheeks. I watched as he finally took a deep breath and exhaling it slowly before unfolding his legs and turning around to face the field this time a pleasant smile on his lips thins time.

"… You know, I always thought that you were an asshole" I felt my brow twitch at that but kept silent and allowed him to continued, "But, after our time in the locker room, then being put together for that project. My opinion on you changed after that and it continued to change, I saw you in a different light after that time in the library, and I really did want to kiss you. You played my game, and it seemed like you were all for it, but then it all changed when I saw those pictures of me up around the school. My friends tried to tear them all down, so I wouldn't see any of them, they even told me that you took several down as well" I looked at him, watching as he took a breath before continuing.

"But even though I'm supposed to hate you right now, for having put the pictures up in the first place and for having stopped me from getting to Leah…" I was going to open my mouth to object about the pictures, but I stopped as Seth turned towards me and smiled at me for a second before looking at me with a calm expression. "I still can't hate you. I don't know why, but if I do have to say something, it's… thank you. Thank you for saving me from doing something stupid" he said, another smile coming to his lips before he looked away before getting up.

My first reaction was to let him go, so that he could be with his friends, but something else was telling me to stop him, to stop him from getting too far from me, cause I wanted him around, I wanted to be around him, I don't know why but I feel like I want to hold Seth close to me, hold him close and never let him go, never allow him to get hurt again, never allow him to fall and break down like he did at the accident.

So my hand shot out before I could even register what I was doing. I stared at Seth's surprised face, surprised myself that I had even done it before I could even think. "Uhh…" I could feel my mouth opening and closing as if I was a fish out of water, but nothing came out.

"Yes?" Seth turned to face me, a curious and amused look on his face as he waited for me to say something.

'_Speak Jacob! Speak! What's wrong with you man, you suddenly choke when you finally have your chance, what the fuck!'_ I cursed myself and my inability to talk at this moment, before cursing my heart as it started to beat at a rapid pace that I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack then and there.

"Jacob...?" Seth said tilting his head slightly to the side, his amusement gone but the curiousness was still there.

I sighed, defeated that I couldn't say anything at that very moment. Slowly I let go of Seth's arm, dropping my hand to my side before turning away from Seth's gaze, my mind going a mile a minute as to why the hell I didn't say anything. "Nothing…." I said, cursing myself for chickening out at the last minute.

"Jacob…" I heard Seth's voice call out, gaining my attention instantly, curious to see what it was that Seth needed while also shocked that Seth was till even here. "What was it that you wanted to say?" he looked at me, an encouraging smile on his lips. I could feel my cheeks heating up one more time as I stared at the beauty that Seth offers to me.

"I-I was j-just going to say th-that… I'm sorry about the pictures and how they were posted…" I looked down at the floor for I couldn't handle it if Seth suddenly started going off at me for having been the reason of the pictures, but instead he stayed quiet, allowing me to continue. "But I just want you to know that it wasn't me that put them up. Yes, I did report it to the principle, but I didn't post them, actually I deleted them after having handed them in…"I trailed off after that, wondering how it is that Seth was going to react after my confession on those pictures.

"Can you tell me who it was that did it?"

I felt my heart skip a beat at the question, I did want to tell Seth the truth, tell him how put them up why they did it, but I don't think I could bare it if Seth lost a friend of his that was willing to give their support to him and make sure he doesn't go over the edge. "I'm sorry. But I can't, I think it'd be best if it was the person who did this tell you" I said, looking at the floor, that same defeated looking coming to my eyes one more time.

Silence met my confession for a few minutes after that, but I wouldn't be surprised if Seth had already taken to walking away and off to his friends.

But instead I felt I hand being placed on my shoulder, I turned my head, shocked to see that Seth was still here with me, but what shocked me more was that Seth was still leaning in, his head coming closer and closer and all I could do was stare into his striking blue eyes, my eyes locked with his own as he drew closer and closer, to the point where I could feel his breath wafting over my skin. Our eye contact was lost as he slowly closed his eyes, my eyes closing on their own accord as I expected Seth's lips to be pressed against me.

But it didn't happen, instead, I felt Seth's lips press against the corner of mine, it was soft, almost like being kissed by a ghost, but it was there, it was there and it was sending electric shocks running throughout my whole body, causing shivers to run through my body.

I didn't know how long it was that Seth stayed there for, it could've been for a minute or five, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that Seth had actually retreated back with a pleased smile on his lips and a soft blush covering his eyes. "Be seeing you…" he said, his voice taking that soft tone as though he was talking to a lover, before he turned around and headed down the bleachers, till he reached the bottom he turned around to look up at me and gave me another smile and a wave before disappearing from my vision.

I sat there for who knows how long, just staring at the spot that I last saw Seth standing, the smile on his lips etched into my brain and stored for times when I feel sad.

But I was snapped out of stupor as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"AH! I'm going to be late" with that, I got up from my spot and took the stairs two at a time till I reached the bottom and made a bolt for my locker to get my books for the next few lessons.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"SETH!" Turning my head in the direction of the call, I was shocked to see Jacob jogging down the hall and away from his group and heading my way. I stood where I was, waiting for Jacob to catch up before starting to head for the exit. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked as he finally caught up, stepping in stride with me as we walked towards the exit.

"Not much, school just finished, as you can tell…" I chuckled, which caused Jacob to chuckle as well. "But other than that, I was thinking of going to see my sister and see what the diagnosis is of her condition. Collin and Brady said that no one has tried to call, but they didn't know if someone had tried while they were at school" I said, pushing one side of the door while Jacob pushed the other as we exited the building.

"Hmm…." He was quiet then, I turned to glance at him wanting to see if I could tell what it was he was thinking, but it was hopeless, for he was already opening his mouth to say something. "I can drive you there. I wouldn't mind"

I stared at Jacob in shocked; surprised that he was willing to offer to take me to the hospital. "Are you sure? I mean, I could break down and what not" I stated, making sure Jacob was actually read to deal with a broken down version of me. "I'm harder to handle when I'm crying like a blundering mess"

Jacob laughed, his laugh causing me to smile at how hearty his laughter was, that I really couldn't help up smile as he laughed. "N-no, I don't mind at all…" He sobered up then, shocking me that he was able to sober up quick, "besides, I'd want to be there with you, if something bad were to happen" he said, his face straight and serious.

I started at Jacob in shock, my heart skipping a beat as I stared at him. I quickly turned away from him and headed in the direction of his car, a mad blush coming to my cheeks as the words he said replayed over and over in my head.

"Ahh, Seth?" Jacob's voice called out, I looked in his direction, trying hard to cover the blush, but it only intensified as he jerked his thumb at his car that was on the other side of the car park. "It's here" I nodded my head, my face feeling hotter by the second till I came to walk pass Jacob.

"I knew that…" I said, before heading for the passenger seat and opening the door, Jacob's chuckled following behind me as the remark 'Sure you did' reached my ears, causing my face to practically burn as the blush spread all over my face.

xXxXxXx

The drive to the hospital was silent, and I appreciated it a lot, I wanted to say thank you for having driven me to the hospital and for having stayed quiet as I tried to bare myself for the worst that's about to happen, for the worst news or even the good news, I wanted to ready for either of them.

"Seth…" I looked to my left, seeing that Jacob was now leaning on the steering wheel and was looking at me in curiosity. "We're here" he stated, nodding ahead of him. I turned my head to see where he was nodding to see that we were actually at the hospital that Leah has been submitted to.

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled slowly, calming my rapid beating heart and rubbed my hands against my pants trying to get rid of the sweat that was forming on them, before I stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance. I was shocked to see that Jacob was actually walking beside me when I glanced to my side when I saw movement. But I knew that if I said anything, I'd lose my cool, so instead I sent a silent thank you to Jacob instead.

As we reached the front desk, a lady that looked in her early thirties sat behind the reception desk, her fingers tapping away at the keyboard with her face focused intently on the screen.

"Umm…" I cleared my throat, getting the girl attention instantly, she seemed shocked when she saw me and Jacob, but that shock turned into a coy smile as her eyes landed on Jacob and seemed to stay there.

"What… can I help you with?" she said, practically purring her words, as her eyes travelled up and down Jacob's visible body. I didn't know what it was, but suddenly jealousy came over me, I wanted to act on it, I really did, but I knew it'd raise too many eyebrows if I were to do that, plus I wasn't here to be jealous, I was here to see my sister and that's all that matters.

"Uh, yeah, _I_…" I spoke, putting emphasis on 'I' to get her attention and stood in front of Jacob to block her view of him, instantly turning her face sour. "Would like to see my sister, Leah Clearwater, she was emitted here a few days ago, I'm her brother Seth Clearwater" I didn't want to sound like an arrogant prick. But the woman was annoying me, as she kept trying to get a glance at Jacob even while I looked the woman right in the eye.

Though she ended up giving up after she realised that I wasn't moving and Jacob wasn't going to be in her line of sight any time soon. "One sec…" she said, sighing before turning back to her computer and typing at a few keys before turning back to me with a bored look on her face. "She's in room 223, down the hall, take a right then at the end of that hall, take another left and it should be somewhere down there" she said, giving me directions, her voice still in that bored tone, but really I couldn't give two shit I was here for my sister, not to deal with some skank.

Without saying thank you, I headed down the hall, Jacob following a few feet behind me. After having followed the instructions given from the lady at the reception, Jacob and I now stood before Leah's door to her room.

But that was it, we just stood there, well I don't know about Jacob, but I just stared at the numbers on the door, 223, my eyes glanced a little to the side to see that the room was holding Leah in there. To tell the truth, I was scared to open the door, I was scared to walk inside and see Leah lying there attached to multiple tubes and cords, I was scared to see what kind of state she was in at this very moment.

"Seth…" I heard Jacob call, his warm hand resting on my shoulder giving me comfort as I continued to stand there, "I'll wait outside till you're ready. Unless you want me to go find a doctor?" he asked, I turned my head to the side to see him better, to see an encouraging smile on his lips. I nodded my head, giving him a smile of my own, silently thanking him as he turned to head back to the front.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself before I reached a hand out and grasped the door knob, before walking in.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

After having turned down the hall, I waited till I saw Seth enter the room. I could feel the hesitation he had as he stood before the door, if I could've I probably would've heard his rapid beating heart from the short distance I was from him. I could just image the sweat building up on his palms as he stood there. I felt bad for the guy, I wanted to do something, give him comfort encourage him that everything will be fine.

So I did the next best thing, I told him I'd go find a doctor that can let the kid know what's up with his sister and finally get some kind of closure from all of this. I inhaled deeply till my lungs started to hurt before slowly letting it out, my heart reaching out for the Clearwater siblings and hoping that what the doctor had to say would end up being good news for Seth.

As I rounded the corner of the hallway that would lead me to the reception desk, I suddenly felt myself being pulled to the side. Before I could even utter a simple word, I felt something pressing against my lips as breath started to ghost over my face, as hands run over my body, a moan filling the space and snapping me out of my stunned state.

Lifting my hands I grasped the at the hands trailing over my body, getting closer and closer to my nether regions. Grasping them in a tight hold, I her the person gasp in pain a soft moan leaving their lips. It was hard to see at the moment, so I couldn't see who it was that occupied the… room with me.

"Who are you?" I asked, my tone firm as I shook the person softly, I could tell by the thickness of the wrists that it was someone petit, but that could be either a boy or girl, but the sudden rub of breasts pressing up against my chest was any indication of a female, I didn't know what was.

"Aww…. Don't you remember me?" I could tell that there was mock hurt in the woman's tone, but to truthfully answer her question, I honestly didn't know who the hell she was.

"No I don't!" I said a bit firmer then I meant to, but I didn't really care to be honest, I was here for a friend not for my own gain. "And I don't really like it when I have someone pulling me into a room without even know who the hell they are" I released the females wrists and pushed her away, not too hard, but she still ended up stumbling and falling to the ground. "Besides, I have a partner and I don't think _he'll_ be happy to know that I was suddenly pulled into an empty room" I said as I headed for the door, opening it wide allowing the light to trail in and show who it was that had pulled me into the room, It was the lady from the reception desk that had completely ignored Seth and was practically stripping me with her eyes. "I don't think it'd be very good on your records for people to find out that you like to sexual harass people" I said in aloud tone for all that resided in the hall to hear.

And with that, I exited the room, leaving the door wide open allowing people who passed to see the woman in there, while I headed for the reception desk, before asking for the doctor who was watching over Leah.

xXxXxXx

Third POV

Seth entered the room. His eyes instantly flying toward Leah's sleeping form, the gentle humming sound of the machine that helped keep Leah alive and the gentle beeping of the heart monitor was all that cut the silence that seemed to blanket the room.

Seth stood at the foot of Leah's bed, staring at her lightly scared face, his heart beating wildly as his breathing became difficult. All he wanted to do was run over to Leah's side and fling himself on to the sleeping body, begging and pleading for her to wake up, to wake up and come back home and telling him what to do like she always does. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He knew that if he did do that, he'd disrupt the machines that were connected to Leah and keeping her alive. For that's why he decided to stay put at the foot of Leah's bed, for he didn't know what he would do if he was to be beside her.

"I'd probably rip all of those cords out of you and drag you out of here and chuck you into Jacob's car and take you home…" Seth mumbled softly to himself as he stood there, chuckling at his own words, but the chuckle didn't feel like it reach that glee that usually came with his words. Instead, it died on his lips before he even started to chuckle at his words.

He got no reply. But that was to be expected.

Seth's eyes scanned all over Leah's body, looking and hoping for any sign of life, any glimmer of hope that Leah would be coming back to him, to live with him once again.

But it was futile; he couldn't see anything, no slight movement of the eyes, no twitch of the fingers or the feet. Nothing. Seth could feel the tears coming to his eyes one more time, but he scold himself for being weak in front of Leah, so instead, Seth took large gulps of air, willing his tears to go away so he wouldn't cry in front of Leah. For it'd be like disrespect to Leah's fighting will to stay alive, as well as it being like Seth has already given up on Leah, already seeing her being buried under the dirt in a casket never to come back to the surface.

So instead, Seth held those tears in, willing his heart rate to slow down and his hands to stop sweating and start looking in a different light, where Leah wakes up, smiles at Seth and gives him a small wave, that's the kind of Leah, Seth wants to see. Where she's back in his life scolding him for doing the wrong thing, praising him for the achievements that he has worked hard for. Before finally the two siblings go their separate ways as Leah starts her family and Seth goes off to college.

That's what future Seth wants to see happening, that's the kind of future Seth will be waiting for when his sister comes back to him.

Seth's thoughts were disturbed as the sound of the door being pushed open and a gentle knock on the door as two occupants enter the room.

"Hi… You must be Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother" the person who entered the room first said, his hair bleach blond and close to white as the lights reflect on his hair, his smile genuine and kind as his eyes are the same, "I'm Doctor Carlisle. I've been assigned to you sister, under a request of a friend of mine" the doctor, Carlisle, said as he out reached a hand.

"Hi…" Seth said grasping the held out hand and giving it a firm shake before retracting his hand and refolding his arms. "Can, I asked who's the 'friend' that is, if you don't mind me asking?" Seth asked, glancing at Jacob anxiously as the doctor checked over Leah's and went about his work.

"Charlie Swan. He was a good friend of your father's, actually, both of your fathers" Carlisle said, stopping in his work as he addressed the two with that same smile on his lips. "And it was quite alright, you had to know who it is that's recommended your sister and what not" Carlisle said before turning back to doing his job.

Seth glanced around the room; till his eyes landed on the object he was searching for, to find Jacob standing beside him with a neutral look on his face. Seth continued to stare at Jacob, wondering what it was that seemed different about him. Seth squinted his eyes as he looked on in concentration. But before he could even find what it was, he saw Jacob glancing down at him with a raised eyebrow in question. Seth quickly glanced away, his cheeks heating up more than they used to, before scolding himself for having been caught looking at Jacob.

"Uhmm…. Doctor?" Seth said, stepping away from Jacob and catching the doctor's attention. "So, what's the diagnostics, of my sister?"

Carlisle looked at Seth with a sad look in his eyes that caused Seth to think of the worst. But Seth didn't up to conclusion, instead he grabbed at the hope that there will be good news, '_even if it's just a bit, anything is better than nothing, right?_'

"Umm…" Carlisle started, clearing his throat as he seemed to enter doctor mood. "Your sister is currently in a comatose state…" he started, causing Seth's heart to skip a beat but stayed quiet nonetheless and allowed the doctor to continue. "She hasn't sustained any major damages to her inner organs, which we are grateful for" the doctor stopped as he looked Seth straight in the eye, showing his best poker face. "Unfortunately, we don't know when it is that she'll wake up. So at this moment her state of waking up has been put down as indefinitely. I'm sorry" Carlisle said; finish his statement by reaching over and squeezing Seth's shoulder in comfort.

But what seemed to shock both Carlisle and Jacob, was that Seth wasn't crying in sadness, instead he had a smile on his lips as he looked at the doctor while fighting tears that threatened to spill. "Thank you… All I wanted to know was if she was going to live… So thank you. I don't care how long it takes before she wakes up; I'll be the first one she sees when her eyes open. So thank you doctor" Seth said, giving the doctor a shock of his life time at Seth's statement, before recouping himself and giving Seth a smile of his own before nodding and walking out of the room.

Silence once again blanketed the room, but it was different this time. For all Seth felt was happiness that Leah was going to live even if she was strapped to machines, she was alive and that's all that mattered in Seth's eyes.

Turning around and facing away from Leah for the first time, Seth looked up at Jacob with one of his happy go lucky smiles, a smile that no one has seen in over the past few weeks, a smile that Seth used to have plastered over his face throughout his whole day, a smile that used to caused Jacob to grit his teeth in frustration. But instead this time, it caused a different reaction in Jacob.

It caused him to lose his breath and cause his heart to skip a beat as he stared at the beauty that Seth held when he smiled like that.

"She's alive" Was Seth needed to say before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Jacob, basking in the warmth that Jacob possessed and the feeling of his muscles as they wrap around Seth's own body.

"She's alive"

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An:… WOW! Man, talk about an emotional chapter. I know this is going to sound cruel or something, but I really hope that a tear or two came to your eyes as you read this chapter. Man, I'm so glad I finally got this over and done with, the chapter anyway, we still have a long way to go before this story is finished, haha.<strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought of it, I'd appreciate it very much.**

**WolfPacFann **


	9. Chapter 9

**An: I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it. Please.**

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

I wished that I could've have continued to sleep, dream about all the happiness that has happened in my life, dream about all the good stuff that's happened in my life, all the good times I spent with my mother and father and Leah as we spent our days at the beach playing all day, all the family moments that's happened throughout my whole life.

But that didn't seem possible. Couldn't possibly be done it would seem.

_I stared ahead of me, my eyes wide open as I watched what transpired before me. It was almost like deja-vu all over again, but instead, it wasn't my sister I watched being crashed into, it was my parents. It was like it was them in the car instead of Leah._

_But how can that be? Leah's the one in hospital, right? Leah's the one that was in the car accident instead of my parents?_

_I could feel myself breathing harder and harsher, till it started to become difficult for me to breath. I tried to breath, but all I got were gasps, it was like I was stuck in a sinking ship and there was nowhere out and I only had a little bit of air left before the ship finally sank to the bottom of the ocean._

_I wanted to scream out for help, but no sound came out of my mouth, I wanted to move my arms, but they felt as if they were taped to my sides. I tried to move my legs, but it was as if they were cemented to the ground._

_Just as I was about to give in, allowing myself to be submerged in the water, allow the water to rush into my lungs and drown me to the deepest depths of the ocean. Just as I was about to close my eyes, feeling myself giving up; I felt something touch my hand. It was soft at first, as if it was a ghost touching me, but then it became more solid as it grasped my hand, holding it in a tight hold as it pulled me up and out of the water, allowing air to follow through my lungs._

_I could feel my eye lids slowly pulling apart, my eyes focusing on my outstretched hand, following it, wondering as to why it was that I was being pulled._

'_Am I dead?' I thought, following my arm till it came to my hand that was grasped in another hand and as my eyes followed the hand, I gasped as I saw who it was that was pulling me._

'_Leah!' I tried to scream, but no sound came from my mouth. I tried again and again, but no sound was coming out, so I gave up and instead watched as she looked at me with her caring smile, a look of caring and affection in her eyes as she looked at me and it was as if we were stuck where we were. Until I felt myself slipping from her grasp and before I knew it, I was falling._

_I tried to reach out for Leah, not wanting to be separated from her just yet, for I wanted to stay with her just a little bit longer. But it was pointless, I was already too far from her for either of us to grab onto each other._

_And before I could feel the impact of the water I knew that was underneath me…._

"LEAH!"

I woke up. I stared around at my surrounding, confused for a second as to where I was at the moment. Only to realise that I was in the hospital, sitting in the room where Leah, my sister, laid unconscious at this moment and not knowing when it is that she shall wake up one more time.

Sighing, I rested back on my folded arms, her hand held in my as I stroked it gently with my thumb as I stared at her peaceful sleeping face.

"Please wake up Leah…. Please…."

I don't know how long it was that I stayed there looking at Leah's sleeping face, but it wasn't till a nurse came in and told me that visiting hours were over. I made no movement to state that I had heard her, so I was a little shocked to feel a hand being placed on my shoulder and a reassuring squeeze followed afterwards.

I looking over my shoulder and up at the nurse, I was greeted by a caring and reassuring smile as she gave me a other squeeze before removing her hand.

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon. I mean, you been here for the pass month and a half…" she said, taking a step back to allow me to get up from my seat before stretching my muscles, before she continued. "I mean, if I knew that someone was waiting for me to wake up, I'd be trying my hardest to make sure I could see that person one more time" she said, smiling before she turned and walked out of the room, leaving me with her words swirling around my head on repeat.

'_I mean, if I knew that someone was waiting for me to wake up, I'd be trying my hardest to make sure I could see that person one more time…' _

'_Is that true, Leah? Are you fighting to see me one more time? Please let it be true… Please…' _ with that, I turned and walked away, closing the door behind me before walking down the hall, greeting the nurses as I walked by them.

It was true; it's been a month and a half, close to two, since Leah had been admitted to this hospital. I used to spend day after day at this place, thinking that Leah would wake up at any second I was there, but I didn't seem to happen. But still I never lost hope and prayed, every time I was there, that she would wake up. I'd come here every day after school and on the weekends, talking to her about my day, or what I had planned, but by the time I was ready to leave, I could never really pull myself away from her to leave her, for I knew that if I was in the same position as her, she'd stay by myself throughout the whole time I'd be in hospital. So in the end, I'd pull out of my plans and stay with my sister till visiting hours were over.

I didn't realise that coming here and staying till the very end, was bad for me. It wasn't till my friends started pestering me about why it was that I kept cancelling, to the nurses and Doctor Carlisle tell me that I can't come to see my sister for a while, saying that Leah wouldn't want me to keep come here and wasting my life away looking over her.

I knew what they were saying, I knew it from the start, but still I protested against them, saying that they didn't know what was best for Leah. It came to the point where they had to have security haul me away from the hospital and threaten to get a restraining order on me if I stopped coming around for at least a week and a half. Knowing that I should follow their orders, especially if I wanted to see Leah, I still chucked up a stink, before being escorted my Brady, Collin and, surprisingly, Jacob, as they took me away from the hospital and kept me occupied till the week and a half were over, surprisingly even after that I stayed away for the rest of the week. It took a while, but what Doctor Carlisle said was true, Leah wouldn't want me coming around every single day of the week to spend my time with her while I still had the rest of my life still ahead of me. That, plus it wasn't till I was force to look in a mirror to see that I had lost weight, and my skin started to turn a sickly pale colour…

Shaking my head, I sighed, disappointed in myself for acting like I did back then, I even said sorry to Carlisle the first day I went back, but he declined my apology and said that most family members react the way I did, some even worst. I was still guilty afterwards and now I was just disappointed in my actions, after that I was told that I was only allowed a few days to come and visit Leah instead of every day of the week. I accepted the terms, resentful if even, but still accepted them.

As I got up on the bus, I glanced one more time in the direction of the hospital before turning, paying my fee and going to sit in one of the seat in the middle, heading home so that I still had enough time to sleep before school tomorrow.

xXxXxXx

A lot had changed in the two months that have passed, and I do mean a lot. Well, not really lot, but in status wise and social wise, the relation between my group of friends and Jacob's, has been the biggest change in the whole school, that it was posted in the school newspaper, that my group of friends and Jacob's have now become one big massive group. It was that big, that our group now takes up two of the biggest tables in the whole school. It was a shocked to everyone, even I was shocked.

Especially when I saw my table and Jacob's table being put together when I entered the school cafeteria a couple days after hearing the news about Leah being alive. Everyone was so shocked, that it didn't take till someone from the back shouted for people to hurry up. I mean, wouldn't you be shocked if you saw two of the biggest rivals in school, that hated each other so much, that were now going to be sitting next to each other every time at lunch when they used to sit at opposite ends of the cafeteria.

It was even a shock to the teachers when they heard students talking about it that they even came to see what the commotion was all about. It was the gossip of the school for the upcoming days, people all saying and asking as to why it is that Jacob and I have now become somewhat friends with each other and our friends doing the same, and it away, it was good. For it steered people away from the talk about Leah and rumours that said that Leah was going to die and what will happen to me.

It's been a thought on my mind since I heard the rumour.

'_What will happen to me? Will I be able to keep the house? But if so, how? How can _I _possibly be able to keep a house standing with me being only sixteen. Is it even possible for me to run a house by myself? Can I do it?'_ Those thoughts ran around my head for hours after that, replying over and over as if it was on loop. And even now, I still run the thought through my head, wondering to myself will I have to move house and in with someone else that's willing to take me in? Will I have to leave school and get a full time job so that I can continue to live in my house, the very same house that I have been growing up in and would like to one day come back and raise my own family within those walls?

But no answers were thrown at me, telling me what it is that I should do…

'_I mean for frick sake, I'm only sixteen and still in junior year! What the hell am I meant to do?!' _ I thought, nibbling on my sandwich as chatter echoed as background music for me.

It was currently lunch time at the moment and my friends and Jacob's friends were sitting around the table chatting as though they've been friends for year and years and not just two months ago. Though, makes you wonder if they have been secretly talking to each other when Jacob or I aren't around them to keep them apart….

'_I doubt it…' _ I mused, huffing in amusement at my own thoughts, causing a few eyes to glance my way in questioning before shrugging and continuing with their conversation, seeing as I was too busy focusing on a single spot on the table wondering if I concentrate, I can burn a hole through the table….

'… _Wow… I think I might be losing my mind….' _ I thought, furrowing my brows a little more as I wondered if it was true. Was I losing my mind? Was I slowly losing my sanity that I didn't even notice it till just now?...

Shaking my head at the stupidity of my thoughts, and once again getting a few more looks, I placed my sandwich down and sighed as I rested my head in my hands. "I need a hobby or something…' I muttered to myself softly, not wanting to get even more looks before someone started to ask questions about what's on my mind. I snorted in amusement.

'_I don't even know what's going on in my mind. It's like a labyrinth that's just going round and round in circles….'_ I sighed, crossing my arm and resting my head on them as I stifled the groan that so desperately wanted to escape.

"What's got you moaning and groaning and making all kinds of weird noises?" I snapped my head up at the sudden question, slightly scared that someone was able to sneak up on me without my knowing. I turned towards the voice and saw Jacob now sitting next to me, seeming content with eating a sandwich…

"HEY!" I shouted, realising that Jacob had just taken my sandwich. "I was eating that you know" I said, a little peeved that Jacob would just start to eat my food without asking.

"And…" Jacob said, nonchalantly as he chewed on a bite, swallowing it before continuing, "Didn't seem like you were going to eat it, so why waste perfectly good food, hmm" Jacob stated, before continuing to eat _my_ sandwich.

I was speechless, peeved and a little embarrassed, the embarrassment coming from the giggles and chuckles from the people around the table as the seemed to have paid a bit of attention before turning back to their conversations once again. Grumbling under my breath, I recrossed my arms and rested my head on them, turning away from Jacob's grinning face as he continued to munch on _my_ food.

It wasn't even able to have a single second to myself before I felt my chair being moved and I was now facing a grinning Jacob, once again, but this time with mischief in his eyes, looking like a child that had something in the works going on in his head as he stared at me.

'_I bet, he was standing at this very moment… He'd be rocking back and forth on his heels and giggling like a little school girl'_ I furrowed my brow and narrowed my eyes, glaring and wondering what it is that Jacob was stewing up in his mind. Though I didn't have to wait long as his mouth started to open as he inhaled air, but unfortunately everything was on hold as the bell for the end of lunch seemed to decide to blare throughout the whole school.

Slowly students started to gather their stuffing, getting in the last bit of convo before separating, or giving that hug that should last till they saw each other again after school and give the hug one more time before walking off to either their car or lift.

I turned back to Jacob as I said good-bye to my friends and raised an eyebrow in question, curious as to why his mischief look had suddenly disappeared. Though I didn't have to wait long as he stood up with his bag and a hand held out for me. I hesitated for a bit before also grabbing my bag and allowing Jacob to pull me up. Though, what caught me off guard was the sudden softness that was pressed against my cheek, as well as the warm breath cascading over my cheek, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Apparently, when no one was looking, Jacob decided that it'd be a good idea to peck me on the corner of my mouth then again on my cheek. Though, not to say I was peeved, more like shocked beyond belief and slightly embarrassed as I heard cough coming from behind us.

I slowly turned my head, curious and afraid as to whom it was that was standing behind us and had just seen this whole sudden affection from one to another… And no, surprise, it was Collin, Brady, Emmett and Paul, and again, no surprise they all wore big ass, cheeky grins as they stood there rocking back and forth on their heel, like Jacob would've, before the bell went if he was standing.

"Why's everyone suddenly feel like being cheeky today" I grumbled, hoisting my bag on my shoulder before turning on my heel and heading for the exit, and in the general direction of my next class, that I shared with Jacob….

'_Damit…'_

xXxXxXx

I glanced from the corner of my eye seeing who it was that sat beside me; curious as to whom this person was sitting next to me and not behind or on the other side of the class room. This happened a few more times, before I was finally caught, the person smirking as his eyes caught mine.

I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment at being caught, and decided to try to focus on my work; yeah the key word being try.

Not even a minute had passed before a folded bit of paper was tossed into my line of sight. I blinked, a little curious, a little shocked and amused, just for the simple fact that people still sent notes to each other even at this mentality age. Yet, I find myself reaching for the bit of paper and opening it without the teacher seeing. '_Ha! What am I saying, she's too busy reading that fricken book to even be paying attention to what's going on in the class'_

Thought I still glanced up at her, acting like a little kid that was still in his first years of high school and not wanting to be caught with not doing his work. '_Argh… This is stupid. Why the hell am I acting like this? I should just scrunch this note up and just forget about it, god what do people think I am, stupid'_

...

…

'_I am so stupid…'_ I thought, why, simply because I am now opening the note and reading it contents. '_What the hell am I doing?! Why am I reading this…?'_ I paused in my thoughts as I started to read its contents.

'_Why do you keep staring at me? See something you like?'_

I blanched, shocked beyond belief that this person would state something like that. '_How DARE he think that there is anything nice to see on….him….' _ I glanced over at the person next to me one more time, that smirk still on his lips as he continued with his work, my eyes scanning over his body on their own agenda. I wanted them to stop, not to show this person that his point was proven, but it was like my eyes suddenly felt like they had a mind of their own. '_Stupid eyes…'_

Okay, so there was some good aspects on him, like his face, a nice strong jaw, nice plump lips, beautiful warm brown eyes, not a single flaw on his face, his hair lush, full and tamed and thick… '_Oh and if memory serves right, his body was fricken…. Argh!' _

I tried to stop myself, I really did, but it was like I lost all support in my neck and suddenly my head collided with the table, the sound resounding throughout the quiet classroom, even gaining the teachers attention.

"What happened?" I guess she wouldn't know, since she was too busy reading her book to know that I was just perving on the person who was sitting beside me, that just happened to be Jacob Black… '_This sucks…'_

Just as the teacher was going to ask another question, the bell finally decided to go off, I still kept my head connected to the table, not wanting to see everyone's concerned or weird looks people gave me as I started to pack my things. So I stayed where I was, even when the teacher left, I stayed there, trying to control my beating heart and heating face.

"Are you going to pack or things or do I have to do it and carry you out of here?" I snapped my head up, seeing Jacob standing next to our shared desk, a smirk on his lips and that mischief look in his eyes as if he wanted to do it. I glared at him as I packed my things a little harsher than normal before standing up from my seat planning on walking around Jacob and out the door. But, plans are meant to be ruined and fate seemed to have other plans for me.

"Ahh!" I yelped, finding myself now falling face first towards the carpeted floor. I closed my eyes, already expecting the carpet burn to come and possibly a bleeding nose to soon follow. But neither came, instead, as I slowly open my eyes, I found that I was now floating above the floor by a few inches.

"Are you done making a foul out of yourself yet?" Jacob said, a chuckle coming from his lips as he pulled me up and stood me up right. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you to study hall?" Jacob asked that amused smirk and mischief look still on his face. I felt my face heat up one more time as I stared at him, captured in the warmth his eyes provided as we stood there, our chests close to touch.

It wasn't till Jacob started to move forward, his face coming closer and closer, that I finally snapped out of my stupor, placing my hands on his chest I pushed away from him and started walking away, muttering curses as I headed for study hall, the sound of Jacob laughing following me as I merged in with the crowd, my blushing feeling as though it will never go down.

xXxXxXx

Luckily, my blush did end up going away by the end of study hall. I could've cheered that it was now gone, celebrated if even. But unfortunately, it seemed to have come back with an endeavour, because now it felt even hotter than before.

Currently, I was in the hall where sports like basketball, indoor hocky and wrestling was too beheld. It was in this very hall that I sat in the bleachers that they had in this hall, watching a wrestling practice match. How I got into this situation was a total confusion even to myself.

**Flash Back**

"_Hey Seth are you going to see your sister?" Collin asked me as he, Brady and I walked the towards the entrance, school had just gotten out and the halls were crowded with student from every year heading for their group of friends or the exit as well._

"_No" I said, helping push the door open but stopping at the bottom of the steps and out of the stampedes way. "But I was planning on going tomorrow. Then probably on Thursday then probably in the morning on Saturday"_

"_Cool, so do you want to-" Collin didn't get to finish his sentence as I was suddenly pulled by the collar of my shirt backwards. I stared at my friends shocked faces and stupefied faces. I probably stared at them like that right back and it wasn't till I was around the corner of the build did I finally snap out of my state and started struggling out of my captures hold._

"_What that hell do you think you're doing!?" I demanded, struggling harder and harder, trying to grab hold on my capturer's wrist and try pulling out of their grip. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"_

"_The guy that's about to occupy your time" I could feel my eyes widen as I recognised that voice straight up._

"_Jacob! Let me go! Let me go!" I demanded, struggling harder and hard to get out of his grip. Not wanting to through with whatever it is that Jacob has planned for me and him. Just thinking about what we did back then in the locker room after that food fight, had me shivering in fear at having him enter me once again._

"_Sorry no can do" _

"_And whys that?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to see him, only to see the gym coming within view. "No! no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!" I struggled even harder, digging my heels into the ground to stop him from pulling me closer to the gym and into the locker room. "I don't want to do it again, no, not again! I will not do it with you again!" I knew I was making a scene, practically throwing a tantrum just like a five year old, but I didn't care, I'm not going to do it with him ever again._

_It took a bit, before I realised that we had suddenly stopped. Looking over my shoulder I came to see Jacob looking at me with an amused look, before he started to burst into a laughing fit. I stared at him in confusion. "What's so funny?" I asked, curious as to why he was laughing when I was being serious, when I don't want to have sex with him._

"_Hahaha…." Jacob continued to laugh, trying really hard to control his laughter, but as soon as he'd look up at me he'd start to laugh once more. It took a couple of minutes before Jacob was finally able to control his laughter and look at me without bursting into laughter. "Sorry. Umm, but I wasn't insisting on that at all"_

"_Then what the hell were you insisting on. I mean, hello, you suddenly pull me away from my friends and start to pull me towards the gym, where the locker room is that you and I had sex in" I said, lowering my voice when I said 'sex' before my voice returned to normal. "So excuse me for struggling like I did"_

_Jacob didn't say anything for a while, just staring at me in silence with an amused look in his eyes as he stared at me, his eyes traveling up and down my body. I felt violated the more he stared at me, till he finally decided to say something. "First off, that time we had in the locker room was quite fantastic if I say so" he said, puffing his chest out in pride. "Secondly, I have wrestling practice and I thought since you are free today you could come and see me practise…"_

"_Huh?..."_

**End Flash Back**

And that is how I ended up here in the bleachers watching as Jacob took another guy down, that being his third guy. I watched as Jacob got up from pinning the guy down and helping the dude up before cheering about his victory. It was quite cute to watch as he pumped his fists up, a big ass grin on his lips, looking as if he was a kid that had just won the most marvellous prize he could've won.

I couldn't help by giggle at Jacob's antics, before falling quiet and watching as another two players started to wrestle each other, while the rest of the group cheered the two on, egging the other to perform better, instructing them on where to grip, where to pull or push. In my eyes, this was how a team is meant to be, help each other improve their skills, help each other accomplish a joint goal that they team work for when the tournaments come around. It was quite pleasing to watch.

Though, my eyes watched the match, they always find a way to travel over to Jacob, watching him as he helped his team makes with getting the other dude down, or talking to one of his team mates about something.

But as I watched more and more of Jacob then the match, I felt like I was being drawn into his trap, getting pulled in as my eyes scanned over his body that was only clad in a wrestling singlet. That is where my blush flourished as my eyes scanned over Jacob's body, the suit clinging to every bit of his body, the suit only stopping about mid-thigh before the rest was bare for the world to see. I had heard Jacob talking about this one time, but I didn't quite believe it, till I finally saw just how fricken hot Jacob looked in the suit.

I tried to tear my eyes away from Jacob as he stood there, his hands on his waist, sweat trickling down his body before being absorbed by the suit. I felt my lips sweeping over my lips as I lost myself in the look of Jacob. I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't, my eyes just wouldn't tear away from his body, and it didn't help when Jacob decided to spin around, giving me a perfect view of his ass, I held the groan within me at the sight, feeling myself stir downstairs as, though that changed to a full blown hard on as Jacob bent down. '_Fuck!' _ I screamed in my head. '_Why. Why is this happening to me? Why is he doing this to me? Why….' _

Luckily I was able to look away once Jacob finally turned back around and looked in my direction, I glanced from the corner of my eye to see him smirking and winking at me. I blanched once again; stunned that Jacob had planned all of that.

'_That fricken asshole; how dare he do this to me. How dare he use my fricken fetish against me like that! Jacob Fucking Black!'_ I cursed in my head at him as I continued to look anywhere expect for where Jacob stood, moving my eyes everywhere never standing on one thing for too long, until I started to get a little dizzy, so I decided to just get some homework out and work on that.

Though, unfortunately, I couldn't focus on my homework, for my mind kept traveling over to Jacob.

Ever since the accident, he and I have become somewhat friends, sure we have our tiffs and stuff, but other than that we act as though all of our fighting in the past never happened. Not to say that I'm not happy about this turn of events, but as we get more and more closely, I kept help but to see him in a more different light then I do as a friend. Ever since the accident, Jacob has become more supportive and caring, always making sure that I was in a good mood and never allowing me to be in my thoughts for too long, always making sure that I was doing something with him and our friends.

It was like he became my rock when I needed one the most, in a way he took the position that Leah took when our parents died, make sure I was kept busy, never allowing me to fall too deep into my thoughts. I was appreciative of it, grateful even that Jacob was will to take that position. Sure Collin and Brady would've been great. But for some reason, Jacob seemed to fit the spot better than they did.

Though their support has been great and helpful, but they treat me as if I was a delicate piece of glass, fragile and easy to break. While Jacob, he did the complete opposite, he made sure that I cried and allowed me to cry when I wanted, sure it was odd at the start, but in the end I don't have to feeling to cry anymore, I don't get the need to cry anymore.

And when I chucked that hissy fit in front of the hospital, sure Collin and Brady did a great job at making sure I'd calm down, but once Jacob dropped them off at their houses, he chucked a complete turn around and headed for the school's gym, pulled me into the building and got me to start wailing on the punching bag, before getting me to change and have a wrestling match. Sure I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but in the end I felt better. I was able to get all the frustration I've been holding in since mum and dad passed away and then Leah's accident, out of me in a few simple hours.

By the time Jacob finally got me home, I didn't want to be alone. I didn't know what made me do it, but I asked Jacob to stay the night with me, and he did. He slept in the same bed as me and held me as I cried once again. I was grateful and the next day I never felt better. I was happy, I even had a smile on my face when I went to school the next day, my friends kept asking me if I was okay, and I'd respond with 'Never felt better', and it was true, I never felt better the next day.

Despite not wanting to look up at him, my eyes betrayed me and soon was I looking down at Jacob, just as he was looking up at me, a caring and affectionate smile on his lips with an emotion that I've never seen in his eyes before that I was stupefied.

Breathless even, for I was now seeing Jacob in a new light, the kind of light that all his friends have been talking about even since our tables were put together. Now every time I look at him, I can't help but blush, I can't help but feel my heart skipping a beat every time he'd look at me with that caring and supportive smile. And just like this moment, I felt trapped within his warm brown eyes, feeling my whole body warm as I continued to smile.

Though good things come to an end, as Jacob and I continued to stare at each other, Jacob didn't seem to notice the other guys chatting and before he knew it, Jacob was tackled from the side, our connection lost the instant Jacob was tackled.

I stared at the spot that Jacob had vacated a few seconds ago, before looking in the direction of the commotion and start putting two and two together when I see Jacob and his attacked brawling on the floor, before I started to burst into laughter, heavy laughter at that. I didn't care that I was making a foul out of myself as I fell from my seat and to where the feet are usually put, for I didn't have a care in the world as I held my stomach laughing my ass off, soon I could hear others laughing with me as Jacob started to complain and yell about not being ready.

But what tipped it off, was Coach Sam's reply to Jacob.

"Should've paid attention. And never let your opponent get the better of you"

I laughed harder as I squinted and tried to control my laughter, only to burst into a new set of laughter at Jacob's defeated look.

xXxXxXx

It was finally after Jacob's practise, and he and I were… kind of in a silent mode. After having laughed at Jacob for being tackled and then Sam's comment, Jacob has yet to say another word to me. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know if he'll be taking me to my house. '_He'll probably take me to his house and make me walk to mine'_ I mused, glancing over at Jacob before looking out the window, a smile placed on my lips, the look of a grumpy looking Jacob was actually quite amusing to look at.

I watched as Jacob finally slowed down before pulling into my driveway, it was silent as Jacob turned the engine off and we both just sat there, I would've just gotten out and headed for my door, but something about the way Jacob had changed his composure to anxious, was pipping my curiosity a bit. So I stayed and waited for what it was that Jacob was going to say.

Thought the silence was starting to get old, so I broke it for Jacob.

"Jacob…" the boy looked at me with a shocked look, seeming to be caught by surprise that I was still in the car. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah…" he started, but closed his mouth afterwards, seeming to contemplate something, before looking at me once more with a determined look in his eyes. "I don't really do this this often, so just bear with me and give me the benefit of the doubt… please" he said, a pleading look in his eyes, but the determination was still there, if anything it was flaring even more.

I stayed quiet as I waited for Jacob to continue with what it is he wanted to say.

"Will… w-would you like… to go see a movie…. With me?" Jacob said, scratching the back of his head as he looked off to the side as he waited for my answer.

Silence reigned in the truck as Jacob waited for my answer and I sat there stunned by Jacob's words. "As in… like a date?" I asked, breaking the silence and seeming to lessen the tension in Jacob's shoulders.

"Ahh… Yeah. Like a date…" he said, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes as he had his head down, a look that I've never seen in Jacob's eyes before that I was stunned beyond belief that he could even pull that look.

I filled my lungs, my heart beat racing a mile a minute, my palms getting sweaty as I stared at Jacob's bashful face as he waited for my answer. I opened my mouth….

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: How much do you guys hate me at this very moment?... I think if I were one of you guys, I'd hate me as well. I mean yesh; I had to end it right there huh? Haha.<strong>

**Although I'm deeply sorry that it's taken me a while to update, I've just had a lot on my mind, plus, I'm a little upset by the lack of reviews of last chapter. I mean I know it was a real tear jerker, (I hope), but still, I only got like a few reviews, so I was a little disappointed. I really hope you guys will review this chapter, and let me know what it is that you thought about it. Please**

**WolfPacFaan ^_^**

**I'll give you a cookie!**


	10. Chapter 10

Seth's Pov

**Flash Back**

"_Huh…?" I stupidly said as I stared at Jacob's determined face. I didn't know what to say, a half of me wanted to jump and say, shout scream out yes to him and kiss him as well. But then the other half wanted me to pull away and put him let him down gently, telling me that I had to focus more on Leah than that of a relationship and all the dramas that will come from it._

_So I decided, that I was going to let Jacob down easily, "Yeah sure…." And let him know that I had to focus on…. 'Hang on… _What_ did I just say?' I thought, stunned by myself at what I had just said and now I was staring at Jacob's relieved face with a stunned shock on of my own, not really knowing what the hell it was I just said._

'_Had I really just gone behind my own back and told Jacob that I would go out on a date with him?' I mused as I stared a head of me with that stunned face still there, 'Well by the look of Jacob's relieved face, I guess that answer would end up being a yes… How dare I go behind my own back and do this! Fuck, now what am I going to do?'_

"_Seth...?" I heard Jacob call my name, snapping me out of my thoughts and turning my head towards Jacob so fast that I thought I'd get whip lash from the turn._

"_Yes!" I said louder then I meant to, causing myself to jump even a little. I didn't know why it was that I was on edge. I mean it's usual for me to get a lift from Jacob to take me home, it was normal for us to chat a little before I exited out of his car, heck it was even normal for him to walk me up to my door and wait for me to close the door before he left._

_But now, it seemed like it was all different, it felt like a different atmosphere has now surrounded us and making it all the more tense and awkward between us, it was like the world had suddenly did a complete one-eighty and said 'Ha! Fuck you and deal with it'._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, cutting me from my thought process at this very moment, till it finally came back with a vendetta._

_I sighed at my predicament. I guess I'll have to deal with it and see what happens… 'Or I could possibly just tell the world 'fuck you' right back and then let Jacob down gently' but the look that was in his eyes and the look of a child was just too hard to resist. So instead I found myself saying._

"_I'm okay, where was it that you wanted to go?" _

**Flash Back End**

After having run it through my head a few more times and where it was that Jacob wanted to take me, I couldn't help but get even more and more nervous about what's to happen and what it was that I needed to do, what to wear and how I should act, how I should do my hair and wonder if I needed to eat a little before going out so I wouldn't look like a pig…. '_And oh my god I'm sounding like a fricken freshman going out on her first date with a guy's she's been crushing on for more than three years… or maybe just a few months…'_

"And that is all for today, and don't forget to recite what needs to be done before the end of the week" the teacher said, cutting my thought process as the bell went. I stared at the teacher with shocked eyes before looking and watching everyone get up from their seats and headed for the door. I looked down at my book to see that it was empty. '_I hadn't written a thing down because of my thoughts. This is bullshit. Stupid date. Stupid Jacob! Argh!'_

I quickly scribbled the words that was on the board as well as the words the teacher said before bolting out of the room, keen on finding Brady, or Collin or both or someone else to help me get ready for my date.

But as I scoured the school looking for my friends, I couldn't find any of them. It was kind of like they just decided to play hide an' go seek with tell me that I was the person that was it. '_This sucks…´_ I huffed as I took a seat on one of the empty benches outside, hoping that the cool breeze and the sound of the bird would help calm my beating heart and anxious nerves.

"Hey Seth…" I felt myself jolt at the new voice. Turning my head towards the person I saw Bella walking towards me, a soft smile on her lips as she stood before me. "What's up?" she asked, her face turning into a bright smile as she asked.

"Uhh…" I intelligently said, slightly stunned at the difference in Bella's attitude and wondering if it'd be alright if I asked her what I should do about dating her ex-boyfriend, '_And die a quick and horrible death. HA! Yeah right!'_ I concluded then, not to tell Bella about my dating her ex-boyfriend.

"Not much" I said nonchalantly, looking in a different direction as she took a seat beside me, "Uh, hey… have you seen Brady or Collin?" I hoped she knew where they were; otherwise I'd have no hope in finding them. '_Sometimes they can really be the needle in a haystack…. That made sense right...?'_

"Ah, no… I'm sorry, I haven't seen then at all. Why, what's up? Maybe I can help." She said, smiling as she looked curious as to what it was that I needed help with. I looked at her, wondering if it'd be alright if I asked her questions on what to do on a date. '_Maybe I could just ask what to do on a date and not who it is that I'm going out on a date with… Maybe?'_

"Ahh… What is it, that you do when going on a date?" I asked, feeling my face heat up more and more as I asked my question, "I mean, a friend of mine if going and he's curious since it'd be the first date that he has even been on, so he asked me if I knew, but I was wondering on a second opinion on what I should say to help him…" by the time I finished asking, my face felt as though it had been in front of a furnace and stayed there for too long, or was suddenly sunburnt even though we rarely get sun here in these parts.

Bella stayed quiet for a while, and I had thought that she had suddenly left, thinking that maybe I should do this on my own, but she surprised me when I suddenly heard her voice, soft and caring as though a mother talking to a nervous child. "Seth, is this friends you?"

I stared at her, flabbergasted that she had seen right throw my lie. I felt my eyes widen even more as she care me an apologetic smile. "It's quite easy to tell, since I know all of your friends and all of them have been on dates before. So I just concluded that it was you who you were talking about" she said, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me an encouraging smile.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, my voice sound pathetic and lifeless as I stared down at the concert floor, losing myself in self-pity and self-destruction. '_How pitiful. Out of all of my friends, I'm the only one that has yet to go out on a date with anyone. Sure I've slept with a few people, but that was different than being asked to go out with the sexist guy on campus…. Okay we keep the last thought to myself…" _ I mused, knowing that if I told Jacob that he was the sexist guy at school, his ego would increase ten-fold. '_And he does not need his ego to be boasted more than it already is'_ I nodded agree with myself then, before tuning back into what Bella was saying.

"… So all you really have to do is just be yourself and act how you would around the rest of us. Trust me this person would fall more and more in love with you the more you show your true self" she explained, a bright and encouraging smile on her lips as she looked at me.

"Thanks Bella, I'll be sure to take your advice in mind when I go out on this date" I said, hoping I sounded like I've heard every last word she said. And hoping that she wouldn't see the façade I put up in acting like I heard everything she said.

"No problem. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to help you on my last day here…" she said, her voice low as though she didn't want me to hear, but I did and I was shocked.

"W-what do you mean your last day? I thought you said that you were going to stay here while your mom went traveling with her new husband?" I was confused, it was the first exciting news our group had gotten when she told us that she'll be staying with her dad for a while, while her mum went traveling with her new husband. '_So why is she saying that this was going to be her last day?'_

"Uhh… I actually have a confession to make…" she said, standing up with her back towards me. "I did something bad Seth. Something really bad that it hurt someone really dear to me…"

"I'm sure if what you did wasn't that bad. I mean it couldn't possibly that bad, right?" I said, standing up and placed a comforting hand on the girl. But I was shocked when she shrugged my hand off and took a step forward before turning on her heel, but she kept her face hidden from mine as she had her hair curtain her face from my view.

"No. It's really bad. I've been wanting to say I'm sorry to this person, but I don't know where or how to say it" she said, she shoulders slouching closer together and her arms seeming to tighten around her more as she spoke.

"Well I'm sure if you just said sorry and explain why you did it, I'm sure this person would understand. I know I would if you did something bad" I said, replacing my hand on her shoulder and giving her an encouraging squeeze.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at me and finally showing me her face. I was shocked to see tears boarder line from spilling over and running down her cheeks. The look of sadness and hurt in her eyes was evident, and all I could do was pull her close and hug her, hoping that some of my comfort with rub off on her and take the pain away.

But I was stopped as she held her arms out and stopped me from hugging her. I watched in confusion as she shook her head and took a couple of steps away, her arms staying outstretched a bit longer before rewrapping around her as if, if she didn't wrap her arms around her, she'd fall apart like a cracked glass vase threatening to break any second.

"No. I couldn't bear with myself if you hugged me or comforted me after what I've done to you" she said, her voice going soft and sounding a little broken

"Huh? What do you mean Bells? You couldn't hurt me. Were friends after all" I said, smiling at her as I went to go and hug her again, but she took another few more steps back away from me, as though I was the plague and if I got close she'd die instantly.

"Yes. I know we're friends. But when I tell you what I have to say, will you still think of me as your friend?" She voice was that of a mad person on the verge of breaking and losing their mind, and I was shocked that Bella could make that kind of sound. "Would you…?" she looked at me then, her eyes, with tears running down her cheeks in streams as her shoulder shook.

"W-well depends on what it is that you did. I mean it couldn't be that bad, right?" I asked, hoping that she was going to tell me something that wasn't so bad. I prayed that it wouldn't be something bad. But what she said next, caused me to stop in my tracks, my heart skipping a beat, my breath getting caught in my throat and I my eyes stayed trained on her.

"I'm the one that put the photos up around the school…" she said, her knees seeming to have finally gotten weak and the next thing I knew she was now on the ground sobs leaving her mouth as more tears spilled from her eyes and falling onto the cement.

"W-what…" I stared a head of me looking at the empty space, stunned by what Bella had told me.

"I-I was… I was the one that put the photo up… I'm so sorry Seth. I'm so so sorry" she pleaded, looking up at me with sadness and anger, but the anger wasn't directed at me, but at herself. I wanted to get down on the ground and tell her that… '_Well what could I tell her to say that it was okay. That I understood? That it was okay she posted photos of me being raped and loving it around the school and causing the whole school to look at me if I was a sick twisted person that needed to be fucked every single day of my life?!'_

So instead, I said nothing. But I wanted to hit something, '_Oh how much I wanted to hit her for having done what she_ _did'_. But I knew it wouldn't look good on my behalf if I slapped the girl across the face. For then, I'd be seen in an even different light then someone who needed to be fucked every single day.

"I'm sorry Bella. But because of you, I've been put in a different light because of what you did. And as much as I want to scream and yell and hit you…" I said calming myself as my frustration levels seemed to just keep boiling as I continued to look at her, at my old friend, my voice flat and toneless, but still seem to cause her to flinch. "I won't, so instead; our friendship has been severed. I don't even want to know why it was that you had done it… Well not yet anyway, not for a long time do I want to see you. Sure we'll see each other in the hall way, sure we'll see each other in class. But I don't want you speaking to me, and what our friends have to say in the matter is up to them, for they can make up their own decision on what to do with you…"

With that, I turned on my heel and left the weeping girl there by herself. Even though I wanted to know why it was that she did it. Why she had to cause me pain. I couldn't stand or bear to be around her at this very moment. Maybe in a year or two. Maybe even in five years. I don't care, for all I know is that I didn't want to see her through school till she either leaves or graduates from this place.

xXxXxXx

Throughout the rest of the day, I still spent most of it looking for Collin or Brady and wondering what the hell I should do about this date that Jacob has asked me out to, but also about what Bella has done to me.

It took a while, but I had finally been able to calm down and well, '_I'm really curious as to why it was that she had done it now. I mean, sure I told her not to speak to me, but does it work the other way around as well? It's not like I have to a bid to my own terms, right?' _I thought as I put books away and took books out of my locker, redoing it multiply times since my mind kept traveling all over the place and not staying on one subject at the time. '_I'm a dude, I'm not meant to be good a multitasking! Arghhh!'_

I couldn't help it when I banged my head against my, now closed, locker repeatedly. I mean how could I not, I wanted these thoughts out of my head and it just didn't want to go away, kind of like a fly, you brush it off once but it comes right back, it's like '_Fuck off!' _then suddenly, your ninja skills come out and your hitting at nothing but air and making you look like a spastic. '_So uncool... And here I'm going out on a date with the hottest, sexiest and coolest guy at this school'_

…

…

Silence hit me then for I was shocked and stunned by my own thought process on what I thought of Jacob. But it was true, and from what he has done for me, taking me to the hospital, driving me to and from school, making sure I had a shoulder to cry on and making sure that I was fine before he left me for his own home, and all while he had a caring smile plastered on his face, even when he's joking it wasn't like it used to full of malice and anger. But now, it's hearty and good natured, and I was happy, he took my mind of Leah making sure I always had a smile even for a little while, and I was happy for him to do that.

'_I wouldn't want to have it any other way….'_ I leaned against my locker, the coolness of the metal seeming to cool my heated head and sooth the pain that was caused from the very same locker. '_I guess the date wouldn't be that bad… And like Bella said, just be myself and act like I do when around my friends…_' I closed my eyes, loosing myself in my thoughts as the world seemed to just disappear from around me. '_But can I do it? Can I act like I normally do? I mean this is Jacob we're talking about, cool, hot and sexy Jacob who I've had sex with in the locker room…'_

I groaned at my own thoughts, '_Why, why did I have to think of that at a time like this. For frick sake, I must be need to get laid at some point I mean how long has it been since I last did it? Three-four months, maybe?'_ I sighed as I looked at my blank locker, groaning in discomfort when the cool metal started to get warm under my heated forehead.

"You know if you keep leaning against your locker and groaning all the time, people are going to start thinking that you are either asleep…" I jumped at the new voice, yelping even as I jumped a few feet in the air, as I stared at the person speaking, to find Jacob looking highly amused, "… Or a zombie…" he finished, chuckling a little and seemed to make himself more comfortable on the locker, looking cool and sexy as he leaned against the metal.

"But it seemed that you were just asleep and groaning in your sleep…" he looked curious then, tilting his head till it rested on the metal, "What were you dreaming of?"

I was going to answer, but nothing seemed to want to come out my mind was too shocked to register how it is that Jacob, hot, sexy and cool, big man on campus, Jacob was able to sneak up on me yet again.

"Oh, let me guess…" he took a thinking look then, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as his lips screwed up to the right before moving to the left till it seemed like a light bulb just went off," Oh I know…" with that he pushed off the locker and leaned towards me, I tried to move back but next thing I knew, my back was pressed against a wall, and Jacob took the chance, and trapped me within his arms.

"Me"

…

… Silence hit both of us as we stared at each other. I didn't know what was going through Jacob's head, and I couldn't see what it was he was even thinking, if he even was, when he said that. But that was a totally different story for me. My mind was in turmoil with itself. _'What. The. Hell!' _I screamed in my head, '_Since when the hell did Jacob get the ability to fricken read minds now, that's just… it's… its just unexplainable. Besides, it's wasn't like I was thinking about Jacob… Okay that's a lie, I was thinking about him, but the date and Bella's confession triumphs over that ten-fold multiple times over. Even the moon and back like over a trillion times….' _ I mentally sighed at my own thoughts then, disappointed in what my mind can conjure, _'What am I, a child'_

So instead I decided on going with something unchildish.

"Pssh, no… I… I was thinking about… school…" and that is what my brilliant mind was able to come up with at this very point at this very moment, and it was lame beyond belief.

Jacob stared at me for a moment, a nonchalant look on his face, seeming to be slightly dumbfounded by my own words, just like I was at myself.

"Seth…" Jacob called, gaining my attention before I could come up and say something ridiculously stupid once again. "You really need to work on your lying. It's a tad under the requirements of even passing" he stated, patting my shoulder with sympathy in his eyes with an encouraging smile. Though it didn't last for long, for in an instant, he's whole composure changed and suddenly he was doubled over, his arms clutching his sides as laughter filled the halls.

I could feel people turning to look in our direction, but I was literally flabbergasted that Jacob would be so sincere and give support, even if I didn't need it, and yet here he is, standing before me holding his sides, as he laughed his ass off at my lame attempt at lying at this very moment. '_For I am usually a very good liar thank you very much'_ I concluded, mentally nodding with myself, since my body was still too stunned to do anything as Jacob continued to laugh. Though, my stunned state seemed to wear off as it suddenly occurred to me, that lunch was almost over and people were already heading for their classes, as well as crowds growing around where we stand looking at us, well Jacob really, as though he had lost his mind.

While I stood there with my arms crossed, my lips pursed and leaning on one leg waiting for Jacob's laughter to finally subside. But that didn't seem to be the case, and it doesn't seem to be for quite a while. So I did the next best thing.

I walked away.

I walked away without looking back, though I didn't need to, I could still here his laughter down the hall as I headed for my next class.

But to say that I wasn't embarrassed, would be an understatement, and the blush that suddenly blossomed on my face was evident of it.

Why.

Because seeing Jacob's smiling, laughing and happy face was just so cute, that I couldn't help but feel more attracted to him then I already am at this very moment, and I couldn't help by smile as his laughter continued to reach me from this far. But as I reached my class, I paused and looked back, and somehow, for some reason, I was able to see Jacob standing there looking at me with that gleeful smile still on his lips, and it was then I felt my heart skip a beat as our eyes connected, and suddenly I felt giddy inside as I finally entered my class, the blush still evident on my cheeks.

Though, it didn't last long, for when I entered the room, my eyes landed on my two mysterious best friends, who I spent all of lunch looking for, sitting next to each other and talking in hushed voices. I marched over to them with determination wanted to know where the hell these two have been.

I slammed my hands on their shared desk, instantly gaining their attention and stopping them in mid talk. "And WHERE the hell have you two been this whole time?!" I demanded, wanting to know where the hell these two have been when I need them at my hour of need.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: So here we are, once again, but this time at chapter ten. Yay! This Chapter is actually more of a filler, but it doesn't have a few good aspects, well I think so anyway, and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you guys thought of it, please and thank you.**

**And sorry for the mistakes and what not that you guys would find, even if I didn't…**

**WolfPacFaan ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**An: HELLO! My fellow readers and writers, and thank you for taking the time to read the next instalment of 'I Hate you! But I Love A Part Of you?' I do hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter, cause really I quite enjoyed writing it, even in my caffeine state, read the bottom of the page and you'll understand, but yeah. It was interesting.**

**Well hope you guys enjoy it and read the bottom A/N Important stuff down there…. Kind of… O.O**

**Enjoy ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

"Well?" I asked, staring at my friends shocked faces, before they composed themselves and looked slightly guilty, well Collin did, at least, while Brady just looked off to the side, seeming to make Collin answer my questions.

"Uh… W-we were just in the library, w-we had to catch up on our assignments that we missed out on while looking after you…" Collin said, which made me feel like a complete jackass for acting the way I did, "We're sorry"

"N-no, I'm sorry…" I said, hoping the guilt was evident on my face as I stared at my two best friends, who looked after me while I was in my depression state and skipped a couple days of school to make sure I didn't do anything rash and harm myself in the process. "It's just that, I really needed to talk to you guys about something and I just didn't know what to do. But then I ran into Bella and she told me something's, catching my lie in the process about it being me who was going on a date, then I went off at her when she told me that it was her who put the pictures up and I told her I don't want to speak or see her ever again, but now I just want to know why the hell it was that she did it in the first place, I mean you don't just go around the school putting pictures of people having sex on a regular basis. Anyway, before all that, I was looking for you guys cause…" I stopped my babbling as I stared at my friend's guilty looks, '_Why do they need to feel guilty?'_

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why they should be the ones to feel guilty about something when it's me who was thinking about myself and being selfish and wanting my friends to help me out, when they have problems of their own to handle.

They didn't say anything; instead they stared at each other in silence, a silent conversation going on between the two. I was about to blurt at them that they had been secretly dating each other behind my back, but I stopped myself, also they now looked at me with an apologetic look on their faces.

But as they were about to speak, the teacher suddenly decided to walk in the door.

"Okay class, please take your seats and open your books to page three-sixty in your texts books…" the teacher stated. I wanted to stay standing where I was, but if I learned something about this class, it's that you never, and I mean never, piss off the teacher of this class. So I took my seat and wanting anxiously for the bell to ring and announce the end of class.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

**Ten minutes before Bella confronted Seth**

"So… What are you going to do when he finds out?"

"About what? That it was you who put them up, or that I knew all this time and didn't tell him, even when I had the chance to tell him that you had done it, ha. Yeah, let's see how well _that_ goes down" Jacob said, chuckling humourlessly as he spoke with the person before him.

He wanted to tell Seth about who it was that put the photos up and why they had done it. But he didn't want to be the cause of a friendship severing because of what he had done. But now, it seemed like he'll be the reason of anything happening between him and Seth.

"You could've easily had told him and not be in this predicament you know" the person said, a concerned tone in their voice as they stared at the distressed boy, hoping the he knew what it is that he's doing.

"I know. I've had multiple chances to tell him, and I bet he'll bring that up once I tell him. Fuck!" Jacob shouted slamming a fist against the punching bag in the locker room. "Why the fuck did you have to do that. Everything would've been best if you hadn't intervened and posted those fucking photos. Why?! Why the fuck did you do it" Jacob demanded, looking the person in front of him dead in the eye, wanting, needing to know why they had to do it and cause this whole kafuffle, he would've changed his mind about Seth sooner than later, he wanted to know the boy more and more after that time in the locker room, then being put together on that project, he had it all planned through.

Then the photos had to be posted and rumours spread throughout the school, then Seth telling him to leave him alone. Jacob sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for the person to speak before he suddenly lost himself in his thoughts and got even more pissed off.

"I was being selfish" Jacob looked at the person with a raised brow; the person shrugged a shoulder, looking as though they didn't care what Jacob thought. "I couldn't deal with having sex with you, over and over and over, it was tiring and seriously, you need someone who can deal with you, and Seth was my perfect choice. I've heard all about him and his little adventures with others, plus I saw the way you'd look at Seth after that time in the locker and that time in the library" the person sighed, a smile on their lips as they leaned against the wall.

"I was going to leave you guys alone after the time in the library; I was cheering and praying that you two would kiss. But then Seth's cell went off and cut the whole mood, so I took matters into my own hands. Sure it was wrong of me to do what I did, but now look at where you guys stand… Well that is if you don't fuck up. I know I already have" the person pushed up from the wall, the sun's rays illuminating the persons face, to show Bella, standing before Jacob with a mixture of emotions on her face as she stared at Jacob's slightly stunned face.

"Well it was nice knowing you Jacob. I hope you and Seth can get together and be happy with each other, and hopefully Seth won't put too much thought into why you didn't tell him straight up. But I guess time will only tell, hey" Bella shrugged her shoulders then before turning on her heel and walking in the direction of the front office, plans on telling the principle the truth slowly lifting a weight off her shoulders as she drew closer.

"I really do hope you and Seth and get to be together. I'm rutting for you, hehe" Bella muttered, giggling as she pushed the office door.

xXxXxXx

Jacob stared after Bella's form, till it turned around the corner and out of his sight, even after that he continued to look in her direction. Silence rang in the locker room, while it was complete chaos in Jacob's head as he stood there stunned by Bella's words.

'_I was getting tired… It was getting tiring… I was rutting for you guys to kiss…'_ was what rang through Jacob's head, sure not in those exact words, but still they had the same meaning.

"I'm losing my game…" Jacob muttered, his legs seeming to get weak and soon he found himself sliding down the wall till he finally hit the floor, "I'm losing my game… I'm losing my game…" Jacob continued to mutter the same sentence over and over like a mantra, his ego seeming to be diminishing quicker by the second.

'_I need this date. I need this date to show Seth that… That…'_

"That what… I need an ego boost so that I won't feel any smaller then I already am" Jacob huffed in amusement, his arms resting on his knees as his eyes stared ahead of him but not really focusing on anything in particular. "Pathetic…" Jacob muttered, his head now resting on his crossed arms.

"You know, you could be truthful with Seth" a voice stated, snapped Jacob about of his self-loathing as he snapped his head in the direction of the voice, seeing Brady standing there looking a little lost and awkward as he leaned against a wall, "Maybe"

"What…?" Jacob was a little stunned to see Brady, or the fact that Brady was even near him and on his own.

"I said, tell Seth the truth. Tell him how much you actually like him; it won't hurt to be yourself you know. Seth's always been himself from the very start. And right now, you are driving him crazy with how long your taking in telling him how you feel, cause I can see just how much he really likes you" Brady stated, looking at Jacob with pointed eyes.

Jacob was impressed; Brady was usually the quiet, guarding either Collin or Seth, seeming to be the protector of the two. So Jacob was shocked to see just how much the boy observed when it concerned friends.

"I guess you're also the match-maker of the three, huh…" Jacob said, chuckling a little as the boy sputtered and started to blush heavily. "As well as the easy one to blush" the older male said softly to himself, but because of the silence, Brady was able to hear it with little strain.

"Well at least I'm not afraid to show my feeling and say my opinion!" Brady yelled, crossing his arms and looking off to the side, his brows furrowed in annoyance. Jacob stared at the boy, seeing just why it was that Paul was pawning for the boy.

'_He's cute, even when angered, and sincere and cares deeply for his friends. It's nice and kind of reminds me of Paul when he was younger'_ Jacob mused, a smile coming to his lips. '_I wonder if Seth will be that cute when he's annoyed… Wait, he is cute when he's angry… Cute, sweet, sexy and caring of others…'_

"Really caring of others…" Jacob muttered, more speaking to himself then talking to Brady; who turned his head to the man, a quirked eyebrow, curious to know what he meant by that. "If he really does care for me, then why does he keep walking away? Why doesn't he look excited about the date? Or that I'm taking him out and paying for it all, even if he offers. Why can't he see that he's the one actually driving me insane then it being the other way around, it's fucken ridicules that one person, one boy, can cause me, _Me,_ Jacob Ephraim Black, the guy that has fucked multiple classmates and even teachers at this school as well as others outside of school, Jacob Black who is the captain of the wrestling team and the football team. Jacob Black, who-"

"Who seems to be the only person that can talk about themselves and boast about their conquests without even thinking about how other people will feel about it afterwards when you leave them for the next person, breaking their hearts in the process and causing that person to have a break down and go into depression and, if it comes to it, suicide. Jacob Black who seems to only care for himself and what's on the outside, then what is on the inside; which is what Seth really cares about more, then what's pretty on the outside"

"Seth Harry Clearwater, who has been driving himself crazy with thoughts on the present Jacob Black and comparing him to the past Jacob Black, trying and failing at coming to a compromise of the two and trying to find the good in you from the past and the now Jacob Black. The very same Jacob Black that has cause Seth Clearwater pain; emotionally, mentally and physically, has yelled and embarrassed him on multiple occasions. But now Seth Clearwater is trying to see if maybe, just maybe that he can find and see Jacob Black in a new light and hopefully, find a partner in this present Jacob Black that has seemed to have captured his heart and is having a hard time choosing between new light Jacob Black and old light Jacob Black"

Jacob stared with shocked at the heavily breathing Brady after he spoke basically not taking a breather throughout his whole speech. '_Is that true? Is Seth really putting himself through all of this just to see if he could fall for me, the present me that has been caring for Seth, tending to his needs, holding him when he cries, making sure that he always had a smile on his lip, always making sure that he didn't think too much of Leah and focused on living instead of being cramped in that hospital building… Am I'm forcing myself on to him to hard?...'_

Those thoughts plagued Jacobs mind as he thoughts about Brady's words, seeing the boy now having regained his breath and was waiting patiently for Jacob to speak, before he started his own speech.

"All I'm saying is that, you need to hurry up and show Seth just how much you have changed from that jackass you used to be, to the Jacob Black who will focus all his time and effort on Seth. Cause that's the kind of person Seth needs at this very moment, especially with his sister in the hospital" Brady said, turning on his heel and leaving the silent Jacob with his parting words.

"But I have been the kind of person Seth needs… I've always been there. I've always…" Jacob muttered, knowing it was useless trying to call back to Brady, hoping for the boy to answer his question, or anyone to answer his question. But it seemed the world has decided that he should think for himself for once when the one question he needed to know, wasn't on paper but what was in his heart.

"Yeah, you've been there… And yes you have been the kind of person that Seth needs, a distraction…" Jacob snapped his head up and turned to the voice, seeing Brady standing there with a disgruntle look on his face. "And Collin and I are grateful for that… But Seth needs more, for there is more to his story then just his sister being in hospital," with that Brady looked at Jacob with a pointed look, causing Jacob to flinch just that bit away from the intensity Brady used, "So stop stalling and be there for Seth instead of sitting in here questioning yourself about whether you should or shouldn't tell Seth that you knew it's been Bella from the very beginning of that whole fiasco!"

Jacob looked at Brady stunned. Brady sighed irritated that Jacob wasn't moving face enough and going to see Seth. "Yes, I overheard you and Bella talking. No I'm not sorry for having eavesdropped. Now hurry up and get out of here and go find Seth" Brady instructed, pointing in the direction of the door, which Jacob was quick to follow through with.

Brady watched as Jacob's figured disappeared behind the door, a sigh leaving his lips as he stood there before a smile came to his lips, one of sadness and joy as he looked down at the ground. "It's all up to you now Jacob…. Please don't ruin Seth any more than he is at this very moment…" Brady muttered, a single tear slipping down his face before falling and landing on the ground.

"For Collin and I can't help him anymore… Not like how you can help him…."

xXxXxXx

**Present time.**

As soon as the bell went, Seth was quick to pounce on his friends, demanding what it was that they wanted to say before the teacher interrupted their conversation and finding the truth on what was the reason they weren't anywhere to be found.

But before he could even get a peep in, he was suddenly carried away from his friends, being lead to a different part of the school, outside at a picnic bench. Seth tried to get out from the persons hold, but once he knew who it was, he stopped struggling and followed after his capturer.

"What is it now Jacob… Do you want to laugh in my face some more?" Seth asked, crossing his arms as he was forced to sit on one side with Jacob sitting on the other. Though Seth's posture changed as he saw the disgruntle look on his face, so Seth changed to a concerned person instead of an irritated one.

…

…

Silence fell upon the two as Seth waited for Jacob to say something, but just before Seth could say or ask something, Jacob finally said something, but it shocked him beyond anything else that Jacob has asked him before, and suddenly Seth felt bad that Jacob would even ask that kind of question after all this time.

"Do you really want to go out on a date with me?"

Seth fell speechless once those words fell from Jacob's lips, the caption of the wrestling and football team looked at him with a look of plead and hopeful. Seth was slack-jawed as he stared at Jacob's new look, for it was the first time he had ever, or anyone, had even seen on Jacob's face. Though as Jacob's words registered in Seth's head, the boy composed himself, looking and feeling guilty that Jacob would start to have second thoughts of their soon to be date.

"… It's not so much that I don't want to _not_ go… But how would I know if we did go on this date that you would want something to happen between us… Or for the fact that, after we've done the deed, you'd go back to your normal ways and we'd be enemies once again… And I don't want that"

"Neither do I" Seth snapped his head up as Jacob grasped his clasped hands in his own, looking at Seth with a pleading look. "I want something between us…" Jacob took a breath, knowing that his next words are going to have to come from the heart, and mean them as he stared at Seth piercing blue eyes. "I want something between us, because you make me feel like a better person, act like a better person. I want you to be next to me all the time, every time you're within reach of me. You make me want to do things that I've never done with anyone else… well kind of, but that doesn't matter, for all of that is behind me, in the past. I'm different now, probably the still same cocky, arrogant Jacob Black, but the slutty, selfish Jacob Black is in the past, and will stay there as long as I have you with me…. Please Seth, believe me when I say I want you to be my boyfriend, and I want to be yours… Please"

Seth stared at Jacob's pleading, borderline begging face; flabbergasted by Jacob's words, the words, Seth can see and hear, that came from the heart. He knew, he knew then that Jacob was speaking the truth, and really, it wanted the same. He wanted Jacob around him all the time. Not only to make him smile and laugh. But for mush more. So much more, that the two could become one, one day and live and die with each other. Maybe, move in with each other. Maybe, build a family together. So many maybe, that as he continued to stare into Jacob's eyes, he knew that those maybe's are slowly turning into they can, they will.

"I do. I do want to go on that date with you" Seth said, a pleasant smile coming to his lips as he watched Jacob's face change from pleading and begging, to joy and happiness a cheer even coming from him as he got up from his seat and leaned over, clasping Seth's face in his hands as he peck Seth on the lips, kissing him once, twice… three times before finally pulling away. Seth's joyful and shocked face coming into his view as he held on to Jacob's hands.

xXxXxXx

Three sets of eyes stared at the new couple as they kissed, held each other's hand and spoke to one another, glad that the two had finally gotten together after so long. A pleased smile coming to their lips as they stared at the couple, glad to see the smiles that seem to be plastered to their lips as they chatted, one thought, only one single thought coming tho their minds as they stared at the two.

'_Finally…'_

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well here we have it. The eleventh chapter of this story, I hope you guys enjoy it. I even though it took a while, I'm actually happy about getting this chapter up and posted for all my lovely followers, alerters and reviewers to read and enjoy. Please, tell me what you thought of the chapter, I'm getting a little upset at the lack of reviewers. But I guess that would be my fault for having not posted for like months and months. But I hope you guys will give me the encouragement I need to post even more chapters and finish this story off to start the next, then start working on another one I have in mind.<strong>

**Also, if I can get at least five or more reviews, I'll post another story I have been working on at this very moment, I already have three chapters done, hehe. I think it might be because of the new drink I'm having, my own style of a mocha, that's been helping me write and post this chapter. So please, review and I'll post the very first chapter. **

**WolfPacFaan.**

**P.S:… I was kind of in a caffeine state of mind while writing the end of this chapter and with my other story…. Maybe I shouldn't drink one after another ten minutes between each other… Or practically scull one cup of the stuff that's been mixed with chocolate power and sugar… . Note to self, sip coffee in the future…**

**I hope you guys review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Well here we are, Chapter 12. I hope you guys like it and will let me know what you thought. I little bit of advice, if it not good, it's not my fault my computer decided that it didn't like what I was writing and turned off because it didn't let me have enough time in charging it, so it's not my fault. But I tried to get it back to how I wanted it to go about so I do hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>xXxXxXx

**Seth's Pov**

I felt as though I was having a mid-life crisis at my age of sixteen as I raised my closet, laundry basket and other piles of clothes around the house looking for something, if anything to wear for tonight date with Jacob. Plus the horrible thing about this date, was that Jacob never told me just where or what it was going to be, would it be a picnic? Perhaps a dinner at a diner? Or maybe a dinner and a movie? Is he inviting me over to his place to watch some movies with popcorn, or will he be cooking me dinner?

'_Maybe... He's taking me out to a picnic, then taking me to a diner for dinner then going to a movie then returning back to his house to watch some more movies where he'll cook popcorn and some snacks…..'_

I stood in the middle of my room, looking at my reflection in the mirror, my clothes looking something date worthy, but my expression was of something else. Was I staring at myself in stupidity? '_Even my reflection was disagreeing with me for the first time… Wow, I'm really going out of my mind for this date…_'

I released a tired, frustrated sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose, the knowing feeling of a headache coming to mind as I continued to stand in the middle of my room contemplating on what it is I should wear.

"Man, if Collin or Brady was here, they'd know what it is I should wear…" I muttered as I took a seat on my bed. "It's not like I don't know how to dress myself… It's just that, I'm panicking and I don't know what to do or wear…"

After having finally confessed to Jacob and heard Jacob's confession, he had taken me straight back to my house, made out a little in his ute before he drove off and left me standing just inside my door practically having a heart-attack that I had an hour or so till he was back around and would be taking me out for a date, our first date as a couple. So I've been running around my house looking, searching for clothes to wear before rushing to the bathroom to have a shower and now I was in this predicament of wonder what the hell I should be wearing.

My head snapped up as my heart seeming to have skipped a beat at the sound of knocking at the front door. Getting to my feet I hurried down the stairs, hoping and praying that it wasn't Jacob standing at the door wait to take me out on our date.

Only to sigh in relief as I saw Collin and Brady standing at my door with knowing grins on their faces. "Oh thank god! I need your help" I exhaled, pleading at my friends to help me with getting ready for tonight.

"We know. That's why we're here, plus this is where our dates will be picking us up" Collin stated, walking in with Brady behind him as they headed for my room, causing me to miss a step as I heard the news.

"W-what date?"

xXxXxXx

**Jacob's Pov**

I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I looked at myself in the mirror, swiping my hand through my hair one more time with wax, making sure to get every last remaining bit of hair into place. Once that was done, I could feel a smirk coming to my lips.

'_Oh yeah… I'd do me'_ I thought cockily, before turning around grabbed my jacket and headed for the front door, saying a quick bye to my dad before I was out the door and heading for my truck, my palms getting a little sweatier as I hoped in and started the engine before pulling out and headed for Seth's house.

My heart stayed at its beating rate, if I didn't know any better, I'd think I'd be having a heart attack at any moment. But luckily I was able to remain in a somewhat normal state and pulled into the driveway I was at just an hour or so ago. Killing the engine I sat in the truck for a few minutes, trying and failing at getting my heart rate down just a little before hopping out.

I strode up to the front door, still trying and failing at getting my heart rate down before I soon found myself knocking at the front door.

"_Coming!"_ I heard Seth's call, my heart picking up a little more, making wonder why it was that I have yet to have a seizure or something, as I continued to wait out the front. But as the door was getting pulled open, my heart fought against my rib cage, I was scared that Seth would probably start to hear it even from behind the door, for I sure could hear it as it palpitated in my head.

It came to a sudden halt as Seth stood before me.

"Hey…" he said, his head faced down as a blush came to his cheek as he had a bashful look on his face. I could feel my jaw going slack as I gawked at Seth and the beauty he radiated. His slightly grown hair having been pulled back into a small ponytail with some bangs framing his face, his clothes modern and stylish with boots, skinny jeans and a plain coloured top with a throw-over and a jacket thrown over that. I couldn't help but stare at Seth as he stood before me. No girl, or boy or teacher or anyone else I have been with in the past could ever compare with how beautiful and sexy and hot Seth could really be at this very moment.

"H-h-hey…" I cursed myself for stuttered, but a giggle from Seth was worth it as it seemed to break the tension that had formed between us. "You ready?" I asked, a charming smile coming to my lips as I gestured for Seth to walk before me.

"Yeah…" Seth's voice was soft, still looking a little bashful as he walked ahead of me after closing the door behind him. I was quickly caught up with him, walking beside him before walking up to his side of the door and gestured him to walk in, "thank you…"

I could feel a blush coming to my own face after closing Seth's door and jogged over to my side, getting in and turning to engine on before pulling out and drove off down the street, exiting out of La Push.

"So… Where are we going?" Seth asked. I could feel myself grinning at Seth's question, before shaking my head.

"Sorry, it's a surprise" I said looking from the corner of my eyes and saw Seth pouting before he looked out the window. I continued to grin through the rest of the drive my heart calming down as the tension got replaced by warmth in the car as we drove.

xXxXxXx

**Collin's Pov**

I sighed as I leaned against the other person who sat next to me as we watched the moon rise up above in the sky the stars shinning bright along with it. The sound of the night critters and the rolling ocean seemed to calm me to a state where I just couldn't give two shits about what was happening in the world. '_Heck, World War four could be happening and I still wouldn't bat an eyelash'_

"What are you thinking?" I turned my attention from the ocean and the night sky to stare up at the person I'm leaning against with a smile on my lips as I stared into their eyes.

"Nothing…" I shrugged; grabbing the arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled it closer, snuggling closer to the heated body next to me. "Just happy about where I am and who I'm with" I said, smiling up at said person.

"Oh really?" they said, a smirk coming to their lips as they stared down at me. "Well then, I better make it memorable as well, hey?" they said, their face suddenly getting closer and closer to mine as their eyes stayed in contact with my own.

"Emmett! We're in public" I exclaimed, looking left and right a few times before looking back at Emmett, seeing that he didn't give a care as he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him away, for I didn't want to be kissing in public.

But with one swipe of his tongue along my lips, I was a lost cause as he worked his magical tongue with my mouth. I moaned as our tongues collided, while his hand came up and buried itself in my hair; the warmth from his hand was enough to send a chill down my spine as I felt his body press against mine.

"Hmm… How was that?" Emmett boasted, pulling only a short distance away as he stared into my eyes, the look of adoration. I gasped at the look my heart beating a mile a minute, and it was not from the sudden make out that we just had.

"I-it was-" I furrowed my brows as the sound of crunching gravel alerted the presence of someone else being close by.

"What's wrong?" I looked to Emmett to see that he was trying to see into the dark, I hadn't realised that I was looking in the direction to cause Emmett to start looking as well. "Something wrong?" he asked, looking at me with curiosity and concern.

"No. Nothing's wrong" I smiled glancing off into the dark before turning back to Emmett. "Now, where were we?" I said, lust pouring from my mouth as I stared at Emmett with half lidded eyes.

Emmett grinned, dimples shining with the moon's light bathing us as he pressed his lips against mine one more time, the force pushing us down till we laid on the sand a giggle leaving my lips at the hunger that Emmett had as he planted his lips all over ever exposed bit of skin.

xXxXxXx

**Brady's Pov**

An uncomfortable silence reigned between us as we sat in the car; the sound of passing car's being the only sound, since the car had been turned off as we sat on the side of the road. But as silence reigned with the car, chaos was reigning within me as I sat in the passenger seat, an intense blush burning on my face as I stared at my clasped hands.

"Are you okay, Brady?" I snapped my head up at the only other person in the car, I could feel my eyes widen as I stared at Paul, a concerned look on his face as he sat in the driver's seat. His hair still a little soaked from before, as were his clothes.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered looking down at my clasped hands, stopping them from down everything they wanted to. But that still didn't stop my mind from doing the complete opposite.

**Flash Back**

"_Are you fucking serious" Paul exclaimed as he and I stared at the man truck in shocked silence. "Who the fuck would do something like this?" the man walked up to his truck, a little of total sadness crossing his face as he went around the car sputtering words here and there as he went around his car a few more times._

"_We could just take it to the carwash you know. It wouldn't be that hard to get off" I stated, walking up to the distressed male and patted him on the shoulder before going for the passenger side door and waited for the man to follow suit, before we started heading for the carwash._

"_What is this shit anyway?" Paul asked, his eyebrows furrowed with a frown and his lips seemed to be pulled down as he sprayed his car, washing the gunk that had been put on his car while we had gone and watched a movie before going to a diner that Paul knows about._

"_I don't know. It's kind of dark when we walked out and now it's even hard to know since you've washed it off" I stated, watching as Paul pressure washed the gunk off the car before he turned to me and stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "What, I'm just stating the truth" I shrugged._

"_Yeah well whatever it was, thank god it's easy to get off" Paul said, his frown seeming to slowly disappear as he washed his truck. "Besides, it was in need of a wash anyway" Paul shrugged as he stood next to me, the pressure washer now pointed at the front of the truck washing the remaining gunk off it._

"_So why did you chuck a stink that it wouldn't come off then?" I asked rhetorically, muttered more to myself as I looked off to the side, seeing the different options on cleaning a car more interesting than the glare that Paul was probably directing in my direction._

_But instead of a snarky comment, I had to yelp in surprise as I felt a sudden wetness on my back. I slowly turned around on the spot to stare at Paul in utter shock, only to see a pleased smirk and the pressure washer were both directed in my direction._

"_You… Asshole" I could feel anger and the need for revenge boiling within me as I stared at Paul, watching as he just shrugged his shoulders before returning to cleaning his truck. I felt something snap in me as he seem to not care that he had just wet me with a fricken pressure washer all over my back._

'Fine then… Let's see if you like it'_ I thought before disappearing for a second before coming back with my own pressure washer in my hands. All I had to do was pull the trigger and…_

"_AHH!" I heard Paul called, smirking to myself in satisfaction as he stood before me. I had to clamp a hand over my mouth before I started to burst with laughter as I seemed to have gotten Paul better than he had gotten me. "What. The. Fuck!" he asked, looking at me with water dripping down his hair as he stood before me._

"_You wet me. I wet you" I stated, speaking as though it was the simplest answer to be said, as I nodded my head as I stood before Paul. _

"_Fine then… Free for all" he said, and before I know it, his pressure washer was staring at me and in the next second, I felt my front getting soaked in water as he pulled the trigger. I was quick to retaliate and soon a water fight transpired between Paul and I._

_Laughter echoed throughout the night as we sprayed water at each other. Until the timers came to an end and we stood, once more, before Paul's truck, huffing and puffing with a chuckle here and there as we leaned against the bonnet of the truck._

"_Okay. We should probably- Shit!" I hadn't realised what had happened before I was now staring at a concerned Paul, whose face was only centimetres away from my own. "You okay?" he asked, though I didn't respond as his lips seemed to have just pressed themselves against mine. _

'Or was it the other way around?'_ I mentally shrugged at my question before I started to kiss back, grabbing hold of Paul's arms, feeling them flex a little and rolling my eyes at him as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, his tongue and my own seeming to enter a forbidden dance as Paul pushed me up against the front of his truck._

_It wasn't till the sound of tyre's screeching did we snap out of our trance, our stun faces evident that that wasn't part of the date or something that wasn't meant to happen until much later. "U-uh… W-we sh-should get going…" I muttered, getting a nod from Paul before we pulled apart and got into the truck._

**End of Flash Back**

So now we sat in the truck, silence reigning over us as we sat in front of the diner that Paul was talking about and we have yet to enter the place.

"Brady"

"Paul"

We stared at each other as we said each other's name. But as our eyes connected, this time, it seemed as though we couldn't pull away from each other as we lost each other in each other's eyes; Paul's black pools seeming to pull me in as he seemed to lose himself in my brown pools.

It wasn't till our lips pressed once more, did we snap out of our trance. But this time, we didn't pull away, instead, I could feel his arms wrapping around my shoulders, just as my hands clasped together behind his neck, pulling his head closer to mine, deepening the kiss as our tongues started that forbidden dance of theirs one more time.

"W-we should get in… before it gets packed" I stated, breathless as we rested our foreheads against each other. I could feel Paul nodding his head, since my eyes were

xXxXxXx

**Seth's Pov**

"I have to say, I'm really grateful for what you did for me Jacob" I said, grabbing hold of Jacob hand as we sat in the diner for dinner. My words were true as I looked at Jacob, seeing him get a dust of red over his cheeks as he looked away. I could feel myself smiling as I stared at Jacob.

"It's was nothing really, I just called the hospital and said that I was bringing you in to see your sister for a while before we headed off for dinner, they said it was okay and they won't be counting it as one of your three days" Jacob explained shrugging his shoulders as he looked down at his menu.

I continued to smile as I too looked down at my menu, the shyness I was feeling form the start seeming to creep away as I spent more and more time with Jacob and chatted with him, he was easy to talk to, even more so as we asked questions we were too afraid to ask in front of our other friends, and I was grateful when he started to ask if I had more family then just my sister, but when I didn't answer he was quick to switch it to a different topic.

So I was happy and that smile just didn't seem to want to go away, even as we ordered our meals and drinks, it still didn't want to leave. As our waiter took our menu's we fell into a comfortable silence. I spent most of my time looking around at the diner that Jacob had taken me to.

"I've never really been out to Port Angeles for a while" I stated out of the blue, my mouth seeming to wonder on its own. "The last time I was here in Port Angeles, I was with my mum and Leah, my dad was at work, and we walked all over the place, coming here in the morning and walked just before it started to get dark, we'd go into all the stores, just looking at what was on sale and at the different products the stores sold. But I don't quite remember this place being here…" I mused, turning my attention back at Jacob, to find that he had been looking at me as I spoke; his undivided attention seemed to have solely focused on me.

"…But that was a long time ago" I said, my shyness seeming to have crept back as I looked down at the table, shocked to have seen Jacob was looking at me, as though he seemed interested in what I had to say. I was wonder why, till he answered my unvoiced question.

"It's the first time you've ever really talked about your family to me… I was interested" Jacob stated, shrugging his shoulders as he lend back into his seat as he crossed his arms, but he had a pleased smile on his face as he stared at me. "I know it'd be hard for you, after the last time I asked, but if you ever want to talk about your family…" Jacob stated, leaning forward and placing his hand over mine. "I'm here to listen"

I stared at the gentle, reassuring look on Jacob face as he stared at me, my heart bursting at the as butterflies seem to make themselves known in my stomach as Jacob stared into my eyes, just as I stared right back into his own. I felt as though we had suddenly left this world, our eyes taking us to million miles away from where we were as we sat there staring. I was losing myself in the warm brown pools of Jacob's eyes. I wanted to lean in, to lose myself in Jacob's eyes, as our lips pressed against each other.

But it all came crashing down; I could feel myself being pushed, hard, back onto my seat as our meals were placed before us. I blinked a few times trying to get my focus back on what was happening.

Though I had to raise an eyebrow in question as my meal seemed to have been placed down a little harsher then Jacob's was by the female waitress as she seemed to pay more attention to Jacob then to the both of us, like a good wait or waitress is supposed to do.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked, seeming to drag 'else' out a little too much. But with a shake of Jacob's head, the bitch was off and walking away. I was grateful, but peeved at the same time.

'_How dare that bitch interrupt our moment…'_ I huffed, before turning my attention to my meal. As I looked down at my meal, the image of the bitch's face seemed to materialize as and start to scream as I stabbed my knife through the chicken, shredding and ripping the chicken apart as I pictured the bitch begging and pleading for mercy that she ignored me, as my sadist state of mind seem to take me over as I kept my head down and destroyed the bitch's pretty face.

"Seth…" the sound of Jacob's voice and the warmth from his hand touching mine seemed to snap me out of my trance as I stared at Jacob, titling my head to the side in curiosity, looking like a dog that his master was talking to. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked, his eyes staying on mine with humour and curiosity.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, wondering why Jacob looked a little concern.

"Well… You kind of destroyed the chicken… and everything else" Jacob said, looking down at my plate. I followed his line of sight and saw that it was true. I had destroyed the chicken and the veggies; in short I had just mauled my dinner.

"Heh… heee" I cheekily smiled up at Jacob, a blush flaring across my cheeks as I scratched the back of my head, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught. "Whoops"

xXxXxXx

A comfortable silence fell before Jacob and I as we ate our food, thought our silence fell short as a ruckus startled everyone from their silence as all eyes turned to the entrance as four new comers entered the building. People our right glared at the new comers as they chatted loudly and laughed as though they were in the comfort of their own home.

But as my eyes landed on the four new comers, I knew exactly why they felt like they were in the comfort of their own home.

"Oh my god, Seth?!" Collin called our, glares now directed in our direction, I had to awkwardly apologize to the people who wanted to come to a place and have a quiet dinner, before ushering my friends over, quite surprised to watch as Emmett and Paul were close to follow. "What are you doing here?" Collin asked, pushing me aside and squeezed in, Brady following after, though as I looked to the other side, watching as the other boy's tried to squeeze on the other side before deciding that two sit on one and the other hanging from the other side, before turning my attention back to my friends.

"Well, I guess you could say that we were having dinner…" I trailed, gesturing to the food that lay, abandoned, before us and was going cold.

"Well, I…" Brady started, looking down at my plate, picking the fork that still stayed laid abandoned, "Would say that it was delicious. But by the looks of it, I'm going to have to hold that statement till I can try it myself, and not when it's become mash…" with that, Brady allowed the fork to drop as it clinked against the plate.

"Hah, you should've been here when it was served" all eyes turned to Jacob, but he's eyes were only on me as he spoke. "It was quite a sight to see as Seth shredded, peeled, cut and hacked at the poor chicken and the vegetables that came with it, and that's the end result of it"

Chuckles ensured around the table as Jacob finished speaking, but still he kept his eyes on me as I blushed at his story, playfully glaring at Jacob before slapping my friends to stop laughing. "It's not funny. You guys will know what I mean when the bitch comes to give you your food" I muttered, crossing my arms and sinking deeper into my seat as I huffed and looked off out the window, finding the activeness of the outside being more entertaining then what my friend and Jacob and his buddies had to say.

As my eyes scanned over the people outside, seeing a lot of single people walking around and a few couples here and there, while cars drove from one end to the other. Though, my eyes seemed to catch one person in particular. They just stood there, as though they were just a statue, just standing there not making any movements what so ever. I could feel my eyes squinted as I tried to get a better look at the person but it was hard to see when they stood in the shadows. Though I was appreciative as a car came from the right and the lights illuminated the foot path were the person was standing, but just as I was able to see who it was.

"Seth" my head whipped to the side, seeing everyone looking at me with curious looks, while I did the say right back at them. "Are you okay?" Collin asked, seeming to have voiced everyone's question.

"…" I didn't know what to say, but I knew that if I tried to look back out the window, I'd get even more questions fired at me. "Yeah. I'm fine" I assured them, smiling at them as we started to chat aimlessly. Though as I talked with the people around me, I could shake the feeling of being watched, not my one, but by two pairs of eyes.

xXxXxXx

"Haha. Now you know why I destroyed my food" I stated, feeling smug and cocky as my friends food was put before them by the same waitress that had served me my food, and watched as they started to shred and hack at their food, while I watched with smugness at being right at how they would act when the bitch served them their food.

"Shut up" Brady and Collin responded in sync with the other as they glared at the food as though it was the girl. I had to chuckle to myself this time as I watched the two eat their food, before turning to my desert that Jacob had insisted that I get. But as I looked down, I saw that it was gone. Furrowing my brows, I looked up and watched as Jacob spooned at the desert and stuck in his mouth. As his eyes found mine, I watched as an evil smirk came over his features as I glared at him. "No wonder you didn't get yourself anything" I muttered.

I was kind of hoping to have the delicious sweetness of ice cream and fruits to myself, but when I saw as Jacob ate more and more of the sweetness, I could help but glare at him. "What, you though you have this to yourself? Why do you think I asked for larger?" Jacob stated, smiling in glee as he spooned a big chunk of ice cream into his mouth one after the other.

"Give it back" I said, glaring and crossing my arms, my childishness coming to the surface as I pouted at Jacob. "I want some…."

"Oh that's unfair" Jacob stated, stopping in his eating as he pointed the spoon at me. "Put the pout away before I do something not meant to be done in public" he said, giving me a pointed knowing look as he stared at me.

I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks at his words, but still I didn't put my pout away, for now that I knew that it was Jacob's kryptonite, it was my only weapon against him. "Then give it back" I demanded, sitting up straighter but I kept my arms crossed and the pout on my lips.

"Put the pout away and I will" Jacob retorted.

"Give me the ice cream and I will"

"Pout first, then ice cream"

"Ice cream first, then I'll put the pout away"

We both stared at each other intently, a silent battle raging between us as the rest of the world seemed to have just disappeared from the rest of us. I didn't know how long this had gone on, but I didn't care, I could hold this one for ages if I wanted to, but I didn't know if Jacob had something up his sleeve that could stop me, but I was determined not to fall for his tricks and stay determined on getting my ice cream back.

But that all seemed to come crashing down as I felt pressure against my thigh, causing me to tense as the pressure seemed to travel up further and further up my leg, rubbing against my inner thigh. I glare hard at Jacob as I watched a smirk spread across his face, for he knew that he had won the battle, my pout was gone and in its place was a shocked and embarrassed look. It was then that the world seemed to come back to us as something finally hit me.

"Oh shit. Guys out. Out" I demanded startling everyone on our table as I ushered my friends out of the booth before bolting for the bathroom, the need to pee becoming impossible to skip out on.

I sighed in relief as I finished, walking to the sink and washed my hands, taking my time as I looked myself in the mirror, pulling the pony tail loose and allowed my hair to fall. I sighed once more at the release of my hair falling on my shoulders before looking at it as I walked out. "Maybe I should get it cut…" I asked myself, not really paying attention to my surroundings as I headed back to my table of friends and, hopefully, soon-to-be-boyfriend.

But as I went to walk out of the hallway, suddenly my vision went black and a pain escalated from the back of my neck.

xXxXxXx

**Jacob's Pov**

After Seth had left for the toilet, I slipped my shoe back on smirking to myself as I continued to eat the ice cream. Kind of glad that Seth had run off for the bathroom, otherwise I was going to take him there and ravish him like I did that time in the locker room, but this time it'd be a different outcome the next minute after and the days to come after this one.

"Were you ever going to give the ice cream back?" Emmett asked as he pulled on his coat, Paul standing beside him with Brady in his arms with Collin standing in front of Emmett, looking over his shoulder every now and then.

"Of course I was. I meant I just wanted you guys to leave so I could feed him without him feeling embarrassed" I was talking the truth as I stared at my friends and their partners amused faces at my bold statement.

"Aww look Emmett, our little Jakey has finally fallen in love" Paul taunted, elbowing Emmett causing the other to chuckle, though they were silenced by Collin and Brady elbowing them in the side, hard, so I smirked as I watched their amused faces become pained as they held their sides.

"But you do speak the truth Emmett" I muttered, looking down at the ice cream with a fond smile. Just in that instant, before Seth had to go to the bathroom, I felt like I could probably enjoy having these kinds of play fights with Seth for the rest of my life. "I think I might be falling in love" I muttered loud enough for my friends to hear before looking up at them. "And yes I am growing up, and it's because of Seth that I have changed, and truth be told, I'm actually enjoying this part in my life" I said, glad to see acceptance in Brady and Collin's eyes as they stared at me with pleased smiles, though my friends were a different story, but I knew they meant well.

"Now fuck off. I want some alone time with Seth" I stated, ushering my friends and their partners away hoping that they'd go before Seth returned back.

"Okay. Okay, we get it you don't love us anymore we get it" Emmett taunted, pushing Collin towards the counter to pay for their meals. I chuckled to myself as I sat there and waited, and waited, and waited.

Feeling my eyebrows furrowing, I checked my watch to see that ten minutes had passed since Seth had left. I could feel myself getting a little worried as I continued to sit and wait, the left over ice cream I had spared for Seth slowing melting. '_Maybe he just needs time to breath?'_ I thought to myself as I continued to sit and wait.

But as the seconds went by and soon minutes followed, I finally decided to get up from my seat and walk towards the bathroom, harshly pushing the door open, "Seth!" I called, walking through the bathroom, kicking the doors to each stall open hoping to scare whoever was in them and was doing stuff to Seth.

But as I scanned each stall more than twice, I couldn't find Seth in either of them, storming out of the bathroom I headed for the front counter, until something caught my eye. Bending down to reach what had caught my eye, I saw it to be the hair tie that Seth had in his hair. Feeling my heart skip a beat I hurried for the front exit, my eyes scanning the area, "SETH!" I called, getting multiple eyes focused my way, but I didn't care I just wanted to find Seth.

But as I looked, my head snapped in the opposite direction as the sound of tiers screeching caught my attention, and as I looked at the license plate of the car, my heart dropped as my breath seemed to get caught in my throat.

"SETH!"

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it, the end of the chapter. Who do you think the person is that cause Seth to have his black out, male or female? Who was it that was in the car? Argh, what's going to happen next? Let me know what you think is going to happen. I'll let you know something; it'd be the beginning of an end.<strong>

**WolfPacFaan. ^_^**

**P.s: Sorry for the mistakes, and if it doesn't make complete sense, I like to think I have a completely different way of describing things in a way that, even though I speak it, I can still understand what I'm saying, haha.**

**Let me know what your thoughts are.**


	13. Chapter 13

"SETH! SETH! SETH!"

Jacob called over and over as he tried to chase after the speeding car. Unfortunately the male had to come to a stop as the car turned a few corners and Jacob had finally lost sight of it. Panting from lack of breath, Jacob cursed, startling a few people and scowling at the boy for having startled them from their little quiet. But Jacob didn't care, his focus was to find Seth and hope that whoever took the boy didn't have anything bad planned for the boy.

Jacob took a moment to thing before getting into action, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling Paul's number as he headed back to the diner. Jacob muttered under his breath as he passed a few people a bit rudely then intended, breathing a sigh of relief as the man finally picked up.

"Yeah?" Paul asked, slightly confused as to why his best friend was ringing him, when Paul was certain that by now, Jacob and Seth would've had their shirts off and pleasing each other in many ways without going all the way.

"Seth's been taken" Jacob stated simply, the diner coming in view as Jacob continued to further his explanation. "After you guys left I waited for like ten minutes before getting up and heading for the bathroom. I searched every stall, twice, before leaving and before exiting the hall, I found the hair tie that Seth had been wearing the whole night, then when I got out side, a car was speeding off. I-I don't know if it's the car that has Seth or what, but I chased and now…" Jacob stopped his explanation to take a few deep breaths, grateful that Paul hasn't interrupted him as Jacob spoke. "And now I can't find him…"

"We'll be there in five minutes" Paul stated before hanging up. Jacob sighed a breath that he didn't know he was holding before calling Emmett, the man picking up on the third ring and after Jacob had explained what he had told Paul; Emmett said that he and Collin would be there in five minutes as well.

Jacob rested against the diner, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, but just the thought of Seth being kidnapped seemed to cause his heart to race once more. Just as the panicking boy was able to contain his beating heart to a slower pace, Paul, Emmett and their dates were racing up the path, Brady beating all three and grasping Jacob by the collar, pulling then pushing Jacob against the wall, causing the other three to shout in protest.

"How! How could you lose him?!" Brady demanded, the fierceness that burned in the boy's eyes, seeming to cause the man in his hands to flinch from the intensity that Brady had in his eyes. "Tell me!"

"I-I don't know. After you guys left I waited for ten minutes, t-then when I went to go check on him we was nowhere to be found…" Jacob stated, hoping to ease the raging boy a little as he looked at Paul for help while reaching for his pocket, pulling out the hair tie that Jacob had found on the ground. Collin gasped as the hair tie came in view while Brady looked at it as though he had seen a ghost. "This was all I found when leaving the bathroom. Once I was outside I followed after the speeding car, hoping to catch it but once it turned one corner then another, I lost it… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Jacob's shoulders sagged after his explanation, the anger and regret directed at himself for not being able to take care of his potential boyfriend and getting him kidnapped on the first date. '_Humph, well, that's a first'_ Jacob thought amusedly to himself as he allowed Brady to grab the hair tie and look at it as though he had just lost something important, '_Well, he kind of has. We all have'_ Jacob thought to himself, looking at the other crescent fallen faces and felling a sense of self anger and disappointment in himself.

"Okay..." all eyes turned to the one speaking, finding it to be Collin who had broken the silence, everyone beside Brady slightly shocked to see such a serious and determined look in his eye as he scanned everyone's face. "We'll split up, Emmett and I will go and search around the town while Paul and Brady will do the same asking people if they've seen anything suspicious half an hour ago, Jacob you go back into the diner and asked the staff if they saw someone dragging Seth out from the back door or whatever" Collin instructed.

Everyone stared at Collin with mild surprise, Emmett looking at his date with pride and a type of desire that was swelling in him; everyone was quick to regained themselves before heading off, Paul and Brady already asking people if they have seen Seth by showing them a picture that had the boy's face in it.

Jacob took a few more deep breathes, composing himself before pushing into the diner, determined to get some answer's from anyone that can give him anything to help find his missing date.

xXxXxXx

Seth groaned as he started to feel himself coming to, his muscles feeling like lead and gluggy at the same time as his heads swayed from one side to the other, the muscles in his neck slowly working. Slowly Seth's eyes started to flutter open, but found that his vision was still dark, reaching up to rub at his eyes hoping to get rid of the gunk that's probably in his eyes.

But found that his hands were bound, a tug from the other showed that both his hands were now restrained. It was then that Seth's body tensed, his lethargic body turning stiff as his worry turned in to panic. His breathing was starting to get heavier as his heart started to beat faster as he tried to pull his hands free from his restraints. Gather air from his nose Seth went to scream for help, hoping that whoever had restrained him might have had the wrong person and would let him go.

But as he went to scream out, only muffled noise was all that met Seth in his attempt to call for help. But luckily it wasn't something that was tapped to his mouth, so working the fabric with his tongue Seth was able to get the gag out and took another breath of air, this time knowing that he won't be met with resistance.

"Nah, ah, ah…" a voice cooed, stopping Seth in his attempt to call for help as that fabric was once again pushed into his mouth, but this time the sound of tap being pulled was accompanied and soon Seth felt the stickiness of tap against his cheeks, stopping all noise and any attempt at pushing the fabric out of his mouth again. "Now we can't have that now can we, hmm"

Seth's heart seemed to get stuck in his throat as his breathing seemed to come to a halt at the sound of that voice. '_No… it can't be… It can't be…' _ Seth thought, his body becoming stiff and ridged as he knelt there at the floor.

"Oh… What's with the sudden silence, hmm? Is this how you treat an old friend?" Seth flinched at the word 'friend', as a cold hand was trailed down his check, the minty breath brushing along Seth's heated body. But only more silence met the question as Seth felt fear and panic run though his body, scared as to why the person has shown up all this time and why now?

".. Hmm, you seemed to have been keeping in good shape. I've tried looking for you three times today in three different places, but you know what they same, third times the charm" Seth could just feel the smirk on the person's lips as their breath ran over his body, a ghost's touch running over his heated skin. "Mhmm, how I've missed this body…"

It was then at that moment that Seth finally registered in his mind that he was naked, the cool night air brushing over his skin, goose bumps left in its wake as it brushed over his naked body, a shiver running down his spin. But what caused Seth's heart to leap in his throat and keep it stuck there, as a shiver racked down Seth's body at the next words that spilled like poison over Seth body.

"Now… Let's have some fun?"

Seth felt his whole body go ridged and cold as the feeling of the person's hands ran along his naked body.

xXxXxXx

Jacob ran around the place like a mad person asking anyone if they saw someone taking Seth into a car or anything like that, searching up and down streets for any sign of the car that Jacob had been trying to chase after.

But unfortunately, Jacob was coming up short, and it showed as Jacob trudged back to the spot that everyone was going to meet up at within the hour or so. Jacob landed harshly on his butt as he sunk to the floor, the failed attempt to find Seth was wearing down on him like the weight of the world has landed on his shoulders. It seemed to have started to rain at some point, but Jacob didn't notice it, nor did he pay attention, nor did he care that as the rain fell, it was causing his clothes to stick to him and sock him to his core, even his underwear was starting to get damp as Jacob continued to sit on the pavement, the sound of the pedestrians footfalls falling on deft ears as Jacob started out into space, the look of a man that had lost everything was evident on his face.

"Jacob…" Someone called out, but Jacob didn't hear them, his mind was blank as he stared up at the sky, the rain falling down and hitting him on the face, causing him to blink every now and then to rid the water from falling into his eyes. "Jacob" the voice called one more time, but this time, the male seemed to answer to the call, his headed lolling to the side and stared in the general direction of the voice.

"Seth…" Jacob said, his voice so soft it was like a rushing breath falling from Jacob's mouth as he stared at Seth, running towards him with a smile on his face. The kind of smile that Seth wore on him every time he was with his friends or when Jacob would make him laugh as he tickled the boy. Jacob could feel his own lips stretching up into a smile as he watched Seth get closer to him, the whole world gone from him and Seth as he slowly got up, and opened his arm wide for the boy to jump into them.

"Jacob!"

Jacob's head was snapped to the side as pain made itself known on the side of his face as he was pulled back down the earth, his eyes wide and frozen as he stood there, his arms falling to his sides.

"Jacob?" With that, the man finally turned his head in the direction of the voice, seeing everyone, Emmett, Paul, Collin and Brady, standing before him the three wearing concerned and curious looks, while Brady seemed to be in a pissed off mood as his eyes kept turning form one point to another.

"Did you guys find anything?" Jacob asked, looking desperately at the company. But all he was met with was disappointed looks as they bowed their heads, or looked off to the side. "Oh…" Jacob trailed off, sighing in despair as he leaned against the building.

"I take it, you haven't found anything either?" Collin said, walking up to Jacob and placed a hand on the male's shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find him; we'll call the police and get a search party going. It shouldn't be that hard…" Collin assured, before looking at the rest of the group. "Right?"

All that met the boy's question was silence, everyone looking off in different directions. Jacob could feel pain shotting through him as doubt made itself known in his heart. The thought of not being able to see Seth ever again, not being able to hold him in his arms arms or kiss his cheeks, or even have their first kiss and or their first time in bed. But none of that will overcome the pain of not being able to see Seth smile ever gain, for it was his smile that always caught Jacob off guard.

"No, we can't lose hope" Jacob looked up at Brady, shocked to see the fury the boy held in his eyes as he looked down at the floor. Jacob didn't know much about Brady, but he knew enough to know that when his friends are in trouble, he'll be there at the first notice, protecting his friends to his last breath, that and that he is a male of few words. "If any of us were in his situation, he'd do everything in his power to find us. He'd spend the rest of his life searching, looking, questioning, and doing everything in his power to find us. So we can't give up, even if…" Brady was shaking now, his shoulders shaking almost unhuman like, as his fists seemed to tighten even more, Jacob was shocked that blood hadn't started to slip between the shaking boy's hands.

"Brady's right. Seth wouldn't give up on us, so we can't give up on him" Collin said, supporting Brady as he walked up to the shaking boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, hoping to calm the shaking boy. "So, we'll start with calling the police, I'm sure if Charlie got wind of this he'd be on the road in no time getting every available officer to help search. We should ask our friends to help too, I mean come on, who doesn't love Seth enough to help us search for him" Collin joked, hoping to break the tension that has weighed heavily on the group. But the joke seemed to be the trick as everyone started whipping phones out, their fingers flying over the keypad with lightning speed that it was close to being a blur.

"Charlie said that he'd get a search party going within five minutes then they're on their way here to meet us" Paul said, having been the first to call Charlie and after saying the first few words, the male was on his way to the station to report the disappearance of Seth.

"Good"

xXxXxXx

Charlie had just arrived and was asking everyone in the small group about that had transpired over the last few hours. Everyone gave him their testimony till it was just Jacob left, being the one to have last seen Seth before the kidnapping.

"… I waiting for about five minutes before getting up and going over to the bathroom" Jacob said, taking a breath, watching as Charlie wrote everyone Jacob has said, from the visit to Leah to the diner and now to the kidnapping. "I checked every stall, twice, before leaving and looking at every other room that led to the bathroom, but there wasn't any, so I left the hall, but as I was walking I had my head down trying to think about where Seth could've gone, but at the entrance way to the diner I found Seth's hair tie…" Jacob paused, pulling out the very same hair tie that he had kept with him this whole time, Charlie reached out for it, before giving it to someone else who grabbed it and held it before the K-9's they had brought with him.

"What happened-" Charlie started, but the sound of a phone going off cut the officer, causing Jacob to winch as he realised that it was his phone ringing, giving Charlie an apologetic look getting a go ahead from Charlie, Jacob answered the phone, standing in his very spot.

"Hello" Jacob answered sceptic, not having recognized the number when it flashed on his screen.

"Jacob?" a female voice said through the speaker. Jacob pulled the phone from his ear to read the number once more, but it didn't register in his mind who it was that was on the other line, "Hello, Jacob. Are you there?"

"Y-Yeah I'm here… Uh, who's this?" Jacob asked, having put the phone back to his ear.

"It's Bree. I'm friends with Seth. We've been sitting at the same table for the pass month or so" Bree said. Jacob furrowed his brow in question, trying to remember this 'Bree' person, before it finally clicked.

"Oh, yeah. You're the one that usually sits at the other end of the table, right?" Jacob question, hoping that he was right.

"Yeah"

"What can I help you with?" Jacob asked still standing in front of Charlie who was now talking to some other officer's as Jacob spoke to Bree.

"Actually, I think it's me who can help you" Jacob's eyes widen as he stared at Charlie, the older male noticing the difference in the male's face, cut his conversation off. But it was the next sentence that Bree said that causing Jacob to drop his phone to the ground, the news sending him into a state of shock.

"I know where Seth is"

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well here we have it, Chapter 13. Haha, I told you I'd get this chapter up. Heh heh… Now, how do you think it is that Bree knows where Seth is? Let me know, I'm curious to see what you have to say.<strong>

**I'm sorry it did take me a while to type this up and post it, but I tried to get the feeling of how a crime scene would go about… I just hope it did police people justice with how I played this out. I'm sorry if I got it wrong though, so please don't hate me. I'll give you a cookie.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**WolfPacFaan ^_^**

**P.S: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I tried to get as much as I could without going over board. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Noise reigned upon the busy street, the blaring sounds of the cars driving on by, the hustle and bustle of people asking questions, inquiring about what's happening, voices calling out to people, a news crew broad casting about the scene. But now of that registered in Jacob's mind as he repeated the words in his head, the call of the people around him, blurted out as the words the person, Bree, said on the phone.

Collin stared worriedly at Jacob, Emmett's hand rested on his shoulder in support for his concerned friend, while Brady stared at Jacob in frustration, annoyed that Jacob would tell him who it was that's on the phone and what they had to say, '_It could be the culprit for all we know'_ Brady growled in his head as he stared at Jacob impatiently, the only thing stopping him from jump at the man was Paul's arms wrapped around his midsection, holding the impatient boy at bay while he stared at his friend in concern.

All voice close by seemed to come to a hold as Jacob finally spoke, his phone being pocketed as he stared at the others with an apologetic look. But no words were produced as they waited with baited breath for the male to speak.

"Who was it?!" Brady spoke, getting more frustrated that Jacob wasn't speaking. "Who the fuck was it that just called you…" Brady held his tongue, but it was loose the next second as Jacob still wouldn't speak. "Jacob!"

That seemed to snap the male out of his trance as he stared at the fire burning within Brady's eyes as the boy stared at Jacob, his eyes seeming to brim with tears at the frustration he was holding within himself.

"…That was Bree…" Jacob said, his hand ghosting over his pocketed phone, "She told me she knew where Seth was…and that there was no noise coming from the house he's being held in…" Jacob said the words falling from his lips making it seem more real, as the thought of Seth being dead echoed within his head.

"W-what…" Brady stuttered, not believing the words that Jacob had said, seeming to be coming to the conclusion that Jacob was coming to. "W-what do you mean there is no noise coming from the house…?"

"Usually there should be a lot of scuffling within a build when a kid-napping is being issued… If there isn't any noise…" Charlie said, gaining everyone's attention as they stared at Charlie with baited breath. "But, there might be a chance that he's just been gagged or silenced" Charlie supplied, not having the heart to voice his own conclusions.

"So then we just go to wherever the hell this bastard is keeping Seth and get him out. It should be simple" Brady said, a new spark seeming to ignite in his eyes as he looked between everyone. Once getting nods from everyone, they turned their attention back to Jacob. "So, where is this bastard?"

xXxXxXx

"So what, you want us to just sit here and wait till you come out with-" Brady started, his eyes blazing once more as he stared at Charlie, before getting cut off by Paul's hand, two looks being sent towards the man.

"Don't worry, it should just be a simple, ram the door down- or pick the lock, find the room Seth's is being held in, capture the culprit and get out. Simples" Charlie supplied before turning his attention towards the radio on his shoulder and getting an affirmative about the positions other squads were in at the moment.

"Oh that's great and all but… you might have a problem…" Collin said, the top half of his body tilting to the side as he watched a figure run across the road, causing everyone to arch a curious brow at the way the boy looked at the other side of the road with an amused and worried look.

"And that is?" Charlie said the only person with his back faced towards the house.

Collin didn't say anything, instead he raised his hand and pointing at something behind Charlie, causing the male to furrow his brow as he turned on the spot and gapped at what he saw.

xXxXxXx

Jacob was getting impatient at all the standing around they were doing, he practically had Seth within reach and yet all they were doing was standing around chatting about the safety of those and what not. He knew who was in that house and he knew what he had to do to get Seth out of there and away from the person's grasps, and maybe, just maybe, knock the person around a few times with his fists.

Jacob glanced left and right of the road, making sure no cars were coming before running across the street, ducking behind a parked car before jogging around the vehicle and went up to the door, crouching below the window and tried to come up with a plan. He could hear the soft calls of his name, but he ignored them, the thought of Seth being…

Jacob shook his head, not wanting to even think of Seth gone, he was just getting the boy, he couldn't simple have lost him already. Now determined, Jacob peeked into the house, slightly surprised to find that all the lights were off. As Jacob glanced throughout the house, hoping to find an opening somewhere, Jacob gasped as movement came within sight. Ducking away from the window, Jacob shuffled along the wall, till he came to the side gate. As silently as he could Jacob climbed the wall, and landed with a soft thump on the other side, cutting himself off from the group on the other side. "Sorry guys… I can't wait any more" Jacob muttered to himself under his breath as he ran along the house till he was in the backyard, his eyes scanning for any openings.

A sigh of relief left his lips as he found a window to be open. Unfortunately, it was one that was on the top floor of the building. "Really…!" Jacob silently groaned as he found his opening. Breathing in deeply, Jacob looked around finding a shed off to the side that might have a ladder in it, but the chances of making noise was too great. Opting instead for the tree that reached the window, Jacob made a run for it, grabbing the closes branch and hauling himself up, and repeated the action till he was at the branch that reach the window.

Taking another deep breath, Jacob leaped for the window, wincing at the slight pain that shot through his body as it collided with the wall, while hoping that the sound he had made wasn't too loud that the person would've heard it.

Bracing himself with one arm, Jacob pushed the window open wide enough to allow his muscular build to fit through the gap. Trying not to make as much noise as possible, Jacob landed for a soft thump on the carpeted room. Straightening himself up, Jacob glanced around the room and found himself to be in the master bedroom. And what he saw made him even angrier as he glanced at the pictures and posters of Seth being plastered all over the room and wall, clothes pinned to walls and spanned across the bed. It was only the little articles of clothing, underwear, socks, and singlets but occasionally there would be a shirt and a pair of pants.

Jacob was furious as he scanned around the room, his eyes burning with a type of possessiveness as he made his way through the house.

'_I'll find you Seth and I will make sure he never touches you again'_ Jacob promised as he made his way down the stairs.

xXxXxXx

"Hmm… Yes, you are still so tight as you were after all this time" the person cooed in Seth's ear, causing the body to whimper, scared and wishing that someone, anyone would find him and get him away from here, away from this person. "What's the matter, not getting enough huh? Ohh, poor Sethy not getting enough action from your partner, phooey" the person said, his voice not holding any means of pity for the whimpering boy as he traced his fingers over the chained boy's body, a sickening pleasure running through his body as the scared whimpers and flinches the boy made to escape from his touch.

"Hmm, I think it's time we turned the heat up a little, shall we' the person purred, his hand wrapped around a control, the wire leading from his hand and disappearing into Seth, the very same place that the man had his fingers just a few seconds ago. Seth whimpered and shook his head, scared of what the person had in mind for him, he had felt the thing that had entered him, and now he was scared of what will come of it. "Oh, no…" the person cooed, cupping Seth's face in his hands the feeling of something cold touched his face, "Don't be scared Seth…" his voice turned into a whisper "Trust me…" the person said, his breath ghosting over Seth's ear as he turned the dial on the object in his hand. "You'll enjoy it"

With that Seth's muffled screams echoed throughout the room, resounding off the walls as the dial was turned to its highest peak. Seth could feel himself falling, his body shuddering at the pleasure that was running throughout his body at the vibrations coming from his regions below. Seth could feel anything as the pleasure over took his body, not even when his head hit the floor harder than it was meant to, as his body withered in pleasure.

'_Someone…. Please….h-help me…'_ Seth pleaded, praying, wishing for someone anyone to come and rescue him as he seem to lose himself in his senses, that he even blackout.

"Oh! What's this?" the person said, noticing the stiffness of the boy, he turned the dial down, even turned it off before reaching forward and removed the blindfold before lifting one of Seth's eyelid's. "Hah, too much and he blacks out. Brilliant" the person praised himself as he removed the gag and the object that was in Seth. "I guess we can take a break"

The person walked away from Seth's limp body, placing the objects on the table that was off to the side before dragging a chair and sitting it next to Seth's body, his eyes scanning over Seth's body, engraving the beauty that Seth held to himself, the glistering from the sweat on Seth's body as the light shinned on his skin.

"Hmm, so beautiful" the person cooed, relaxing in his seat as he marvelled at Seth's body.

"Yeah, he is. Too bad this will be the last time you'll see him like this" another voice called, hatred bathed the tone, causing the person in the chair to jump as he stood, turned and stared at the person behind him, shocked to see who it was.

"H-How did you get in here? This is private property" the person said, trying to hid the fear that was running through his body as he stared at the killing intent on the other person's face.

"Perhaps if you had checked all your windows and not your obsession with Seth, I wouldn't be here right now" Jacob said, stalking into the room like a predator, a wolf, having found his next target and was waiting for the right moment to jump and tear at his prey.

"J-Jacob… Okay look, you don't have to do anything rash okay. L-let's talk about this like civil people" the person said, taking steps away from Jacob as the angered male walked towards Seth's limp body, the image of Seth's limp body burned in Jacob's mind as he glanced towards Seth before glaring at the quivering male.

"Talk like civil people? HA! Don't make me laugh. You don't even know the meaning of civil, kid-napping someone, isn't civil, stalking them isn't civil, RAPING THEM ISN'T CIVIL!" Jacob hollered, startling the other person, "And now, you're going to pay for you acts, James!"

The person, James, glared back at Jacob. "Oh, and what are you going to do, hit me? Rough me up? Ha! You even think of doing that and you'll be thrown into jail, once I let to police know that it was you who did all of this, the kid-napping, the raping, everything will be out on you-"

James couldn't finish his sentence and he found himself being tackled and forced to the floor, his head hitting the concrete, hard, causing him to groan only for a second before his head was thrown to the side, pain searing in his cheek as he was hit on the other side. This repeated for a few more seconds before James finally retaliated. Grabbing a hold of Jacob's flying fists, James held him in one hand as he grabbed Jacob's confined cock in a tight grip.

"Fuck!" Jacob's hissed the grip that James held his dick in caused him to double in pain before he was tossed to the side, allowing James to finally stand up, blood gushing from his spilt lip. Jacob held his crotch tenderly in his hand as he glared at James' smirking face.

"Ha! No matter how big a guy is, go for the crown jewels and you'll have them in the palm of your hand" James noted, stumbling towards Jacob's curled position before crouching down. "Hmmph, if I wasn't so into Seth, I might even consider you being my new toy" James stated, a sickening smirk on his lips as Jacob glared up at him.

"I'll never be your anything, and Seth isn't your to be used as a play thing either" Jacob grounded between clenched teeth before his kicked out, knocking James from his crouched position before sending another fist into the side of James face, causing the other male to go flying and tumbling till he hit the wall. Jacob slowly got up, a hand still cradling his sore sac as he walked over to Seth's limp body before falling to his knees and cradled the boy in his arms. "Seth… Hey, Seth… Wake up, time to go" Jacob cooed, brushing the clumped hair out of Seth's face as he tried to wake the boy up, his heart beating rapidly. "Seth please… Wake up… Please, I need you… I need you to scold me, to go off at me, to tell me what's right and wrong. Please Seth; I need you, for without you I don't think I can become the person I am at the moment, for you make me a better person…" Jacob tilted his head till his forehead was resting against Seth's own. "I love you"

"Aww… how sweet, to see the great and mighty Jacob Black, be whipped so hard that he has fallen in love with this… slut" James spat the last word out as though it was the most disgusting thing to ever leave his mouth as he stared at the scene with the most disgusted look on his face. "Please, you're going to make me hurl just looking at you"

"J-Jacob…" Seth softly said, causing Jacob to tense as he pulled away, his eyes scanning over Seth's face, as the boy's eyes fluttered open, his eyes narrowing as his eyes came back into focus. "Jacob?"

"Shh... I'm getting you out of here" Jacob whispered back, pecking the boy's lips as he scanned the room, James useless bickering voice lost to them as Jacob looked for the keys. "Where are they" he asked himself.

"Over near the table, he's standing in front of it though" Seth said, his eyes focusing on the keys that hung on the wall, with James standing before it, well more like leaning against it as he braced his hands on it to help him stay up right. The blood flowing from the side of his face showing that they man could probably have a concussion.

"Stay still till I get you the keys, then unchain yourself and get yourself out of here" Jacob instructed, seeing the panicked look on Seth's face as he caressed the side of his face before lying the boy down. "I'll be right behind you"

With that, Jacob stood back up, his eyes focused on Seth as the boy looked at Jacob with panic and worry before they closed and he laid there like he did a few minutes ago. "Yeah, you're right, I have been whipped. I've been whipped by the most precise, the most gorgeous and the most heartfelt person I have ever known, and I wouldn't change him for anyone else" Jacob said, stalling James in his ranting as he turned to face the man, his fists clenched and shaking slightly, his form and body language having an aura like that of someone who is willing to kill for those he love. "And you will never seem him ever again"

With that Jacob launched himself as the male, tackling the male against the table, his fists landing hits on each side of James, making sure to leave bruises for the male to wince, before pulling back and landing a punch on the man face, making sure to send the male falling before reaching forward and grabbing the keys off the wall, "SETH!" Jacob called before sending the keys skidding along the floor and in the direction of the now awake boy.

Seth didn't waste a second once he had the keys within his hands, quickly the boy made quick work of the chains around his wrists, but when it came to his ankles it was a little harder. "NoooooOOOOO!" Seth snapped his attention towards the voice, seeing James looking at him with rage, causing Seth to stare at the man in fear as he started to make his way towards Seth. But luckily Jacob was quick to act as he pounced on James, tackling him to the ground. The two tumbled as fists went flying once more. Seth watched the scene for a few more seconds before turning his attention back on the chains around his ankles, with jittering hands and a rapid beating heart, Seth was able to finally get the chains off his ankles after a several failed attempts. Standing, Seth paid no heed to the pain running through his body as he made his way towards the tumbling limbs.

Jacob saw Seth making his way towards him, "No. Go! Get out of here"

"B-But, Jacob…"

"Just go. I'll be right behind you" Jacob assured, pinning James to the floor, showing Seth that he was telling the truth. "Go"

Seth stood there for a bit, caught between a rock and a hard place as he watched the struggle between Jacob and James, with another reassuring nod and smile from Jacob, Seth made a run for the door and up the stairs, as the voice of James frustrations reached Seth's ear causing him to cringe as he heard Jacob curse and called his name.

Seth knew it wasn't good do to, but he looked back seeing James running after him, taking the steps two at a time, with Jacob close behind the blond, a panicked look on his face as he noticed that Seth wasn't getting away fast enough. "SETH! RUN!" Jacob called, causing the boy to turn and start limping as best as he could towards the front door, well what he hoped was the front door, and wrenched it open the nights cold airs striking Seth's bare skin like a thousand needles hitting him all at once, but he paid no heed as he made out of the house, James grunts and Jacob's curses following after him as he ran across the road, the sight of his friends relief faces causing tears to well in his eyes as he made a run for it.

As he ran towards his friends relief faces, he was confused as he watched their faces change from relief to panic once more, he tried to move as fast as he could hoping that it wasn't James coming after him once more. Instead, it wasn't till he heard the sound of a desperate scream of his name, the frightened looks of his friends faces and the blaring of a horn, did he finally notice the racing head lights coming his way. Seth tried to get out of the way, tried to get his legs to move, to get his limbs moving once more.

But he was tired; his body was tired, physically and emotionally. He looked towards his friends with a look that even he could decipher, the looks of confusion morphing into realisation as tears sprung from their eyes as they stared to make a move towards him, but Paul and Emmett were quick to stop them holding back their bodies as they screamed for Seth.

But the boy was done, he was tired and he was ready.

"If you go, I'm going with you"

The sound of screeching tires followed those words as Seth's body was flung through the air, his limbs flying through the air as massive pain shot through his body.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it. So, who guess that it was James that had taken Seth? I hope you guys enjoyed it, I tried to do the whole crime scene, boyfriend saving the love of his life, some kind of justice and I hope I delivered haha.<strong>

**Well let me know what you thought,**

**WolfPacFaan.**


	15. Chapter 15

Seth's Pov

I could hear voices. Loud voices, screaming voices, whimpering voices. I didn't know if this is what Heaven would be like, with noise echoing all over the place, or if perhaps it's Hell that I have fallen down to. I mean, it'd be more understanding if I was in Hell, since the noises were constant.

I tried to say something, a question that was running through my mind as to where it was I am. I think I deserve that at the least. But my mouth wouldn't open, my jaw felt as though it was locked. So I tried the next thing, my eyes. I forced my eyes open, hoping to see what was around me and if I really will end up seeing where it was I have been sent to. But I couldn't, my eyelids just wouldn't move, it felt as though something was keeping them locked and closed, keeping me from seeing around me.

"How is he? Is he okay? Is he going to be okay? What damage has been done to him?" questions were fired like rapid fire, one after another. I couldn't tell who it was that was asking them, but I was curious. '_Were they talking about me? Or someone else?'_

My curiosity was starting to get the better of me now. I needed to see where I was. I needed to know who was around, and what was the annoying beeping noise?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

As the ringing continued, blaring into my ear as though it was right next to me, deafening me and blurting out the rest of the noise. The whimpering, the screaming and the loud noises, all of it was blurted out as the beeping continued, getting louder and louder. Till suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted it to stop, I needed it to stop.

So I made it stop.

_I reached over and slammed my hand down on the constant noise, silencing it and any future noise to come from it._

_Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes, the light from the sun caused me to wince before my eyes were able to adjust, I looked around, finding myself in my room, everything still in its place that I had left it. _

"_Shit!" the word echoed throughout the house startling me. I pushed the blanket away, and crept towards my door, opening it as quietly as I could before slipping pass the threshold and walked down the hall way, popping my head into each room as I went, noticing nothing different or stolen. _

"_It wasn't like they could steal anything" I murmured to myself as I continued my trek down the hall. Walking down the stairs as quietly as I could till I reached the bottom and listened out for the same noise, hearing it come from the kitchen. I could hear words being murmured, but it felt as though they were being muffled out. I couldn't distinguish what they were saying. _

_But still I continued my trek, till I finally reached the threshold to the kitchen, and what I saw stopped me in my trek. I could feel my lips quivering, tears building up and waiting to spill, as the lady that stood before me revealed her face to my._

"_Mom?"_

xXxXxXx

"Hurry, we're losing him!" a doctor called out, his gaze shifting from the screen of the boy's heart rate, to his hands frantically working at a calm rate as he tried to fix and then stitch up the gash that the boy had suffered across the back of his head.

"Sir…?" a nurse called out, "We have another problem"

"And that is?" the doctor asked while ordering the nurses around him in ways to help him.

"Leah's heart has just stopped" the nurse informed the doctor.

"What?!" the doctor looked up, his eyes wide as he stared at the nurse, shock and sadness evident in his eyes, before he looked away. "Call another doctor, and get Leah back to life, we can't lose both of the Clearwater children, not when their parents swore to use to keep them alive at all costs"

The nurse didn't hesitant and she left the OR, rushing down the hall to the front desk. The doctor halted in his movements, the news of Leah having given up on her brother was hitting him hard. Not once has he ever heard of Leah never giving up on her little brother.

"Carlisle?" another nurse called out, snapping the doctor, Carlisle, out of his stupor.

"I'm okay. We just have to make quick work on Seth and make sure he's stable before we can do anything" Carlisle instructed, the nurses agree with him as they got back into work, their prays and hopes that they boy will pull through were sent up to Heaven, praying that God will send Seth back to them.

xXxXxXx

"_Mom?" I called, gaining the attention of my mother, stopping her as she potted around the kitchen, seeming to be getting a meal ready. But she stopped, her attention turned towards me as he stared at me with wide eyes. The plate in her hand falling from her grasp._

_It was then that time seemed to stop, all movement and sound coming to a halt. I looked around, wondering why the world had come to a sudden stop._

"_Mom?" I asked, walking towards her once more, my hand reaching out to touch her, but as my hand came within centimetres of my mother's shoulder. A hand shot out from nowhere and grasped my wrist. 'Huh?" I looked at the hand and followed it, till I turned all the way, a gasp leaving my lips as I stared at the person standing inches away from me._

"_Leah…" her name left my lips like a breath, I could feel tears building up in my eyes as I stared at her smiling face._

"_Hey bro… Long-time…" she said, releasing my wrist before taking a few steps back. My arms hung by my side for a second before they shot out, wrapping themselves around Leah as I basked in the warmth that was her own, the built up tears falling forwards as she wrapped her own arms around me. "Hey, I'm here now. It's okay… it's okay" she chanted softly, a hand rubbing up and down my back as she 'shh'ed me as she calmed me down. After a while, my tears slowly ceased, a few stray ones falling here and there as, I pulled away, but kept Leah within arm's reach._

"_W-where am I? W-what is this? Why has everything stopped moving? What's happening?" I asked one question falling from my lips one after the other, till I had to stop and take a breath. "W-why has mom stopped moving? W-why is there a plate floating in mid-air?! Leah!?" I asked, distraught as thee why the world has come to a complete stop. But all Leah did in reply was smile at me._

"_I made it stop" she said as though she was talking about the weather as she walked around me and picked up the plate, placing it down on the table before looking back at mother, a fond smile on her face. "We're in your memories at the moment. You're reliving your most fond memories and this is one of them…" she explained, coming to stand before me. "But with you being here, it's going to cause this memory to distort and changing to a point where you won't remember it. So, that's why I'm here, to make sure you don't do anything you're not meant to" _

_I blushed at her explanation as she chuckled, knowing me too well that I'd probably do something thing I'm not meant to. But then, something occurred to me._

"_Leah?" I started, causing Leah to stop her chuckling and look at me with a smile. "How are you here?" I asked, now wishing that I hadn't asked the question, because now I was afraid of knowing the answer. She looked at me, her eyes caring and soft, and her smile fond and loving._

"_It's time for me to go…" _

_At those simple words I could feel tears building up once more._

"_It's time for me to go and for you to live on. I'm here to give you another chance at living, to live your life how you want to, with who you want to live it with and how you want to live it" she said, coming to stand before me and rest her hands on my shoulders, a gentle squeeze on my shoulders in reassurance. "It isn't your time yet. Your still young Seth, you still have a whole life to live-"_

"_But what about you? You still have a life to live Leah; you still have your life. People still need you Leah… I need you" my tone went soft as I spoke the last few words, a pain starting in my chest as I stared up at my sister, her comforting eyes looking at me with knowing._

"_I'm done for now Seth. I haven't really been living my life; I had so many dreams, so many goals in my life. But I've been asleep for too long, it's time for me to go, while it's your turn to live, to go on and make your dreams a reality and make your goal accomplishments, make them happen. I know you can do it, I believe in you, as do mom and dad. We all have faith in you Seth, so be happy and live your life" _

_As she spoke, Leah guided us till we reached the front door, said door seeming to open automatically, allowing a blinding light to engulf us, but it was a warm, wrapping it's tendrils around me as it seemed to pull me towards it. I started to panic as I stared at Leah, seeing her standing there, but movement from behind her caught my attention that and tears once again came to my eyes as I stared at the smiling faces of my parents, my father's hand coming to rest on my sisters shoulder, as my mother stood before the two, her own hand outstretched. At once my own hand came out, reaching for my mother's own hand. I just wanted it once more; once more I wanted to touch my mother's caring and soft hand, one more I wanted to feel her warmth, just so that she could break away the ice that has settled around within me. I just needed her touch one more time._

_As the pull of the light became stronger, I reached out with all my strength and will to touch my mother's hand once more and when I started to lose hope. With the last of my strength, I reached out and with a nick of a touch, I was able to feel the warmth from my mother spread throughout me, and with that I gave it, the warmth was all I needed once more from my mother and with that I finally allowed the myself to be pulled, allowing myself to live on, to fight for my life, to live for the life that Leah has given me._

xXxXxXx'

_Tap. Tap. T-tap. Tap-Ta-_

"Could you stop that" A hushed voice said; Jacob slowly looked up, bandages placed here and there, his eyes full of worry and his body language just screamed that of a man who was worried about a love one. All he got in response was a nod to the other side. Jacob turned his head in the direction and saw Collin and Brady sitting huddled together, worry and sadness evident on their faces as they stared blankly at the floor.

Collin had his head rest against Brady's own, the evidence of tears having stained his cheek, his shoulders just shaking that little bit as soft whimpers left his lips. While Brady sat there, looking worse than Collin looked, he had cried the hardest of the two when they the car made the collision with him and Seth.

"_SETH! JACOB!"_

The scream of their names still rang heavy in Jacob's head as flashes of the accident replayed itself in his mind. The feeling of the cars metal bonnet had caused some internal damage to Jacob, but nothing to serious, all he had to show of the accident that wasn't evident was the massive bruise on Jacob's side that was covered in gauze.

But nothing compared to how Seth looked, the jacket that Seth had stolen was all that protected his naked body from the scrapping of the roads gravel running along his skin. Jacob could still picture the look of Seth's limp body lying across the road, the jacket having covered his body, so Jacob didn't know how bad the boy was, till he crawled up to him, he was determined to see that Seth was still alive, he had to make sure the boy still lived.

"_Seth…" Jacob called out. _

_No reply._

"_Seth…" Jacob tried harder, his hand coming out within distance to touch the boy. Jacob had strained to roll Seth over, and once he did, he rested his hand against Seth's cheek, a deep gash running along the top of his brow, blood spilling heavily over the boy's face. _

"_Seth…" Jacob called, tapping the boy's face._

_No response._

"_Seth… Seth, wake up…."_

_No stir. No groan. No moan left Seth's lips as he laid there against the gravel, the tell tales of permanent scars already showed up on Seth's face. Jacob couldn't stomach the thought of what his body had to show._

"_No… Please Seth… Please…"  
><em>

"Please, come back to me…" Jacob whispered softly to himself as he looked down as his clasped hands, the pain that shot from them were ignored as he prayed and hoped that Seth would make it through. They were just about to start their relationship; it can't come to an end already?

Once they had arrived to the hospital, Jacob as determined to stay at the doors to the operating room, wanting to be there once they had finished with operating on Seth. With blood pouring out of cuts that had small rock embedded in them, Jacob wouldn't budge till Collin came up to him and pleaded with him to go with the nurse to get his cuts cleaned and sanitized. Jacob stood with only his boxers on as the nurse cleaned him up, happy that it was a dude who was married and not the female nurse that was persistent on cleaning him up. Even while Jacob got cleaned, he still worried about Seth.

Jacob couldn't stomach the thought of losing Seth for real this time. He couldn't think of never seeing his smile once again, the warmth that radiated around Seth was able to melt the person that he once was and give him a new meaning in life, to start over and become someone worthy to be called one else's. He wanted to be Seth's man; he wanted to be proud of being Seth's man.

He needed Seth.

xXxXxXx

"The heart rates stable…" All nurses seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the sound of the steady beeping of the heart, calmed all of their nerves.

"Thank god" Carlisle sighed, resting his hands on the table as he took a moment to breathe before looking down at Seth's sleeping, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back Seth. Welcome back.

xXxXxXx

"Dude…" a soft nudge on the side had Jacob looking at Emmett in confusion, but all he got in response was a nod in a direction behind him. Jacob was quick to look at what was behind him and with a start jump to his feet, startling the others that were in the hall with him, but with Carlisle coming down the hall, still dressed in his scrubs and hair net, the face mask pulled down and rested around his neck, a tired look on his face as he walked towards the group.

All five of them waited with baited breath as Carlisle walked up to them. Jacob was restraining himself walking up to the man and question what happened, was it good news or bad news. But Jacob held himself, giving the man the benefit of the doubt and allowed him to gather his thoughts.

Once he was within speaking distance, Carlisle finally looked at each of them with a tired smile. They all waited for the result of how Seth was doing. Jacob was close to screaming at the man, but they didn't have to wait long, as Carlisle finally took a breath.

"He gave us a scare at one point, his heart rate had dropped to a low pace…." He stared, feeling bad about giving the details of how the OP went. "He has suffered, major damage to the head, but we don't know what that might cause, so we're going to wait till he wakes up and ask him a few questions" he said, seeing tears building up in Collin and Brady's eyes as they hugged each other, Paul and Emmett rest a hand on the boys shoulder in comfort while Jacob stood there, hoping and praying that Seth hadn't suffered memory lose or brain damage or any other kind of internal damage.

"He has scars that will fade in time, while others will be permanent, since he wasn't properly protected from the impact of the car and his body scrapping along the road. He has massive bruising internally and in some areas of his skin" Carlisle said; take another breath as a smile came to his lips, confusing the five. "But he is alive and well. I guess some people are really looking out for him and have brought him back to us"

With that, Jacob couldn't stand anymore; his knees were getting weaker and weaker by the second as Carlisle spoke of the damages that Seth has suffered. But once he was told that Seth was living and breathing, Jacob couldn't stand on his own two feet anymore, while tears spilled down his cheeks, they were in sadness, but in joy that Seth is alive.

"Unfortunately, we do have other news…." All heads turned towards Carlisle, a sorrowed look on his face as he stared at the five of them.

"As Seth went undergo surgery, Leah had stopped breathing…. We had another of our doctors come and do their best to bring Leah back. But it was too late; she had already gone before they could even begin to bring her back. I'm sorry" Carlisle said, his head down in shame as he told them the news.

A pregnant silence fell upon those in the hallway.

"W-when can we see him?" Collin had asked, trying his best to keep the tears at bay as he asked the question that they had all been wanting to ask.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well here are, at chapter 15. It's a sad chapter, and I'm sorry about how it went about. I did say that it was going to be a beginning of an end. I'm sorry to all you Leah fans that have been reading this, but it does say in there why I had to kill her off. <strong>

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm curious to see how you guys will go about review this and letting me know how you guys felt about the way things went.**

**WolfPacFaan**

**P.S: Sorry for all the mistakes or any for that case.**


	16. Chapter 16

"When can we see him?" Collin asked, looking at Carlisle with pleading eyes, hoping that the doctor will allow them to see Seth at this moment. Fortunately, Carlisle nodded his head and allowed the youngsters to follow him to the room that Seth was residing in. There wasn't anything special about the room, while walls, pale beige carpet for the floor, and light blue sheets for the beds, it was a real eye sore for the group as they entered the room.

But their eyes didn't stay focus on the room for long as they headed straight for the bed that Seth was lying in. An IV hooked up and beeping steadily with a drip also hooked up to the boys arm, allowing a steady flow of liquid to flow into Seth's arm. As the group surrounded Seth's bed, Collin and Brady had to grasp each other as they looked upon Seth's bruised and scared face, tears welled up in Collin's eyes, placing his head into Brady's shoulder as they spilt over and down his cheeks. Brady wrapped his arms around Collin's quivering body as he stared at Seth's face, no thoughts running through his mind as he stared at Seth's face.

The two were grateful as they felt Emmett and Paul placed themselves as close to the boys as they could offering them their comfort in any way they could.

"Hey, it's not so bad…" Paul said his voice toned down and on a lighter note. "At least he's resting, and look, he looks happier than ever, doesn't he?" Paul stated gaining the weeping boys attention before it shifted to Seth's sleeping face.

What Paul said was right, Seth did look rested and happy as he laid there, the steady rise of his chest and the stillness of his eye lids showed them, that what Paul said was true. "He may not be dreaming, but at least he's have a peaceful sleep for once" Brady said, nods following his words as they looked at Seth.

Minutes seem to follow on from then as they stared at Seth before they were interrupted by Carlisle as he entered the room, a regretful smile on his lips as he looked at the group. "I'm sorry to say, but visitor hours are about to come to an end, if you would like I could escort you guys out if you'd want?" Carlisle said his words even paining him as he saw the down looks that came to Collin and Brady's faces at Carlisle's words.

"Uh…" Collin started but stopped as he looked around the room. "Where's Jacob?" he said, noticing that Jacob wasn't in the room like they all thought he was.

"He's outside at the moment… Said he couldn't handle being in the room as of yet" Carlisle said, informing the group of Jacob's whereabouts. "Plus, he didn't have quite a happy time the last time he was here…" Carlisle said, turning and leading the group out of the room.

"What happened?" Collin asked, curious as to why Jacob didn't have happy memories in a hospital. But he's curiosity came to a close as Emmett informed him.

"He's mother passed away in this very hospital"

xXxXxXx

As the group was lead out of the building, Jacob finally returned to the room, having gone and left to get fresh air as tears built up in his eyes as the memories of his mother's time in this hospital, the memories of her slowly withering away into nothing like a flower not being properly nourished and taken care of. It wasn't till the sun started to lower and the moon started to brighten did Jacob decided that he better return, his friends walking pass him in the hall as they left saying their good-byes to him as they went, getting a surprise as Collin hugged him and smiled up at him, even in a sad time like this.

"He's sleep peacefully" he said before pulling away and catching up with the rest, Emmett wrapping his arms around Collin shoulders. Jacob watched as the group was lead out by Carlisle, the doctor giving him a nod on his way out. Jacob could feel his lips tugging at the corners minutely before he turned on his heels and headed back for Seth's room.

As he reached Seth's room, Jacob could see that it was now night time, the moons light shining in from the window and bathing the room in its silver light, just whispers from Seth's body. Jacob stood before Seth's bed, his eyes scanning over every inch of Seth's visible body, while picturing the conditions of Seth's body under the blanket. His eyes sad as they reached Seth's face, the bandages that wrapped around Seth's face showed Jacob that Seth had suffered major damage to the head, and the bandages that spotted Seth's face, showed that the boy will obtain scaring on his face.

Jacob had to tear his eyes away from Seth's face as tears built up in his eyes as images of his mother resurfaced his mind. Breathing in deeply, Jacob waited a few minutes before walking around and standing beside Seth's bed, his hand seeking out Seth's own and clasping them together as he stared at Seth's face, the side that wasn't mostly covering in gauze, a soften look coming to his eyes as he reached his other hand starting from the crown of the head to the side of the face, his turn turning so that his knuckles ran along Seth's cheek before, caressing the soft skin as it came to rest on Seth's shoulder, the movement of Seth's head caused a smile to come to Jacob's face as a tear fell down his cheek, a look of pure love coming to his eyes as he stared at Seth's face.

"Come back to me Seth. Come back to me"

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I felt as though I was floating, my surroundings soft and non-existent as though I was on a cloud floating in the sky. It was warm up here, like it was a cold winter's day, the fire blazing in a fire pit its flames licking up the chimney, a warm blanket wrapped around me as though my mother had just placed it and tucked me in for bed like she did when I was younger.

I felt safe up here. Like nothing in the world would ever matter to me anymore.

'_Was this what it felt like to die?'_ I mused, wondering if it was were that I had actually died. '_I couldn't have. Leah said that she was giving me a second chance… So where am I?' _ I wondered, wanting to open my eyes, but it was too comfortable, the warmth pulling me in to a deeper and deeper sleep as I laid there.

I didn't know how long it has been; '_Seconds? Minutes? Days? Weeks? Months_?' I didn't know, and truthfully, I didn't want to know. For if I did, I didn't know if I'll be able to handle the pain on knowing that my sister has gone. Has finally passed away and left the earth like she said. I didn't want it to be true.

'_But was it really?' _I mused, praying and hoping that it wasn't true. '_But if I stay like this, I wouldn't have to wake up. I could just continue living in a dream, this warmth keeping me asleep and here. I could stay here forever. Right?'_

I flinched, as another kind of warmth hit my head. This time, it was different, it was warmer than the blanket and the fire, for it was more loving and soft then the blanket. I wanted to stretch my head out, press my head up against the warmth as it travelled down, running along the side of my face before running along my cheek and down, the feel of it running along my neck had me stretching my neck out for more, allowing it more access, allowing me to feel more of it till it finally settled on my shoulder, and soon a burning sensation started as it spread throughout my body.

The fire and blanket were gone, lost in the wind as I felt a the same kind of warmth wrap itself around my hand like a glove, keeping my hand warm and protected from the winters cold teeth. I reached out for the warmth, seeking, needing, wanting more of it. But I couldn't. My body wouldn't move it felt as though I was still in the blanket, wrapped in it keeping me in place not allowing me to move. I tried to open my eyes, to at least see where this stronger warmth was coming from. But my eyes wouldn't open, they felt heavy, as though they have little weights attached to them and won't allow me to see what I wanted to see.

"_Come back to me Seth. Come back to me"_

I stopped fight with the restrains that kept me from moving as the words entered my ear worming its way down and towards my heart, wrapping itself around my heart, making it self at home. I could feel my lips tugging at the corners at the love and adore the words carried with them. Only one person could make me smile and feel loved like I was the most important object of their desire.

'_Jacob…'_

With those words, I fought harder against my restrains, wiggling and shaking to rid myself of them as I tried to open my eyes, I needed to see him, I needed to see Jacob again. I didn't know when it was or if it always was, but I was in love with the man, I was in love with Jacob and I needed to tell him that. I needed to tell it desperately, that if I couldn't tell him, I didn't know if I'll ever be able to live without him knowing about it, ever again.

So I fought, and I fought hard and strong. Not just for me, or for Jacob. But for everyone who was important to me. Collin and Brady. Emmett and Paul. Embry and Quil. Bree and Alice. And even Bella. I fought for all of my friends that have been, or have become important to me. I even fought for my sister, Leah and my mother and father, the three most important people that have given me life and have given me a second chance at it.

'_I couldn't waste the life that they have given me. The second chance at life never comes around. So I'll fight and I'll fight until I no longer could. For I'll do for the people I love and care for. I'll fight'_

xXxXxXx

I didn't know how long it was that I fought for, hours or days or even months. But I never gave up. The warmth that encircled my hand and I loving caresses along my face kept me going. I could hear the soft murmur that would go on around me, fuelling me to push on, to keep going until I have reached the end. It was hard, but I was able to free myself for the restrains, till I was able to finally get on my feet, but still I had my eyes that would not just open, and when I was finally about to give up.

A soft feather like touch was placed on my forehead; it was so soft that it barely felt like it was there. But I knew who had done it, the man that has constantly been pushing, fuelling me to reach the end, just so that I could see his smile one more time.

'_Jacob…'_

'_Jacob…"_

"_Jacob…" I said out loud, the words falling from my lips like water slipping between the cracks in cupped hands._

xXxXxXx

"Jacob…" I said, my eyes finally opening, a blinding like obscuring my vision forcing me to close my eyes and hold my shut. My other hand coming up to rub at my closed eyes.

"Seth…" I stilled my movements, my hand removing itself from my eyes before falling to my side, as my head turned towards the voice and slowly my eyelid rose and my vision blurry at first before it cleared and sitting there, his head raised just that little bit from his arm that he must of used as a pillow and looked at me with glazed eyes. He rubbed at his eyes for a second before he looked at me one more time, his eyebrows furrowed for a second before they smoothed out and his eyes light up like it was the fourth of July.

"Seth!" he said, shooting up from his seat as quick as lightning. "Your awake" He stated, "Oh my god. Y-you're finally awake. I-I-I sh- I should go get Carlisle. I-I'll b-be right back" he stuttered, his tone for of excitement and relief. But as he went to leave my side, I stopped him, my hand tightening around his, forcing him to halt in his footsteps and look at me with curious eyes.

I shook my head, "Stay with me. I want you… to stay with me… for the night…. Please" I whispered my throat sore and dry from the lack of usage. I looked up at Jacob with pleading eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat before he handed me a cup of water. "Please…" I said my tone still soft but it was better than before.

Jacob looked down at me, after placing the cup down, with eyes full of love and adoration, as he nodded his head. He went to sit back down on the chair, but I squeeze from my hand still wrapped out in his, caused him to stop as he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Not there…" I shook my head.

"Then where do you suggest I sit then, huh?" he said, his look of fake annoyance caused me to giggle a little as I shuffled over, the slight pain from the IV I was hooked up to stung a bit, but I ignored it and shuffled over till I deemed that there was enough room for both Jacob and I to lie on the bed.

I patted the empty side for him, indicating that I wanted him lying next to me. For from this day forth, I never want to have Jacob away when he is within arm's reach of me. Jacob chuckled as he shook his head and lifted the blanket, the chilling breeze from the nights air, wafted over my warm body, making me tug Jacob onto the bed, forcing him to hurry with taking his shoes off before sliding in, our hands disentangling for the first time, as he wrapped his arms around me, encasing me within his strong arms as his natural body heat seeped out and wrapped around me, warming me from within his arms.

We didn't say anything at first; the sound of the steady beeping from the IV was all that broke the silence, or the sound of other patients calling for a nurse. But between the two of us, within this very room, nothing was said as we laid there. Basking in each other, the smell of Jacob's cologne wafting up into my nostrils and spreading within my lungs; I hummed at the smell of Jacob, loving it as I breathed more of him in.

"I think the last time we were this close, was after the food fight in the cafeteria…" I heard Jacob say, causing me to open my eyes, as I looked at his clothed chest. "You were standing in front of your locker, me before mine, and I couldn't help myself as I looked over to you to see your naked form standing there. Your arse sticking out as you bent over to pull your socks on before pulling your underwear on" Jacob continued, his body shuffling over as he pulled me closer to him.

"I remember that. I caught you looking at me and just as I was about to snap at you, my eyes travelled down to your arse, and I was captivated that I could feel myself blushing, so I turned around as quick as I could, it was then that you came over to me and forced me to turn around" I continued, the feeling of Jacob's hand running up and down my back causing my eyelids to flutter close as his warm hands travelled the span of my back.

"I was so ensnared in the blush you had, I had to see it up close and boy was I glad I did. It got me hard just from looking at your reddened face" Jacob chuckled, his chuckles causing the whole bed to move slightly. "And then you moaned as I pushed you up against the locker, it was then that I was hooked. I couldn't stop myself I had to have you then and there. And boy was I glad you were willing to comply" Jacob chuckle once more. Even thought I could feel myself blushing, I could feel myself laughing along with Jacob, for even though it was an odd way of changing our relationship, I was glad it happened.

"Yeah… Me too" I hummed, burying myself closer to Jacob and tucking myself right up against his warmer body. "I love you…" I said, my cheeks burning as I finally said the words I've been fight to say all this time.

"Hmm, I love you too" Jacob said back, his arms tightening around me as we laid there, my eyes getting heavy once more as my brain started to quieten down as I finally fell asleep, and this time, I had plans of waking up in the morning, for I wanted to see Jacob's smiling face every day, for the rest of my like.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

From the sound of his steady breathing and the gentle fall and rise of his chest, Jacob was able to distinguish that Seth had finally fallen asleep. As much as Jacob wanted to join Seth in his sleep, lying next to him as their heads rest against each other as their breaths intermingled. Unfortunately Jacob couldn't do so, his excitement winning over the momentary\y sleep that Jacob had just minutes ago.

All he could do was lie there and stare in wonder at the peacefulness of Seth's face, despite the bandaging the boy had wrapped around his face. But that didn't stop Jacob from staring in pride and love for the strength the boy was able to pull together to come back from his comatose state. Jacob watched Seth as the boy sleep with awe, his hand having a mind of its own as it came and caressed the side of Seth's facing lovingly, a sigh escaping the boy's lips as he snuggled closer to Jacob's warm body, a smile tugging on the boy's lips as he continued to dream.

He stop himself from watching the boy, for he was just glad and thankful that Seth has come back and was now within his arms, where the boy will stay for as long as Jacob will live. Jacob could feel his lips tugging at the corners at just the thought of people having a different opinion of their kind of relationship. Jacob was in love, and he wasn't going to let some nosey people stop him from have his happiness with Seth. For wherever Seth goes, Jacob will be one step behind him.

"You go. I'll follow you, even to the end of the world" Jacob muttered as he caressed Seth's face once more, his hand skimming along Seth's skin till it rest on Seth's steady beating heart, and the feel of the rise and fall of Seth's chest, as he settled on the pillow sleep finally come back to him as he closed his eyes, the feel of Seth's own hand coming to rest on his own as Jacob fell to the world of sleep.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it. I hope you guys really enjoyed it. Sorry for the lateness of it, Life has just thrown me a kind of curveball that's making me… stress more than ever. But I'm happy to announce that I'm getting around it, and I'll try my hardest to finish this off so that I can get back to 'Life of Devilish Angle', then I can post the next story I have as well as the one I've been really want to write out, but I made a promise to my friend and myself, that I'll do one story at a time. So unfortunately we have a long wait… Maybe.<strong>

**Please review and let me know your thoughts, I'd appreciate your words of encouragement and your thoughts of the story so far.**

**WolfPacFaan, smiles for all ^_^**

**P.S: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to get the next one longer then this... Hopefully.**


	17. Chapter 17

Upon the next morning, with the birds chirping away and the sound of cars rushing around, the general honk of a horn coming and going. But that's not what deterred the boys from waking, nor was it the sound of beeping going on around the building, the cries of patients being carried off to the operating room, or the yell of nurses calling for assistance or anything like that.

No, it was the feel of the warm sun bathing the room in its golden hues as it washing over the boy's faces, causing them to flinch from the sudden feel of light. Seth turned away from the light, wanting to sleep more, but the feel of arms around his waist kept him in place. Un happy about waking up, but happy that, as he opened his eyes, he was staring into the warm chocolate brown eyes of Jacob Black, staring at him with awe and love.

"Hey…" Jacob called softly, a smile coming to his lips as he watched Seth's face turn red at their close proximity and the easiness of Jacob's words.

"Hey…" Seth returned back, probably softer then Jacob's words, but to them, no one else had to hear their words as the laid there basking in the feel of each other.

"How'd you sleep?" Jacob asked, wanting to stretch his bunched up muscles and relieve himself, but just having the feel of Seth within his arms and the sun's golden light bathing his face, had Jacob tied to the bed in awe at the hidden beauty that befell Seth.

Inhaling deeply, Seth smiled as Jacob's scent wafted up his nostrils and bathed his lungs in Jacob's natural smell. "It was okay. But I'd prefer my own bed to this thing" Seth joked, poking the bed as he did, a chuckle leaving Jacob's throat before it died the next second as he stared at Seth's crestfallen face.

"What's wrong" Jacob asked, a hand coming up to cup Seth's chin and have the boy look him in the eyes. "Tell me. I'll do whatever I can to help, you know that" Jacob assured, a minute smile coming to Seth's face as looked Jacob in the eye.

"I know…" he told Jacob before falling quiet once more. "It's just… Where am I going to live? I don't think I could go back home, not when I know no one going to be greeting me home" Seth could feel tears stinging his eyes as he thought of Leah and his mother and father. "I don't want to go back to sad memories…." Seth thought about telling Jacob what he experienced, but he didn't know if he'll believe him or not, and he didn't want to risk it.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, sensing the need that Seth wanted to say more, but as the boy fell silent, Jacob wanting to get Seth to open up to him, let him know that whatever he wanted to say, Jacob couldn't judge. "You can tell me, you know that right?" Jacob assured Seth, getting Seth to look him in the eyes and giving him a smile of reassurance. Seth the returned the smile before he tucked himself closer to Jacob, wanting to feel his warm body pressed against his as he told Jacob what he experienced while he was out of it.

"I-I saw…" Seth closed his eyes as a splitting headache came to his mind as he tried to think of what happened while he was out. "I… I…. I…" the headache was getting worse and worse as Seth tried to think of what it was he saw. But even as he tried harder, the image or Leah, his mother and his father standing at the door waving him good bye was starting to get fuzzier and fuzzier till it just suddenly disappeared.

"Seth, what is it? What wrong?" Jacob asked concern as the boy just lay tucked against him, silent as he was when he was sleeping. Jacob pulled Seth away from his body seeing the pained look on the boy's face. "Hey, what's wrong? Where does it hurt? Should I call a doctor?" Jacob asked question after question, his worry for the boy getting the better of him worst then he would've thought.

"I… I'm okay. Maybe just a glass of water please" Seth requested, a hand against his head as the headache started to dim, leaving behind a slight pain. Jacob was quick to go about Seth's request, getting out of the bed and grabbing the glass from last night and filling it with water from the jug before handing it back. "Thank you" Seth said as he sat up as he drank from the cup, sighing in delight as the cool water washed down his throat before he handed the cup back to Jacob.

"Better?" Jacob asked, sitting on the side of the bed as he stared at Seth's face, looking for any pain that the boy might be hiding from him. "Seth?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good now. It's still there but it's only a dim pain now. Thank you" Seth assured the worried male, a sigh leaving Jacob's lips before he looked at Seth once more. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me before?" Jacob asked, curious as to what it was that Seth had to say.

"I-I don't remember…" Seth tried to rethink his memories, but it was all a blur, plus the pain would grow the more he thought. "Sorry. I can't remember anything. It was there before, but now it's just all a blur" Seth explained, his eyebrows furrowing as something occurred to me. "Like, it was all a dream"

"Oh... Don't worry about it too much. Now come on you probably have to pee or something" Jacob said, ushering a blushing Seth out of the bed and into the bathroom. He wanted to follow after Seth, but he probably should give the boy his privacy for the next couple of weeks. Then he'll start joining Seth when the boy went for the bathroom in the morning or share a shower with him; unless the boy offered beforehand. '_That's what we'll do. Wait unless Seth offers first'_ Jacob nodded his head to himself as he sat in the chair form last night before he joined Seth on the bed, and waited patiently for Seth to exit the bathroom, so that he could relieve himself.

But just as Jacob had sighed in relief and stretched his sore muscles a little, the door was being pushed open and a head popped in first, Collins head looking curious and shocked that Jacob was already here. "Is Seth here?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom at the moment. Come on in" Jacob requested the boy at the door opening it wider and in came four more faces; Carlisle being the last one of the group.

"How is he?" Carlisle asked, coming to the foot of the bed and looking over the papers before looking at Jacob.

"He had a slight pain at the back of his head. But other than the pressure on his bladder, he seems fine" Jacob explained, smiling at his joke.

"And what caused this pain?" Carlisle questioned, the door from the bathroom opening from the other side and out came Seth in his entire gown galore and what not, his face a little pale from lack of nutrition.

"Wow, you look like death" Brady commented, a slap on his chest from Collin, the assaulter coming up to Seth and wrapping his arms around the pale looking boy.

"You had us scared there for a moment… We thought we had lost you… like we had l-lost…" Collin couldn't bring himself to continue his sentence as he stood there hugging Seth for dear life, knowing the it should be the other way around, but Leah was like an older sister too all three boys, sometimes even a mother, especially after Sue and Harry Clearwater had passed away.

"W-what happened?" Seth asked, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the answer to his question. But he wanted to hear it from himself before he believed anything else. But Collin just shook his head, to upset by just the thought of Leah having left this world and left Seth behind. Seth looked from each of his friend's faces; none were able to meet his eyes, until they landed on Jacob and Carlisle; his eyes straying from one to the other before they landed on Carlisle, his eyes confused and pleading. The doctor clearing his face before he entered his doctor mode.

"Fortunately we were able to bring you back to us. But while you were under, your sister, Leah's lungs stopped and soon her heart stopped beating. We tried everything to get her back, but no matter what we did, we couldn't bring her back to us…" the doctor looked down to the floor, his face crestfallen as the response ability of having to tell the last family member of the Clearwater family, that he just lost his last remaining family member, besides himself. "I'm so sorry"

Seth didn't say anything, or fell to his knees at the announcement of Leah passing away. But it wasn't till a hand wiped something off his face, did he realise the he was crying, and as the words sunk in, Seth could feel himself falling to the ground, sobs and wails leaving his mouth as he cried for his sister. Collin and all were around him in an instant, wrapping their arms around the quivering boy as they tried to calm him down. It wasn't till Jacob had finally reached him, did Seth quieten his wails by Jacob pulling the boys head into his chest and hugged the boy. The boy's tears poured down his cheeks only to be absorbed by Jacob's shirt the next second.

All present in the room left to leave the two alone as Seth cried for his sister. Even though he had a feeling that he already know about Leah's passing. The knowledge of his words from before made him realise that he truly was alone now. He had no mother, or father, and now he had no sister. He didn't know any of his aunties or uncles, nor if he even had any of those. The boy never having seen any pictures or heard any stories, and now Seth had to return back to an empty house with the promise that no one will be welcoming him home.

"Shh. It's going to be okay… It's going to be okay… Shh" Jacob cooed the boy till his sobbing quietened down until Seth was able to finally breathe properly. "We'll figure something out. I promise you" Jacob said, pulling the boy's face so that they could look into each other's eyes, where Jacob repeated his promise. "_I promise you. We will figure something out_, okay" Jacob said, pulling the boy's face close to his and pressing their lips together. As the two kissed, Seth's breathing started to return to normal, while his tears were finally able to calm down.

"Jacob…" Seth whispered, his eyes drooping as he pulled away and rested his head on the males shoulder.

"Tired?" Jacob questioned although he already knew the answer, but the nodding of Seth's head had him lifting himself and Seth up from the floor and carried the boy that short distance to the bed bridal style and laid Seth down on it, tucking the boy in as Seth succumbed to sleep.

Brushing his knuckles along Seth's and watching the boy sleep for a minute or so, Jacob left the boy's side for the first time in six days. As he exited the room, his friends stood waiting with baited breath, the looks of worry etched Collins face as he stared at Jacob with baited breath, wanting to bombard Jacob with questions that spiralled his mind on a continues loop.

"He's asleep at the moment. But, I guess the knowledge that Leah really is gone got to him and now he doesn't know if he could go back home" Jacob said, answering the one main question that seemed to cause all of them breathe a sigh of worry. "Where's Carlisle?" Jacob, noticing that one person was missing from the group.

"He had other patients and said that he'd be able later to check on Seth" Emmett informed the male, his hand being out reached before him as he held a bag before him. "These are for you. We thought you could use them after being here for three days straight" Emmett chuckled as the others joined him, an embarrassing blush came to his cheeks as he took the back, noticing that it seemed heavy for just a set of close. "Oh and you have homework that needs to be done by the weekend, teachers orders" Emmett shrugged his shoulder, smirking at Jacob a second later as the male stared at his friend with an open mouth.

"How do you expect me to get all this done by the end of the weekend"

All in the hall chuckled at the upset look on his face as he pleaded with Collin and Brady to help him out.

xXxXxXx

Seth was awake by the time the door closed, his eyes flicking to the door before turning on his side and stared out the window.

'_Why Leah… Why did you have to leave me…?'_ As much as Seth wanted to be mad at Leah for leaving him when she promised she would always be there, to help him and keep watch over him. He could be angry. Cause somewhere in back of his mind, he knew that Leah was watching over him this instant, along with his mother and father, all looking down at him with smiles as they continued to watch over Seth. The memories of them still held deep within Seth sub-conscious, and it is there that they would stay and be held deeply by Seth as he will continue to live his life, even if he didn't have family, he'll continue to live and he'll make the best of it no matter how bad it gets.

'_You'll watch over me, right Leah. You'll keep watching over like you promised you would, right?'_ Seth questioned, looking out the window, the occasional bird flying past as the day progressed, the cries of Jacob still being heard out in the hall as he continued to find someone to help him with his homework.

'_Yeah… You'll keep watch over me, won't you?'_

With that, Seth did fall asleep this time, his lips tugging up into a smile as he knew that up in heaven, Leah was watching over him as well as his parents. Just like they have been after all these years, for they never have left Seth's side, or his heart for that matter.

xXxXxXx

Several days had passed after Seth had woken up, things for him seem to progress in the right direction. James was accused of kidnapping of a minor and rape and was sentenced to jail for so many year that Seth tuned the rest of that conversation out. Leah's funeral was scheduled within two days of Seth's release from the pale walls and the smell of bleach and chlorine cleaning products. Even though Seth was mourning for his sister's death, and the knowledge that he truly was alone, and even though he has Collin and Brady standing by him, as well as Emmett and Paul, the four of them becoming more then friends to him, they became family, brothers even, as the four stood by him and supported him throughout all this mess.

Then there was Jacob, loyal, trustworthy, sincere and caring above all. The male barely left Seth's side, except for when he was forced to school, but even after school was over, Jacob would rush to Seth's side, a smile always plastered on his face as he walked towards Seth, his breath slightly heavy after running his way over, even if he did drive most of the way here, a chuckle would always leave Seth's lips as he notices the small sweat trickling down the male face. The progress that has formed between the two has come to the point where, Seth trusts Jacob with his heart, trusts and knows that Jacob would do whatever he could within his power to bring Seth comfort and love as Seth laid upon in bed silently watching as the day went by till Jacob came to his room and told him all about his day, and always, without a doubt, brought a smile to Seth's lips and a laugh from his heart.

But today was going to change Seth's life, for today brings him a day closer to when he'll be able to leave this pale room and bask himself in the nature that the Earth has graced us with. The sun's light basked the room in its golden hues, the rays warming Seth's face, stirring him from his slumber and forcing the boy to awaking and greet the day, a smile coming to Seth's lips as he rose up in his bed, his arms rising up and he took a deep breath, before his body just sagged as it rested against his pillow, his eyes slightly blurry from sleep, but with a rub of his eyes, Seth could finally see clear as day.

The sound of the birds chirping and the revving of the cars as they drove about on the roads, their drivers trying to get to work as quick as possible so that they wouldn't be late. The sound of chatter and the calls from patients calling for nurses echoed in the hallow halls of the hospital, the steady beeping noise that the IV drip machine made. Despite it all, a smile still came to Seth's lips as he sat there on the bed, basking in the warmth that the sun provided for his room.

It wasn't till the pressure of his bladder alerted him of his need to relieve himself, did Seth groan in annoyance before getting up and heading over to the small bathroom. After having relieved himself, Seth walked over to the sliding door that let out on to a balcony, his hands steady on the IV drip as he rolled it with him till it was beside him, his hands coming to rest on the railing as the feel of morning dew was still present on the floor of the balcony.

"Seth?" A call for his name had Seth turning his head around to see into his room. "You in here?"

"Outside" Seth replied before he turned his head back around his arms crossing over the railing as his eyes shut close, enjoying the feel of the morning sun warming his face.

"You be careful out there" the nurse's voice called out, a smile coming to Seth face. "I'm just putting your food of the table, okay"

"Yep. I'll be in a minute" Seth voiced back, the sound if the nursed shoes piter-pattering along the lino flooring, as she traversed the short distance between the threshold of the room to his rolling table. As she turned to head back to her trolley, it felt as though time had gone slow.

Seth picked that time to finally head back in, but as he did, a pain erupted from the back of his head, a pain so hard it felt as though his head was splitting in two. A silent scream erupted from his lungs as Seth clutched his head with one hand, the other reaching out to grasp onto the railing or the IV machine. But his hand missed, his feet slipping out from under him as his head hit the tiled floor, the sight of the nurses black shoes came within Seth's vision before the sight of the nurse's worried face became his last sight before he blacked out.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: … Okay, so I know this is really, really,<strong>_** really **_**bad of me. And I know I've already done a lot to Seth in this chapter. But hey, life isn't meant to always be good and dandy, sometimes things like this happen. So please, bear with me and you'll see in the next chapter why this had to happen.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**WolfPacFaan**


	18. Chapter 18

**An: Okay, so here we are with Chapter 18. I honestly never thought that I'd make it this far, but it's thanks to you guys that I've made it this far, despite me taking ages to update and what not and spelling mistakes and confusion if there ever is any, but still I'd like to say thank you to all you guys out there who have been keeping not only me, but these stories going. Well I won't keep you long, so without further ado….**

**Enjoy…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

After an endless day of torture, also known as a school day, Jacob was heading towards the parking lot, a feeling has been lingering with Jacob since lunch time and he was starting to get worried as he headed for his car. Saying a quick goodbye to his friends as he went, he was shocked that Collin or Brady hasn't passed his line of sight after lunch, but deciding to just brush it off as the two probably making out with their partners, Jacob hopped into his car before pulling out of his parking spot and drove towards the hospital.

Jacob felt a little jittery today, since today was the first time he had gone throughout the whole day without having to call Seth up and ask how he was doing, only to fall into a long conversation that lasted all of lunch time, it was only when everyone else was getting up to leave, was Jacob left behind scoffing his food down before rushing towards his next class, where he spent most of the time groaning silently in pain at having gotten indigestion and a cramp on his left side. So, to say that Jacob has been a little antsy today was an understatement.

A buzzing from his pants had Jacob cursing softly as he fought to slip his phone out of his pocket before pressing to call button and pressing the cell next to his ear. "Hey Paul, what's up?"

"Uh… W-Where are you?" Paul's tone had Jacob arching an eyebrow at the oddness in his friend's voice.

"On my way to the hospital. Why, what's up?" Jacob asked, checking his mirrors and blind spot before merging into the next lane, the hospital's building coming within view.

"Oh… Okay, w-well… We'll see you later"

Before Jacob could ask what Paul meant by 'We'll' the male hung up, the dial tone was all that rang in Jacob's ear, before he pulled it away looking at the device with a confused look. Now, he's worry was starting to get the best of him, as he pressed a little harder on the pedal as he hurried towards the hospital.

Pulling into a car park, killing the engine and pulling the keys out of the ignition, Jacob was quick to lock his car before jogging towards the entrance, a nervous feeling fluttered within his stomach as he hurried pass the nurses and headed straight for Seth's room, his focus solely on getting to Seth's room.

'_Something's not right. I need to get to Seth. He needs me by his side. He needs me next to him. he-'_ Jacob's thoughts came to a halt as he stood at the threshold on the room, everyone standing around the bed, two pairs of eyes turned towards him, a relieved and a sad look had him swallowing the lump that was now forming in his throat as he staggered towards the bed, Carlisle's voice becoming louder the closer he got to the bed.

"Okay, now follow the light with just your eyes…" Carlisle intrusted, Seth's eyes shifting from left to right and back again. "Good, now tell me, what's your name and who are you…?"

Jacob was starting to feel confused, his eyebrows furrowing as he heard Seth reply, "My name is Seth Clearwater, son of Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater, my sister is Leah Clearwater. Unfortunately they have all passed away…" Seth said his tone sad as he looked at the doctor with a blank expression.

"Okay, now that's good. Now can you please tell me…?" Jacob couldn't take this anymore and pulled Collin out of the room, the boy looking at Jacob with a sad smile.

"W-What's going on?" Jacob asked, not liking being kept in the dark, especially when it came to Seth's well-being. "What happened? Why is Carlisle asking Seth his name and shit? What is it that I don't know?!" Jacob demanded, his voice rising in volume, causing a few nurses and patients to look their way with a scolding look. Collin apologized to them before getting Jacob to sit down at a nearby bench.

"I don't know the full details, but what I do know, is that at lunch time, I got a call from the staff here saying the Seth has fallen and hit his head on the concrete outside on his balcony, his stiches having been open from the impact, he had lost a lot of blood before they could get him to the emergency room. That's when one of the receptions called, they said that they tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer your phone, so they called us…" Collin stoped then, Jacob pulled his cell phone out once more, the icon of a missed call showing that he had missed the call from the hospital. Now, he felt even worst, when Seth needed him again, he wasn't there to stand by his side. "It's only a few minutes since he has woken up, that's why Carlisle is running a few simple tests, to see if he may have a concussion, or worst amnesia"

"A-amnesia….?" Jacob stuttered, looking at Collin with shocked eyes, the boy nodding his head in sadness. "B-But if he has amnesia, h-he might not remember us, he might not remember all the stuff that has happened to us, wh-what about all the good times, a-and, and…."

"Yeah, we know. That's why we've been called over, to see what will happen. Even though he might have amnesia, and will forget all the good things, he might also forget all the bad stuff that has happened in his life" Collin explained, leaning forward and placing a hand on the males shoulder, giving it a squeeze in comfort. "C'mon, I think Carlisle is starting the tests"

Jacob nodded his head as he got up from the bench, following Collin towards the room, halting in the threshold once more, a smile coming to his lips as he saw Brady and Seth hugging, the former slightly jumping in joy as he tightened his hold on Seth, and as Collin came to stand next to Brady, the boy was instantly wrapped up in the hug as well, tears falling from Seth's eyes as he hugged the two boys. Before pulling away and looking at the other two males in the room, his gaze becoming soft as he stared at the two older boys.

"I do remember you guys; you guys are dating Collin and Brady, Emmett and Paul, right?" Seth stated, pointing at one then the other, a chuckle coming from Emmett while a playful scowl came from Paul.

"I'm Paul, his Emmett" Paul stated, first pointing to himself before to his laughing friend.

"Ah, sorry. Memories a little blurry…" Seth apologized, giggling a little while blushing, Paul's scowl with quick to disappear his he's face soften while he ruffled the boys hair.

"It's all good…" Paul said his gaze shifting from Seth's to Jacob's seeing that the male had now moved from the entrance and was now standing next to the bed. Seth followed Paul's gaze and was shocked to see Jacob standing next to him, Jacob smiled down at the boy.

"Hey…" Jacob said, his hand reaching out to grab hold of Seth's own one, but as his hand was just about to wrap around Seth's, the boy pulled his hand away keeping it far from Jacob's reach.

"Hi… D-Do I know you?"

The whole world seemed to have come to a standstill as all eyes focused on Seth, before shifting towards Jacob. The male stared at Seth with a look of pure heartache and defeat on his face as he stared at the boy who he loves, the boy that used to share the same love as he did. But as he stared into Seth's eye's he could see that, that love didn't shine in Seth's eyes like it did before, like it did a day ago, or two days ago. All that love and care was now gone as Jacob stared into Seth's eyes.

"Seth… It's Jacob, you know Jacob" Collin said, breaking the silence that has reigned within the room. Seth looked from Collin and back to Jacob, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration before his forehead smoothed out and a sad apologetic look came to his face.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. Did we know each other?" Seth questioned, looking up at Jacob with a curious look, trying to figure out if he really did know Jacob from before, but it was all coming up blank.

"Seth this is no time to be playing around. You know Jacob, you've known him all your life" Brady said, clamping a hand on Seth's shoulder, the boy looked at Jacob for a little longer before turning towards Brady with a confused look.

"Seriously Brady, I honestly don't-"

"It's okay. I used to be friends… with your sister. She actually used to be friends with my sister before she moved away… Um, I'm just here to see if you were okay… I-I'm gonna get going…" Jacob explained his back turned towards the others as he didn't want to continue to see the look of utter confusion on Seth's face as the boy continued to look in to his eyes. "I'll- I'll see you later"

"Will he be… okay?"

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, my feet hitting the pavement as hard as they could before lifting off and pushing my forward. I ran pass my car, pass the concerning, anguished and annoyed looks of the other people as I rushed pass them, my mind flashing memories of all the times Seth and I shared together.

As my lungs started to burn, my legs getting tired, I came to a halt. Resting my palms on my knees I took several deep breathes, trying to calm my rapid beating heart as well as keeping the tears at bay. Placing my hands on my head, as I straightened up, a pain came to my chest as I realised where it was that I've stopped, the memory coming to me.

**Flash Back**

"Coming!"_ I heard Seth's call, my heart picking up a little more, making wonder why it was that I have yet to have a seizure or something, as I continued to wait out the front. But as the door was getting pulled open, my heart fought against my rib cage, I was scared that Seth would probably start to hear it even from behind the door, for I sure could hear it as it palpitated in my head. _

_It came to a sudden halt as Seth stood before me._

"Hey…"_ he said, his head faced down as a blush came to his cheek as he had a bashful look on his face. I could feel my jaw going slack as I gawked at Seth and the beauty he radiated. His slightly grown hair having been pulled back into a small ponytail with some bangs framing his face, his clothes modern and stylish with boots, skinny jeans and a plain coloured top with a throw-over and a jacket thrown over that. I couldn't help but stare at Seth as he stood before me. No girl, or boy or teacher or anyone else I have been with in the past could ever compare with how beautiful and sexy and hot Seth could really be at this very moment._

"H-h-hey…"_ I cursed myself for stuttered, but a giggle from Seth was worth it as it seemed to break the tension that had formed between us. _"You ready?"_ I asked, a charming smile coming to my lips as I gestured for Seth to walk before me._

"Yeah…"_ Seth's voice was soft, still looking a little bashful as he walked ahead of me after closing the door behind him. I was quickly caught up with him, walking beside him before walking up to his side of the door and gestured him to walk in, _"Thank you…"

_I could feel a blush coming to my own face after closing Seth's door and jogged over to my side, getting in and turning to engine on before pulling out and drove off down the street, exiting out of La Push._

**End Flash Back**

Shaking my head and taking a deep breath, I continued my run, hoping that the next time I stop, it won't be in front of something that will bring these memories.

xXxXxXx

"_Do I know you? I honestly don't remember him" _

My world came rushing back to me as I rushed into something smooth and cold, wrapping my hands around the object. I found it to be a fence, and not just any fence, looking beyond the fence I saw the school standing before me, straightening myself up but keeping my hands wrapped around the metal fence, from here I could see the library, the window that would bath Seth's table with the warmth of the sun. As I stood there, my hands tightening around the fence another memory came to mind.

**Flash Back**

_Jacob smirked as he reach over to Seth, grabbing the book, hearing a gasp come from the boys lips, he picked it up and turned it the right side up, placing it back into Seth's hands. "There, that should be better to read now" Jacob said, smiling at Seth as the smallest one looked over the book, getting a glimpse of the same smile for lunch time. Not wanting to get caught in that gaze Seth rose back up the book, shutting Jacob's face from his gaze as he started to actually read the book, pulling a hand away from the book, Seth groped the table for his book and_ _pens_, finding a good source of information.

xXxXxXx

_Though that all did came to a halt as Jacob placed his pen down, putting it arms above his head and stretched his tired muscles, his biceps stretching and hardening as he did, catching Seth's attention as he did it. His abs showing as he stretched further back, allowing his shirt to raise and show tanned, toned skin with a happy trailing leading downwards and disappearing into the confines of Jacob's pants. For once Seth was actually curious to see how far that trail lead._

_Jacob stooped his stretching as he couldn't hear the scratching of pen against paper. Peeking through a slit eyelid, Jacob was surprised to see Seth looking at his exposed skin with a curious look, his head slightly tilted to the side and shifting to the other as if he could get a better view from either side._

'Curious little one isn't he'_ Jacob thought as he continued to watch Seth, his eyes now fully open. _'Doesn't even realise that I've caught him red handed'_ Jacob chuckled not realising that he actually did it and caught Seth attention, causing the smaller of the two to raise his gaze up, their eyes meeting instantly._

_Jacob Black, for the first time in his life, was speechless as he started into the curious innocence of Seth's eyes. It was mesmerising, just like that time he first saw Seth blush, and he was captive by the look in Seth's eyes. Neither of them really realised it but Jacob lowered back to his sitting position and slowly leaned forward, wanting to get as close to Seth's eyes as he could._

_But that was halted as Seth pulled back, a small blush coming to his cheeks as he curled into himself, suddenly feeling giddy about staring into Jacob's eyes. That warmth coming back from lunch time, and it felt nice. Seth turned his attention back to Jacob to see that he was almost half way over the table, staring at Seth just like he did earlier. Slowly, Seth got up from his seat, feeling the need to stretch his legs._

_Walking down the aisles, he stopped just before going down one aisle to look back at Jacob, a look in his eye, as if he was saying 'come', before walking down the aisles, pretending to look at the books curiously. Jacob didn't hesitate to follow after Seth as he walked down the aisles. _

_Soon started a chasing game; one where as Seth looked at the different books, Jacob would come closer and closer, till Seth finally looked back at Jacob to see him holding a book in hand causing Seth to giggle before continuing to walk down the aisle, grabbing a book here and there to allow Jacob to catch up._

_It was then that the game came to a pause as Jacob trapped Seth between himself and the shelf, reaching above him to grab a book, causing Seth to gasp in slight shock as he turned on the spot, coming in view of Jacob's chest, not knowing what came over him, Seth raised a hand and placed it over Jacob's chest, feeling the strong beats of Jacob's heart under his hand. _

_Jacob looked down at Seth, just as Seth looked up at him, the both sharing a smile, a sweet one. Jacob rested a hand on Seth's hip while the other rested under his chin, and slowly, Jacob lowered his head, his lips coming within centimetres, inches, a hair width away, and a breath away from their lips touching. A kiss that Jacob has been wanting since that time in the closest, or when he was over at Seth house, ever since that time in the locker room, his being wanting more from Seth._

_Finally the play boy of this school wanting to fall in love and Seth was that person he wants to fall in love. And with this one kiss, he will ask Seth if he'd do him the pleasure of…._

**End Flash Back**

"Why….? Why…? WHY-AHHHHHH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my knees becoming weak causing me to fall to the ground, my hands still wrapped around the metal fence poles. "Why Seth… Why did you have to forget me? Why me out of everyone else…?"

'_He may forget all the good stuff, but he might also forget all the bad stuff that's happened to him as well'_ Collins word rang through my head as I stared at the ground, my hands losing their grip on the fence and came resting on my thighs.

"All the bad stuff… All the bad stuff, huh? Heh…" I chuckled to myself with no humour in my tone as I stared down at my hands. "I guess I really did do a lot of bad stuff to Seth, causing him a lot of pain… humiliation… And yet…"

**Flash Back**

"Hey…"_ he said, his shoulders hunched over, his hands gripping the seat's edge, his hair seeming to have grown just a little bit that he now has a fringe, and his eyes, his piercing blue eyes, seemed hollow, lifeless and red._

"W-what can I help you with?"_ I asked, cursing myself for having stuttered, while looking at Seth, wishing that I could see his eye's one more time._

"Just wanted to see if you were okay?"_ he said, turning his head and looking at me, the smile on his lips, though forced, still held the concern that was meant for me. _

"W-what do you mean; shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"_ I said looking at Seth shocked that he was more concerned about me then himself. 'He must be trying to forget what just happened. Stupid Jacob! Stupid Jacob!' I mentally cursed myself at my stupidity._

"Well, I saw you shaking at your table before you suddenly got up and left"_ he explained, sweeping some of his hair back as the wind blew it around his face. _"So I was concerned"_ he said, looking at me with a smile on his face, a real one this time._

_I sighed, realising that Seth didn't want people to concern themselves with his problems. Just by looking at his face I can see that he has been crying for more than a few hours, maybe even a day. But still here he is, at school walking the same halls, going to the same classes and doing everything as if it was still normal as though the accident never even happened to him. '_He's a brave kid, I must say'

_I smiled to myself, my respect for Seth growing tenfold._

"Yeah. I'm fine… just not sleeping really well lately…"_ I said, thought I bit my tongue afterwards, not knowing if I should ask if he's okay and how he's dealing with this. But again, with one look at his face, I can tell he wasn't dealing all that well with how everything has gone._

"Oh?"_ he actually looked shocked as he stared at me with those blue eyes of his. _"How come?"_ he asked, looking quite curious as he turned his body to face mine, with his legs crossing on the seat and resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his entwined fingers._

"Ahh… Heh, actually…. It's nothing. Nothing at all, just something stupid" _I said, waving my hand as if I was brushing the questioned away, before looking up at the sky and watching the clouds roll on by. _"If anything, I should be asking you if you were okay" _I said, not really thinking of what I was saying, until it registered in my head what it was I just said. And I panicked._

"N-n-not that you need to tell me… O-or that you need to answer that questioned, I-I- mean, it's none of my business as to know how you are doing, o-or what it is that you've been up to…."_ I tried to bite my tongue, I really did, but my mouth move before I can get stop it. "_You know what, y-you don't have to answer that, actually I-I'm just g-going to shut up, yep that's what I'm going to do, I'm just going to shut up right now"_ and with that, I actually did end up shutting my mouth, even going as far as to place my hands over my mouth to stop myself from talking. But that wasn't all; I could feel heat rising up and onto my cheeks._

**End Flash Back**

"Even when he was in pain, he still showed concern for others…." I muttered to myself as stood before the bleachers that Seth and I had our first general conversation. The sound of thunder had m snapping my head upwards to see dark grey clouds hanging over the area, but as one drop of rain came and hit my cheek, more soon followed after and soon a heavy downpour was wetting everything it touched. My clothes becoming soaked in an instant, running across the school grounds, I found shelter in front of the gym, my mind playing a memory of Seth and I's very first encounter of one another that didn't end up in us fighting.

**Flash back**

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' _I chanted in my head as I felt my dick start to swell, I took another glance at Seth to see if he wasn't looking my way. But I cursed him and myself for looking that way as I watched him bend down to pick up a sock that be probably dropped. But my eyes were trained on his ass, his ass that was still bare since he only had a shirt on. '_Why the fuck can't I pull my eyes away'_ I asked myself as I kept my eyes on his ass._

_I only pulled away and sighed in relief as he finally pulled some underwear on, and he looked ay way, though I cursed my sex driver since I was too late to turn and he caught me looking. _"What the fuck"_ I heard him say in the silent locker._

"What"_ I asked without looking his way because I knew then that he will see my painful hard dick. So I stayed with looking in my locker and pretending to fiddle around in there._

"Why the hell were you just looking at me?"_ I heard him ask._

"Like hell I was looking at you"

"What were you looking at?"_ I cursed as I realised that he had me there. I paused trying to think of what to comeback with._

"As if I was looking at you! Man, you probably wish that I was looking at you" _I leaned back so that I was facing him, _"Doesn't everyone"_ I flashed him a sexy smirk as I wiggled my eyebrows. Soon after doing that, I cursed myself for even thinking and doing that towards him, especially towards him. But for some reason, as I was mentally cursing myself, my eyes stayed on him and I watched as a light tint of red came to his cheeks before he turned away and started fiddling with his locker._

'What. The. Fuck'_ was the thought that ran through my head as I stared at him in confusion. _"What the hell was that"_ I asked, as I pulled away from my locker._

"What was what"_ he said in a monotone, though I could hear fear in his tone. _

"That blush that you just had on your face"_ I said gesturing towards his head, even if he wasn't looking my way to see._

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That red tint that came over your face about a minute ago" _I said as I started walking towards him. For some reason, I wanted to see that blush one more time. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I was half way towards him, getting more excited to see that blush. But the question was; why was my heart beating faster than normal, why were my palms were getting sweatier as I got closer…?_

**End Flash back**

After that time with Seth, my whole perspective of the boy changed and now, as I sat against the door to the gym, my knees brought up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs, more memories bombarded my mind, the good, the bad and even the funny times that we had, but it was the ones where I could see Seth's smiling face that were put on repeat till it was seared into my mind for my own personal memories.

But now, I don't think I'll ever be able to see Seth's smiling face, not now that he had forgotten me.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

After two days Seth was discharged from the hospital, the same day as it was Leah's funeral, Collin and Brady took Seth back to his home where the three got ready together. It was lightly sprinkling, the voice of the priest was drowned out from Seth's head as he stared at the open casket his sister's beautiful face was done up with make-up and her dress was pressed and cleaned for this very day. After the lowering of the casket, Seth thanked all the people for showing up, everyone giving their condolences'. Till Jacob finally walked up to the boy, the first time in a long time in which the two had been in close quarters, but unfortunately it was made short as all Jacob could do was say a few words for the boys lose, before placing a hand on the boy's shoulders and giving it a squeeze in comfort. After that, Jacob turned and left the funeral sight, never turning around as he headed for his car, before driving off glancing in his review mirror to see Seth still standing before his sister's grave Collin and Brady standing a few feet away from the boy.

As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, life for Seth and Jacob changed drastically, the boys never hung out again, they did say hello to one another, where nice to each other when their friends hung out together. But Jacob never did stay long enough to have a conversation with Seth, for the pain of watching Seth smile by someone else's words stabbed Jacob right in the heart.

But on a rainy day, the school was coming to a close for the holidays, studies for exams were becoming hectic, and the exams themselves were becoming stressful. But it was on this very same day that we found our two boys standing before the same table, their arms full of books for the subjects that they need a refresher on.

"Uh, hi…" Seth muttered loud enough for Jacob to hear as they placed their books down but neither went to take a seat. "If you want, I could find another place to study…" Seth said starting to gather his books once more, but Jacob was quick to halt him in his movement.

"No, it's okay. You can study here as well. The tables are everyone's after all" Jacob said, giving Seth his best heart-warming smile as he pulled a chair out for himself and sat down, instructing Seth to do that same. "What are you studying?" Jacob asked, hoping to finally have the chance of having a conversation with Seth, when it's just the two of them.

"Uh, Math and English… Math isn't really my strongest point, but English would be a breeze, but I just want to touch up on a few things" Seth explained, pulling the necessities he would need for taking notes. "How about you?"

"Uh, History and Math. Like you, I'm not that good in history, but Math is a cinch for me" Jacob said, smiling at Seth, causing the boy to tuck his head down as a blush came to his cheeks. Jacob breath halted in his throat, before he retreated and tore his gaze from Seth as a blush also came to Jacob's cheeks.

Silence reigned between the two as they both tried to control their blushing faces before they talked to one another once again. Luckily Jacob decided to swallow his pride, "Uh… Um… I-if you'd want, I-I could tutor you in Math, if-if you'd want to?" Jacob suggested his blush intensifying as he waited for Seth's reply. But all he got in response was silence and taking that as his reply Jacob felt like his heart had just dropped to his feet in defeat.

But as Jacob raised his head, he saw that Seth was looking at him with shock on his face. "What? Is there something on my face?" Jacob asked, rubbing at his face while confused by Seth's facial expression.

"N-No, it's just that… I thought you didn't like me?" Seth muttered, breaking his stunned face and looked off to the side.

"Why would you think that?" Jacob asked, now he was the one that was confused by Seth's words.

"Well… You always end up walking away, and I've never had the chance to ask you a question, until now… So I just thought that you didn't like me" Seth explained, his hands hidden under the table as he wrung them between each other, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip as his gaze landed anywhere but on Jacob, his blush coming back tenfold.

"W-What was the question you wanted to ask me" Jacob asked, his heart coming back from his feet and now was in his stomach as butterflies started to create a storm within him. His mouth becoming dry as his palms started to get sweaty.

"I-I wanted to ask if…" Seth shook his head as he pulled his hands apart and started to open his note book. "Never mind, it's too late now"

"W-What do you mean it's too late? You can still ask me if you want to. Just say it" Jacob reached over across the table, his hand resting over Seth's smaller one, a smile coming to his lips as he stared at Seth's shocked face. "What did you want to ask me?"

Placing his other hand on top of Jacob's Seth looked at Jacob with a sad smile.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to catch a movie… But there's no point in doing so anymore"

"Why not?" Jacob asked, placing his other hand on top of Seth's. The heat that their hands were creating, was giving Jacob the confidence that he has been seeking to pursue Seth once more, his heart pounding in his chest had Jacob standing on his feet as he waited with baited breath for Seth to say what he needed to.

"I…I'm moving"

With that, everything came to a halt once more for Jacob, gravity seeming to catch him as he fell back down on his seat, his heart coming to a slow pace as he stared at Seth with wide defeated eyes.

"Charlie was able to find relatives of mine that I could live with, but they live all the way in Seattle and I was planning on moving up there after the exam's… So that's why, there was no point in asking" With that, Seth pulled his hands away from Jacob's warmer ones and rested them on the edge of the table as he stared down at his fingers, a pain that was new came to his chest as silence became of the two. "But, thank you for your concern…"

It was then that the bell decided to ring, and as Seth gathered his stuff, checked out a few books he headed for the exit and as he walked the hall towards his next class, Seth looked back into the library, finding Jacob still sitting there, not moving an inch as his gaze stayed locked on where Seth once sat. Releasing a breath, Seth continued on his way to his next class.

xXxXxXx

As the exams finally came to an end, Seth stayed true to his words it wasn't two days later, that Seth was boarding the plane that would fly him to Seattle, where his Aunty and Uncle would wait for him with open wide arms, where he'd be able to start a new life over once more, the tears he shed for his friends back in Forks were ones of promise that they will meet once again.

'_After we're all done with school, we'll see each other again, I promise' _Brady's words rung in Seth's head as he sat in the chair of the airplane, his head resting against the seat as he stared out the window, his lips rising at the corners in a smile as he watched the clouds fly pass him, the expanse of the forest stretching all the way from La Push, till it soon became thin and houses and building and structures were now in view, before the city came within view.

As for Jacob, life wasn't as bright as it was for Seth, sure he passed his exams, but after he was able to find a new job at a mechanics shop in Port Angeles, he threw himself into his work. Even though he did catch up with his friends whenever he had a day off, heading for the beach or just hanging out at someone's house, Seth was never far from his thoughts, the last few days that the two had spent with each other as friends, were some of the best times in Jacob's life, especially after Seth had lost his memory. Even though he tells his friends that he's fine, everyone could see that Jacob was telling a different story, especially when most of the time Jacob just wanted to be alone, sure it was mostly for a reasonable excuse, but other times it was so that he could reminisce in the times that he and Seth have spent together.

Not a day goes pass that Jacob doesn't think about Seth.

**Flash Back**

_All he could do was lie there and stare in wonder at the peacefulness of Seth's face, despite the bandaging the boy had wrapped around his face. But that didn't stop Jacob from staring in pride and love for the strength the boy was able to pull together to come back from his comatose state. Jacob watched Seth as the boy sleep with awe, his hand having a mind of its own as it came and caressed the side of Seth's facing lovingly, a sigh escaping the boy's lips as he snuggled closer to Jacob's warm body, a smile tugging on the boy's lips as he continued to dream. _

_He stop himself from watching the boy, for he was just glad and thankful that Seth has come back and was now within his arms, where the boy will stay for as long as Jacob will live. Jacob could feel his lips tugging at the corners at just the thought of people having a different opinion of their kind of relationship. Jacob was in love, and he wasn't going to let some nosey people stop him from have his happiness with Seth. For wherever Seth goes, Jacob will be one step behind him._

"You go. I'll follow you, even to the end of the world"_ Jacob muttered as he caressed Seth's face once more…_

**End of Flash Back**

"Wherever you go, I'll follow, huh?" Jacob muttered to himself as he stared out to the ocean, his feet getting licked by the ocean waters while the ocean breeze washed over his clothed body. "I guess I wasn't able to keep to my words now was I?" he said to himself, his hands tucked into his pockets as he turned on his heel and headed back for the group, him and his friends deciding that it was time for a day at the beach, since the day was surprisingly sunny and warm, so the boys and girls weren't going to waste a day like this just sitting inside.

It took a bit of convincing, but Paul and Emmett were able to get Jacob out of the house, dressed in swimwear and were soon heading down to the beach.

"Jacob!"

The boys head rose at the call of his name, seeing his friends gathered around on a massive picnic blanket the smell of food came wafting up Jacob's nose.

"Hurry and get some before it's all gone!" Alice called out, ushering Jacob over to them. "Hey, save some for other people" Alice scorned, slapping at wandering hands as they tried to grab at the food. Jacob chuckled at the antic of his friends as he quickened his pace to his friends.

'_One day, one day I'll follow you again, I promise' _

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, so tell me, do you finally see why it was that Seth needed to have the accident, and do you understand the meaning of the incident? Please let me know what you thought, and even though it sounds completely weird to me, I hope you were able to understand it. But then again, when do your own words sound perfectly fine to ourselves? Haha.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I really hope you guys will let me know what you thought about the chapter.**

**WolfPacFaan ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**An: I am so sorry for the long ass update. There isn't much that I can say, to say how sorry I am for making you guys wait. But I do hope you guys will like the chapter, so please:**

**Enjoy.**

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p>As the days flew by and the months became years, it wasn't till the start of Collin and Brady's first semester at college, did Jacob's life end up changing. Not much had happen for him, dated a few people here and there but they never really lasted all that long, for he mainly occupied his time with work and keeping himself busy with his own projects at home, so his relationships never really lasted all that long. The longest he's been with someone would've been two months before he was dumped, but the breakups never really fazed him all the much, for his love and passion for Seth were still there.<p>

It may have dimmed to a soft light, but the love he has for Seth still burns within his heart, the occasional memory of him would pop up, soon become the expectations of the person he'd be dating. So of course, none were able to reach them, so he'd lose interest, focusing and putting more time into his work and his personal projects, and within the coming weeks he'd be dumped and left single once more.

But because of his lack of interest in a relationship, he was fired from his job although the reason was acceptable, Jacob knew it was because he had dated the boss' daughter and she wanted to get back at him by telling her father a horrible story. Jacob wasn't all that fazed, but it still hurt to be fired after all the hours he has put into working for the company. Fortunately, he was able to get a good reference from the boss before he was let go.

So with resume in hand, Jacob restarted his search for another job, but after a month or two of no call backs, Jacob decided it was time to move. He didn't want to move somewhere overseas, just in case something were to happen to his father while he wasn't around, so he decided it was best to move to Seattle. Even at the mention of the city, his heart would skip a beat, but he'd have to remind himself of the harsh truth, that Seth may have moved once more and the chances of seeing the male once again was very slim.

But still, even now as he sat in a chair on the plane that would take him to Seattle airport, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He could feel his palms sweetening, his mouth getting dry. It was like his first date with the younger male all over again, he can't seem to recall how much water he has drunk throughout the whole day, or how many times he has sighed at the chances of seeing Seth once more.

But even as he was getting his hopes up, doubt wasn't far behind, lowering his hopes till they were just a tiny flame lit by a candle that burned within him.

But that didn't really keep him down for long, for he wasn't ready to get back into the dating scene anyway, for at the moment he just wanted to focus on getting his life back on track, and he hoped that with him moving to Seattle, he wouldn't have a too hard of a time looking for a place to stay and a place to work at.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's determination and drive to find new work plummeted to the ground two weeks into his new life in Seattle, most of the workshops already had trainee's working there, or were too small and didn't get enough business and therefore couldn't hire Jacob for his pay wages. But he still didn't give up, he tried to reason with some places, while others he just had a general chat with the receptionist at the front desk, hoping to score some brownie points and leave a good impression before he left to seek another place out.

But as he walked the streets, his head turning from left to right as he searched for any places that needed a helping hand, his phone started to go off. Slowing his stride down just a little, Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled the device out, tapping the message on the screen and reading its context, a message from Emmett asking how he was doing and if he has found work yet?

A small smile came to Jacob's lips at the concern his friend had for him, before opening another section and typing a reply. But as he had his head down his focus mainly on his phone, Jacob wasn't able to watch where he was walking before he collided with another object.

"Ahh!" A voice yelped out, Jacob didn't have time to register what he was doing, for one minute he was falling, his arm reaching out as he tried to grasp onto something, the next his hand had wrapped around something warm and smooth and stable and solid. Tightening his hold in the object, Jacob pulled, pulling himself up and straightening himself put. But because he had used more strength then he was meant to, the next thing he knew a body was now wrapped up in his arms.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I-" the person apologized before cutting themselves off. "Jacob?" Jacob was a still in a state of stupor, till he heard his name. Placing his hands on the person's upper arms, he was able to see who it was that he collided with.

"Seth…."

Silence reigned between the two as they stared at one another, the hustle and bustle of the city lost to them as they stood there in the middle of the walkway, their eyes connected to one another as they stood there.

"Jacob Black…" Seth said, a smile coming to his lips as he broke the silence between the two. "I never thought I'd see you here. I didn't think you were a city person?" Seth said, chuckling to himself as he stood at a comfortable distance from the male. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I got fired from my last job and have been looking around… I-" Jacob cut himself from saying what he really wanted to say, and was thankful when Seth grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Come on, we shouldn't really be standing and talking in the middle of the street. Come, I'll take you to where I work, we can have a coffee and what not" Seth explained, but all Jacob really had his focus on, was the feel of Seth's soft hand wrapped around his own as he pulled Jacob a couple of blocks down the street before stopping in front of a café, a couple of tables and chairs sat out front, already taken by a couple sitting at one and the other occupied by another.

Seth didn't let up his hold when they reached the front of the café, instead he dragged Jacob into the building winding his way through till he reached the back of the place a line of booths sat one after the other and lucky for them there was free one next to the window. Pulling Jacob towards it and seizing the booth for themselves Seth finally let out a sigh as he sank within his seat.

"Ahh, that's better. I was nervous that this seat might've already been taken" Seth said, smiling up at Jacob as he relaxed back into the seat. "I don't know why, but I really enjoy this seat, makes me feel happy and cheerful whenever I sit here…" Seth explained, as he looked out the window, his gaze scanning over the scene outside. "It's my favourite spot…"

Jacob could only stare at Seth, his mouth just didn't seem to want to work at this point in time, and his mind didn't help either as it was just as blank as it wasn't the whole trip here. But he'd have to admit, the years have been good on Seth, the boy had cut his hair short once more, he looked healthier from the last time he'd seen the boy, and when he'd grabbed hold of Seth's upper arm's Jacob knew then that Seth had been working out. But most of all, Seth looked happy. His whole body just screamed happiness as Seth sat there his gaze now on the menu, his mouth going a mile a minute, but Jacob wasn't listening, for all he could do was stare.

The candle that once burning softly, has now ignited into a flame. His throat becoming dry once more, his palms becoming sweatier then they were on the plane, he was becoming more nervous as he sat there, his back straight and stiff as he just stared. He didn't know what to do; he was lost, confused and scared even. This was Seth Clearwater, the boy he has been thinking of for the past years or so, the boy that all his expectations for potential dates have failed, and the boy that has haunted him day and night for the first several months that boy had gone and moved.

The very same Seth Clearwater, that he was still madly and deeply in love with, if not even more then so.

"So, what are you getting?" Seth asked his focus now on Jacob as he waited patiently for Jacob to reply. The male snapped out of his confusion as he registered the last few words Seth had said, looking down at the menu, he was lost at what was happening.

"Uh- W-What would you recommend?" Jacob suggested looking up at Seth melting in his seat as the boy smiled pleasantly at Jacob.

"You should go for this, it's good. The chef here is amazing at what he does, he's only young but he is a genius at what he does, mhmm" Seth explained, humming in agreement to himself before waving over a confused waitress.

"Seth… What are you doing here? Your shifted ended over an hour ago" the waitress asked, her eyes shifting from Seth to Jacob and back. But all she got back in reply was a smile.

"This is Jacob; he's a friend of mine. He's looking for work in Seattle, but he doesn't seem to be having much luck, aren't you?" Seth explained before turning to Jacob with his last question.

"No, but it's only been two weeks so who knows what will happen" Jacob explained, feeling a little more like himself as he felt himself relax, especially when Seth looked over at him with an encouraging smile.

"Oh, what kind of work are you looking for?" the waitress asked, already writing down orders for Seth before halting and waiting patiently for Jacob to explain his job preference.

"Uh, mechanics. I used to work at a shop down where I live, but I got fired there, stupid reason if you ask me. But after looking for work around the local area and finding none I decided I should move. Luckily I was able to find a place to stay, just no work at the moment" Jacob explained before giving the girl his order.

"Well, if you're looking for something decent, there's a place just down the road. You know where it is, don't you Seth?" She said, pocketing her note pad and pen before turning her attention towards the boy.

"Huh…" Seth said dumbly before registering what was said. "Oh, yeah! I'll take you there after we're finished here, it'd be like a ten minute walk from here, but wherever you live I don't know how far it's going to be for you…" Seth said, the waitress having gone and left, leaving the two alone.

"Oh… Uh, thank you. That'd be really helpful, thanks a bunch" Jacob thanked, but soon silence reign between the two once more. He couldn't quite explain it, but when the waitress was here he felt relaxed, but now, it was a totally different playing field. He felt nervous once more, his palms were getting sweaty once more, his breathing was starting to get heavy and a massive lump was starting to form in his throat. Reaching forward Jacob grasped the glass of water before downing half of it. Jacob was starting to feel as though he was a high school girl and was on her first date.

But as Jacob looked over to Seth, he could see that the boy seemed content as though he didn't have any troubles at all. All worry and nervousness doesn't seem to even affect the boy as he just sat there, his gaze focused outside the window, a content smile on his lips as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"You know… I've always had this thought in my mind about what you were up to" Seth started, looking at Jacob from the corner of his eye. "I don't know why, but you've seem to have invaded my mind every so often. I guess this will be the best time to ask, what it is that you've been up to over the years" Seth inquired, his focus now turned towards Jacob as his arms rested on the table. All while Jacob sat there stunned and a little giddy that Seth has been thinking about him, even if it is every so often.

"Here you guys go" the waitress from before came back, placing the food down on the table before the respective person. "Let me know if you guys want to order anything… else" she trailed off as she noticed that neither were paying any attention to her, reading the atmosphere she turned on her heel before walking off, stoping for a second to look over her shoulder, a smile coming to her lips before she continued on her way to the front counter.

Jacob took a deep breath before releasing it slowly, his eyes reopening and watching as Seth harmlessly ate a chip, his focus still on Jacob as he waited for the males reply. "Well, after you left I went straight into work, dated a few people here and there, but they never really lasted; I think my longest would've been two months, but then it ended. But it was one of those dates that ended up costing me my job, the girl didn't want me to be working under the roof whenever she came to visit, so she told her dad, the man fired me coming up with some stupid reason, but fortunately I was able to get a good reference from him before leaving. Then I started looking for a new job, but after two months and no reply, I decided it was time to move. I didn't want to move to far, just in case something was to happen to dad, so Seattle was my best bet, and now here I am…"

"And here you are…" Seth mimicked, a small smile coming to his lips as he looked at Jacob, his eyes never having left the older males the whole time he was talking.

"Well what about you? What have you been up to?" Jacob asked a small blush coming to his cheeks as Seth smiled cheekily at him before taking a deep breath and wiping his hands off a napkin before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, after having finished with school, I did the same as you and jumped into finding work. After a few bad choices, I found this place, the boss cares for his workers, the people here are great and helpful, and it's only a thirty minute walk from where I'm staying. Oh I moved out of my aunty and uncles place once I was stable here, if you were wondering" Seth explained, a bright smile on his lips as he concluded his story.

After that the two continued with their food, making small conversation's here and there as they went, a joke being shared between them every so often. After having finished with their food, they continued to sit there for a little longer, the topics varying from big topics to the general ones here and there. Talk about their friends always came to topic.

"Uh, yeah, Emmett and Paul are doing great, their still with their respective other, as you've probably have seen. Umm, Emmett's actually moved to Portland to study with Collin. While Paul's moved to Olympia so study fitness and Brady has-"

"He's also deciding to move to Olympia and move in with Paul and start work there" Seth finished Jacob off, another cheeky smile coming to Seth's lips as he leaned on his folded arms, while a chuckle left Jacob. "Is that right?" Seth questioned.

But all Jacob could do was smile at Seth, as the boy smiled cheekily at him before the two returned to their food. But Jacob eyes never strayed too far from Seth, as he glanced up at the boy every now and then, his smile widening with every word that slipped out from youth's lips. Though everything seemed to have come to a stop.

The world seemed to have come to a halt, the noise seemed to have left the two, and all movement was halted. Jacob stared into Seth's eyes, as Seth stared right back, the look of pure shock seemed to have crossed both of their eyes as they both come to realise what has just happened. Jacob slowly leaned back into his side of the booth, his dumbfound look seemed to have plastered itself on his face as he stared at the shocked look on Seth's face. Jacob eyes travelled towards what it was to have caused the sudden halting of their little world.

And sitting right there on his thumb, was a bit of sauce resting on the pad of his thumb, looking as innocent as it can be. But to the others, mixed emotions and thoughts seemed to spill and overflow their minds. Jacob could feel his heart picking up speed with every second that passed them as they stared at each other. But the world seemed to have returned back to normal as a soft rose coloured blush seemed to have bloom on Seth's cheeks, his eyes glancing off to the side as he muttered a soft 'thanks'.

Even though Jacob was embarrassed, he still could help himself for being proud with himself as well, but if someone were to ask him why, he wouldn't have a clue as to why, but he could tell you, that he was pretty damn happy with himself for what he had done.

As time went on, and the sun was starting to set, the two were still locked in conversation. The laughter that rang throughout the building had most people smiling from the joy that would ring from within Seth's laughter. But no one was more happy then Jacob, as he sat there his head resting in his hand, his smile stretching out into a one of content as he just watched Seth's antics as he described his stories of what has transpired while he's been living in Seattle.

Time seemed to pass the two as they just sat there, their second orders having been forgotten, their coffee having turned cold long time ago, and customers dwindling down till it was just the two of them. The workers cleaning up as they, unintentionally, eavesdropped of Seth and Jacob's conversation. But still the two were wrapped up in their own little world, that when someone came over to burst their bubble, the two had to recoil from the impact as they stared at what lay before them, and what it was attached to.

"Now, as much as I'd love to have you guys here" the person started speaking, "It's now closing time and I'd like to get to bed. So I'll say this as nicely as I can…" they smiled, a chill running down Seth's spine as he felt himself falling back more and more the long the boys waited for the person to speak.

"Get out of here and go out on a proper DATE!"

With that, the person turned on their heel and headed back to the kitchen to help finish the clean-up. The boys flinched as the supposed slam of the door before looking down at the table to see the bill sitting innocently between them.

"I'll get this" Jacob suggested, reaching for the bill while pulling his wallet out at the same time. Only to come to a halt as the bill was snatched out of his hand.

"Nah-uh, I'm paying" Seth stated, his body still leaning half over the table, having reached over the table-top to reach for the slip of paper that once used to be in Jacob's hands not two second ago. Jacob was quick to follow after Seth as the boy was getting closer to the front desk. "I'll pay for it" Jacob said, plucking the bit of paper from Seth's hands and holding it up high above out of Seth's reach while walking towards the front desk, a pleased smile on the older boy's lips as he tuned out Seth's arguments of paying the bill.

After they finally decided to split the bill, the two finally left the café, slipping on their coats; the two came to a pause at the front of the café. The sound of couples walking along the side path softly chatting to each other, or the occasional person chatting on the phone mixed with the sound of cars zooming pass, the two just stood there. As much as they wanted to go home and fall asleep, neither wanted to leave the other.

For Jacob it was the feeling of the flame that once dimmed, now burns within him. But as he looked at Seth from the corner of his eye, he could see that, even though Seth looked fine, he could see that the boy was jittery, as though he wanted to do something, but couldn't.

"Well… I'll see you around?"

Seth snapped his head around to Jacob, the look of shock was quickly masked as he reached out of Jacob's outstretched hand, their hands clasping one another and held longer the normal.

"I'll… see you around" Seth said, smiling up at Jacob with a pleasant smile, but Jacob could see the sadness that was within Seth's eyes.

"Bye" Jacob said, slowly slipping his hand out of Seth's own.

"Bye…" Seth said, looking at Jacob once more before turning on his heel and heading in the other direction, his hands buried within his pockets, his shoulders slightly hunched over as he walked the pavement towards his apartment that he shared with two others.

Jacob watched Seth walk away, the need to chase after Seth, spin him around and crush his lips against Seth's own. But he didn't want to rush anything, plus he didn't know if Seth even had a partner already or someone in mind already. So he did the next best thing.

He turned on his heel and walked the other way, his hands buried within his pockets as he headed back towards his own apartment.

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

**An: Okay, so, I'd just like to say, again, just how sorry I am about not updating. It's just that I've gotten a new job and it's been getting the best of me lately, but I will never want to complain about it for it's an amazing job for me. But I know that's no excuse, I shouldn't put this off when I have all you amazing fans waiting impatiently for the next chapter to come out.**

**Now there is only one more chapter left then this story is finally finished. I am sad that this story has to come to an end, but if I don't finish it, I can move on to other stories and what not. **

**So, let me know what you thought of this chapter, hope to hear you soon.**

**WolfPacFaan**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day after Jacob had gotten his resume sorted, and showered and dressed ready for an interview, the male left his apartment, creeping pass his landlords doors so that the old coot wouldn't come barging out and demand him for his pay on his rent.

Releasing a sigh of relief for having exited out of the building complex with relative ease, straightening his clothes and flicking of imaginary dust, Jacob righted his back and headed in the direction of the café that Seth had taken him to yesterday. Surprisingly, it was only a thirty minute walking distance from his apartment, but he knew that sooner or later, his going to have to find something a little closer if he wants to be able to get to work on time, who knows what would happen in the near future.

'_The near future…' _ Jacob thought to himself. '_It sounds so far, yet seems so close… Why?_' Jacob wondered, stopping and waiting till the lights indicated that he could walk across the street. '_Is it because Seth is so close by… Or is it because…'_ Jacob shook his head, as though throwing away those thoughts. '_No, I can't think like that. Just because Seth is living in the same town as me, doesn't mean that he would instantly jump straight into my arms and confess his love for me…'_ Jacob could feel his cheeks heating up just thinking of that, a small smile coming to his lips as he started walking across the street.

'_Even though, that sounds very corny, and not like Seth at all… I wouldn't mind it one bit'_

xXxXxXx

"…Well by the looks of things, and what your old boss had to say, I'd say it be stupid of me not to hire you" the old man, Gary, said as he handed Jacob Back his resume, a welcoming smile on his lips as he reached out for Jacob's hand.

"Pardon…?" Jacob asked, confused as to the quick welcome to the new establishment.

"You've got the job kid" Gary explained, his hand still outreached with a patient smile on his lips.

"But… isn't there any others candidates going for the job as well. And what if-"

"Man, you ask too many questions. Look, I'll make it easier for you" Gary said, taking his seat once more before levelling Jacob with a serious look. "Do you want the job or not? Cause like you said, there _are _other candidates that are looking for this job. So you let me know right now, if you want it or not"

"I-I do" Jacob cleared his throat once more. "I do, sir! Thank you sir! I won't let you down" Jacob stated outreaching his hand once more for Gary to shake. Luckily, the older man did outreach for Jacob's hand clasping their two rough hands together in a firm hand shake.

"Glad to have you on the team. But there is one thing…" He said, taking yet another serious look, "Don't call me sir, and just call me by my name, got it"

Jacob was quick to nod his head in agreement. "Y-yes si- Gary" Jacob stuttered, only to be confused the next second as Gary, and Jacob's new boss, smiled at him in glee as he shook Jacob's hand firmly once more.

"So, go on and head on home, tell you family, your friends, your loved ones whatever, and report back here tomorrow at eight thirty in the morning and we'll get you settled in" Gary instructed, sitting back down in his chair, "Your dismissed" he announced, ushering Jacob out of the office.

Jacob said another quick thank you before gathering his things and heading out of the room and soon was out of the building.

'_D-Did that just happen?'_ Jacob wondered, his brow furrowed in slight confusion, but soon it was gone as he realised that he was now back in the work business. Jacob could feel happiness run throughout him as he did a mini celebration in his head. His excitement got the best of him as he headed across the road and up the slight hill before turning the corner, and there standing just outside the café, Seth stood.

His head bowed as he stared at his phone, a smile coming to his lips as his fingers tapped away at the screen on the phone. Jacob couldn't contain himself as he rush towards the boy, surprising the youth as he grabbed Seth by the hips, lifting the boy into the air and twirling around on the spot a few times.

"Okay… That was random" Seth stated, after having been put back on his two feet, placing a hand on his head as he tried to fix his spinning vision. "What got you so excited that you had to pick me up and twirl me around like that?" Seth asked, once he had gotten his vision back to normal, a smile came to his lips as he saw the glee in Jacob's eyes.

"I got the job. I got the job, and I just wanted to say thank you for suggesting it to me. Oh, I can't believe I was able to get something, now I can finally pay for my rent, find a new place, buy stuff for it… Oh my god" Jacob gushed, heaving a breath after speaking of what he plans on doing.

"Well I'm happy for you Jacob-"

"You know what, we should celebrate, w-we should go out, to dinner, to clubs, pubs, a night out" Jacob gushed, cutting Seth off, staring at the boy while clamping his hands on to Seth's shoulders. "Let's go out. You and I. Not as a date or a-anything, j-just as two friends hanging out. What do you say?"

"Uh, I would love to-"

"Really! Great, I'll pick you up at…"

"Jacob-"

"Have you got anything planned, I mean if you do that's okay, are you hanging out with other friends- You know what, bring them along, the first round will be on me-"

"Jacob!"

This time, it was Seth that cut Jacob off. Having grabbed the excited and enthusiastic male by the shoulders and stared at him with an apologetic smile.

"I'd love to go out and celebrate your new job… It's just that, I already made-"

"Seth!"

Both boys faced the direction in which the younger boys name was called out, and walking this way was a charming looking male, his lips pulled back to show his pearly whites, his eyes a beautiful hazel colour, he had a cute button nose, similar to Seth's and chestnut coloured hair. Even though the male was wearing a jacket, Jacob could tell the male worked out, he was slim looking but if it wasn't for the tightness of his button up shirt, you wouldn't have seen the muscles the male sported.

"Hey babe…"

'_And he has an English accent to boot'_ Jacob mentally muttered to himself as he looked away from watching the male peck Seth on the cheek.

"Who's this?"

Jacob turned back around then, seeing the new guy staring at Jacob with a brilliant charming smile. Jacob could see a little bit of snark and smugness in that smile as he snaked his arm around Seth's waist and pulled him closer to his body.

"Leonardo, this is Jacob a friend of mine from La Push" Seth started, before looking at Jacob, "Jacob this is Leonardo, he and I have been seeing each other for the pass two to three weeks" Seth stated, placing his hand on Leonardo's chest as he looked up at the other male, their lips meeting in a peck before breaking and muttering in soft tone.

As the two talked sweet-nothings at each other, Jacob seemed to just want to die as he stood there, watching in despair and heartbreak as the love of his life, the one that has finally re-sparked the soft flame into a scorching fire, and all he wanted was for the world to swallow him whole into the dark abyss, never for him to return or find a source of light ever again.

"….Jacob… Jacob?"

Jacob shook his head as he snapped out of his dark thoughts, seeing Seth look at him in concern. '_At least, if I have to live alone, without Seth right next to me, I can at least be happy to receive concerned and worried looks from the boy till the day I die'_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Jacob simply said, his hands tucking into his pockets as he seem to just want to tuck himself away from the world, the need and want to go out, diminishing in an instant the moment he saw the new guy, Leonardo, pecking Seth on the cheek. "I think I'm going to just go home actually. I guess the nerves and the late night before the job interview has finally caught up to me. So, I'm just suddenly tired, haha!" Jacob chuckled, before it died on his lips as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh… Uh, are you sure, I mean, if you still want to go out, I guess we could…" Seth said, looking up at Leonardo, "Would that be okay with you Leo?" Seth wondered, looking up at the man in question.

"As much as I'd like to, no offense, but the reservation I made is pretty tight, I'm sorry" Leo said, looking at Seth guilty. "Sorry man, perhaps a raincheck?" Leo said, looking over at Jacob in question.

"Uh, yeah sure. You guys go, go on you don't want to be late, right?" Jacob said, a nervous chuckle coming from his mouth as he scratched the back of his head once more.

"A-Are you sure-"

"Babe, he said he was tired, and it's like he said, we're going to be late" Leonardo said, cutting Seth off as he started to pull Seth away and in the other direction.

"I-I'll see you later?" Seth called out, looking over at Jacob with an apologetic look.

"Yeah. Sure sure..." Jacob called back, looking off to the side, not being able to handle watching Seth walk away from him once again, the pain was just too hard to handle.

Looking over to the couple, Jacob waited till they were far enough before turning on his heel and headed in the opposite direction, his hands tucked hard into his pockets to hid just how hard he was clenching his fists and to hid the shakiness of them at the same time, his shoulders hunching forwards with his head down, watching as his feet pulled him further away from Seth.

Suddenly, the day just turned from bright and sunny, to dull and cold.

xXxXxXx

As the two walked down the street, just a few metres from where Jacob had stood, Seth turned his head around as he looked back, seeing Jacob walking off in the different direction. He couldn't explain it, but his heart was starting to hurt, as though just seeing the sadden look on Jacob face had a thousand needles pierce his heart. Just remembering the look on Jacob's face as he went from ecstatic to despair in an instant had Seth wanting to turn around and hug the male.

'_But then that would just be weird, right?'_

"Hey, you okay?" Leonardo asked, Seth turned his head back around, seeing the concerned look on Leo's face had Seth smiling in reassurance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" Seth told Leo, but truthfully, he couldn't quite explain it, but he was sad all of a sudden, as though just seeing Jacob walk in the opposite direction, it felt as though that might be the last time he'd see Jacob, for how long, Seth couldn't tell.

"Well, did you want to talk about it?" Leonardo questioned, rubbing Seth's shoulder in reassurance. Seth was happy that he had Leonardo in his life; it might have only been for a short amount of time, but Leo was able to capture Seth with his charming looks, his romantic plans and with every word he spoke, it had Seth trembling in the knees.

But even so, as Seth nodded at the right times to what Leonardo had to say, saying his input at the right time. The feeling of Jacob's hands on his waist, when his thumb swiped sauce off his cheek, the look of pure glee on Jacob's face had Seth smiling and being happy as well. He couldn't explain it, but when Seth was with Jacob, for a short amount of time or for a long period of time, Seth always felt warm and comfortable, happy and excited.

He couldn't explain the feelings that swell within his chest when he thought of Jacob, or even looked at the male. But every time he did, he'd feel jittery, warm, happy and confident all in one. But don't get him wrong, Seth liked the way he feels when he's with Leonardo as well. The small caress he'd give Seth when the two would say good-bye to each other, the soft whispers he speak into Seth's ear, the warm hugs he'd embrace Seth within, the romantic dinner plans he'd make for the two, everything had Seth swooning and trembling in the knees.

But when he's with Jacob, he felt that twice in the two times he has been with Jacob.

"Seth… we're here" Leonardo caught Seth's attention, softly shaking the boy on the shoulder gaining the younger males attention instantly. Seth shook his head softly before looking ahead of him, seeing the restaurant stand before him.

"Whoa…." Seth was awestruck as he stood there for a second, seeing the massive building before him, the beauty of it, the modern decor, the beautiful painting that littered here and there on the walls. "It's beautiful…" Seth said softly as he followed behind after the waiter.

"Not as beautiful as you are" Leo whispered into Seth's ear as he pushed the chair that Seth was sitting in, before taking his own seat, accepting the menu that was handed to him, while Seth's own was placed in front of him, his head bowed as a blush came over his face.

"Leo… I-I didn't know- I-I could've dressed…- y-you should have told me where it was we-we were going…" Seth stuttered, grabbing the menu and opening it roughly to hide his blushing face as he glared at the chuckling male opposite him.

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?" Leonardo said in return, leaning over the table and pulling the menu down gently, "There, there's that beautiful face I like to see" Leonardo said, causing Seth to blush harder and bring the menu back up to cover his face.

Leonardo continued to chuckle at Seth's embarrassment, causing the boy to lower himself in his chair more. Seth knew it was all in good nature, he'd just wished that Leonardo would've given him a hint or something. Cause right now, Seth felt as though he was way underdressed with this dinner date. While Leo, Leo was dressed as handsomely as ever, he could be dressed in jeans and a shirt, and he'd still look as though he had just walked off the catwalk. '_That man sometimes had too much confidence…' _ Seth muttered in his head as he finally felt like his face a cooled down.

Taking a deep breath, Seth finally lowered the menu down to a respectable level, and was awestruck as the view of Leonardo, sitting there, his head resting on his hand as he read the menu with a gentle look on his face with a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Ah, are you ready to order now?" Leonardo questioned, his head not moving, but his eyes glanced up towards Seth, causing the boy's breath to get caught within his throat. The charming look on his face had Seth's heart beating rapidly within, hoping that Leo knew CPR.

"Y-y-yes…" Seth finally croaked out, his throat suddenly dry. As Leonardo called over a waiter, Seth reached forward and grabbed his glass of water; his hand shaking so much, Seth had to use both hands to hold the glass steady as he took two big gulps.

"Yes, are you guys ready to order?" the waiter said, pulling out a pen and note book.

"Yes, I'd like the…."

xXxXxXx

After the two had their dessert, Leonardo insisted that he'd pay for the bill, saying that he was the one that had made the reservation for the place and was treating Seth to the meal. The two headed for Seth's apartment, the hands entwined with one another as they headed for Seth's apartment.

"You don't have to walk me to my apartment you know. It'd be too much for you, you live in the opposite direction as I do" Seth insisted, but Leo wasn't having any of it, as he continued to walk, his hold on Seth's hand tightening just that little bit more as he pulled Seth in the direction of his place.

"So, I don't care, besides the walking would be good for me. Now come on, I've got to get to home before curfew now don't I, otherwise I'll be in shit with your roommates" Leonardo insisted, almost pulling Seth by the arm towards the direction of his building complex.

"I'm a big boy; I don't need to be home at a curfew…" then again it did dawn on Seth a second later. "I don't even have a curfew…!" Leonardo chuckled to himself as he and Seth continued walking, Seth soon joining him with his own soft chuckle.

The rest of the walk towards Seth's place was silent, except for the sound of cars driving by, or other pedestrians that'd walk along the path. Seth was content with the silence, it didn't both him one bit. But there was one thing that was bothering him. The image of Jacob's hunched over shoulders, the bowed head, and the look of sadness had pushed its way towards the front of Seth's head. Suddenly, Seth felt sad; he couldn't explain why he was feeling sad, he just was. He never wants to see that look on Jacob's face ever again. But there wasn't anything he could do to help Jacob.

If he could've gone with Jacob tonight, he would have. But he already had plans for this evening, he as much as it did sound like a lot of fun, he didn't want to break tonight's dinner off either, especially when Leo had gone through all that trouble of making a booking for the place and taking him to such a fancy place.

Yet still the thought of Jacob upset, had him worrying on his bottom lip as he hoped that Jacob was okay, hoping that he wasn't out drinking himself silly, or doing anything bad that would get him into jail, or even taking some random person home and have a night full of….

Seth had to shake his head from those thoughts, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy and angry at the thought of Jacob sleeping with another person. Seth came to a halt, stopping Leonardo in his tracks as he stood there, just the thought and the feeling he had just now had him shocked with himself.

'_How-Why am I… thinking, feeling like this… I've only known the man for a day or so, and yet, it feels like I've known him for longer, for most of my life… But how?_'

"Seth… Are you okay?" Leonardo questioned, coming to stand before Seth with a concerned look on his face, his hands coming to rest on Seth's shoulders. "Seth?"

"Huh, uh… Sorry, yeah I'm fine. Come on, let's go" Seth insisted, grabbing hold of Leo's hand and pulling him towards his apartment, only to realise that they were now standing in front of his apartment building. "Uh…"

"We're already here…" Leo said, chuckling to himself as the blank look on Seth's face, "Well I guess this is the end of tonight huh?" Leonardo said, coming to stand closer to Seth, his arms wrapping around the boy's waist. A flash of a memory came rushing to the front of Seth's mind as something familiar came to his mind, the same feeling, the same warmth, just a different person. Someone with more muscle and more warmth, someone who was completely different, someone who stirred a lot of different feeling within Seth then anyone has done for a long time, and all in the span of two days.

"So, I'll see you next time?" Leonardo inquired, pulling away and holding Seth at arm's length, the hands clasping together and swinging softly in the open air between then.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you next time" Seth said, leaning forward and planting a peck on the corner of Leonardo's cheek, before pulling away and turning on his heel, pulling his key out form his pocket and inserting it into the socket before turning and opening to door. Seth turned back once more, seeing Leonardo standing there; waiting till Seth was inside the building complex, before turning on his heel and walked back the way they came.

Seth stood there waiting till Leonardo was out of sight before crumpling to the floor, the crown of his head resting against the window of the door, a hand pressed against the coolness of the window.

"What… What's happening to- to me…?" Seth muttered as tears streamed down his cheeks, he couldn't figure for why he was crying, they just came and wouldn't stop not matter what Seth did.

xXxXxXx

Epilogue

Months seemed to have flown by, till finally it was Christmas. The grass was covered in snow, the twinkle light lit up every house along the streets, the smell of burning wood from chimney's coated the cool air, the sound of families celebrating Christmas echoed in the small town of La Push. Among those house stood one that bustled with the most noise.

Laughter, boisterous voices, childish squeals echoed throughout the house hold and outside. Conversations, jokes, stories, every means of talk flittered around in the small house. But even though joy and laughter echoed through the house, one person in particular was a little on the down side, his mind filled with thoughts of the past. Even while he was surrounded with people he care for, think of as more than just friends, he still felt as though he was missing something. It wasn't someone and an object, but something that seemed to have been taken from him long ago.

"I'm just going to go step out for a bit" Seth said, getting up from his seat, apologizing to his company as he walked towards the back door, never turning his head around to see if anyone was watching him. He knew people were watching him, he could feel it coming from his concerned friends and family.

Jacob was among one of those people that watched Seth walk away.

"Go after him…" Paul said as he shoved Jacob by his shoulder, already knowing that Jacob was too chicken to make the first move. "You won't get another chance like this ever again, so you better make the right move. Looking over to where Seth had once occupied, he got ushering looks from Seth's two friends that were practically brothers to the boy, along with a glare from Brady.

Jacob didn't need to be told again as he rushed out of the house, as calmly as possible of course.

xXxXxXx

Seth stood as close to the edge of the cliff as he could, the past couple of months coming to his mind. But before he could indulge about what has happened, the sound of a twig snapping had Seth turning around on the spot, hoping that it wasn't a wolf or something worse. But his breath seemed to rush out from his lips as he saw Jacob standing before him, a concerned look in his eyes with a small smile on his lips as he stared at Seth before him.

"Hey…" Jacob said tentatively as he slowly walked towards Seth, stopping only when he was standing Seth to the boy, the view of the moon reflecting on the water, with the waves crashing against the cliff face.

"Hey…" Seth replied back, his head bowing down as he looked at his entwined hands. "Why aren't you with everyone else?" Seth inquired. He had kept an eye on Jacob the moment he had entered the house, and had watched him as he chatted with long friends and family, a smile always plastered on his lips as he chatted away from Paul and Emmett.

"I wanted to see if you were alright…" Jacob said, never tearing his eyes from the moon, "You looked a little upset, so I thought you could use…" Jacob stopped himself, swallowing the saliva that built within his mouth, "A friend…"

It hurt Jacob to mutter that word, 'friend' it felt like poison was scorching his mouth every time he had said it in the past. His had to clench his hands into tight fits, just to stop them from shaking so much, so he had to hid them within his pockets.

"Uh… I-I'm…" Seth stopped himself, even though he didn't want to tell Jacob what has been bothering him, he felt as though he could tell Jacob everything and anything, but still he didn't want to bother Jacob with what had been plaguing Seth's mind.

"You- You can tell me if your upset you know, I'll listen, I promise" Jacob uttered, causing Seth to turn sharply towards him, shock evident in his eyes as he looked at Jacob, the males head bowed with his shoulders slightly hunched. "You can tell me anything you want to, and I'll listen" Jacob said, looking at Seth from the corner of his eye as he waited patiently for the younger male to speak.

Seth turned away then, a blush coming to his cheeks as he tried to stop the pleasant smile spreading across his lips. After having calmed his beating heart and reddening face, Seth finally straightened his back and faced towards the full moon, knowing that if he were to face Jacob, he'd fall to the ground as Jacob gazed at him with those warm comforting eyes of his own.

"Well, after the day you had gotten your job and we went different directions, I couldn't help but feel like we had something similar happen to us. You, standing in the one spot, while I was pulled away from you…" Seth stopped then, his head starting to hurt, while his heart seemed to strike a pain from within. "Then after our date, I said good bye to Leonardo and watched as he walked away till he was out of sight, it was then that I fell and the next thing I knew, I had tears rolling down my cheeks, I-I couldn't for the life of me figure out why it was so, till I fell asleep, and in my dreams I saw you and I, chatting, laughing, joking, everything that couples do, and I wasn't certain if it was something that I was just dreaming, till the next night came and you and I were kissing, making out and caressing each other as though he were… lovers" Seth stopped then, his eyes still focused on the moon, not daring himself to too at Jacob, worried that he'd start tearing up once more, for what reason, Seth wouldn't even know himself.

"The nights went on, and with each day, I couldn't stop myself from looking forward to falling asleep at night, just so that I could watch you and I carry on like we were in love. Suddenly real life became a nightmare, while my dreams became life. I'd wait impatiently for night to come, just so that I could sleep and see you and me together. But because of that, I'd decline most of my plans with Leonardo and my roommates, but I couldn't help it. It was practically like a drug to me, I had to sleep, I had to sleep and dream of you, I didn't know it, but I felt like I was falling in love with you without my knowing"

"Anyway, as the days went on, I ended things with Leonardo, he wasn't happy, but he told me he felt like things were becoming undone between us, so we left on mutual grounds. I did like him, a lot, and he mirrored those feeling back, but as though Fate had other plans for me. So we went our separate ways. By that time, it was coming close to this day and I had to return here, but as I stepped off the plane, got into a taxi and arrived here, I felt a pressure building in the back of my head, as though my head was about to burst wide open and I'm scared of what was happening. But before I could ponder about it, Collin and Brady came bursting in, distracting me until today, and I couldn't be happier to see them…" Seth stopped to breathe; a smile came to his lips as he thought about the excited and gleeful smiles that were plastered on their faces as they embraced Seth tightly, before they both started gushing about what they had been up to.

"But as the days came by, the dreams started to feel as though it was déjà vu, like I experienced them with you before, but I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out when…" Seth finally looked over at Jacob, realising that he had sat down at some point, while Jacob remained standing, his gaze still focused on the moon, but his shoulders weren't hunched anymore. "Jacob… What would you do, if you were me?" Seth asked, causing Jacob to stare down at him, his warm, comforting chocolate brown eyes stared back at Seth's own piercing blue ones, waiting for Jacob to answer him.

"What would I do…?" Jacob out stretched his hand, his hands having stopped shaking after Seth had explained that he had dreams about him. Seth looked up at Jacob for a second before grabbing Jacob's outreached hand, Seth was pulled to his hands instantly, staring at Jacob with shock. "If you don't mind, I'd personally like to be a bit selfish and have you as mine"

With that Jacob cradled Seth's head, his thumb running along Seth's lips, causing the young males breath to catch in his throat, before Jacob slowly descended his lips towards Seth's own, and after so long, the flame that had dimmed within both of them, burst into a sudden fire that seemed to spread throughout both of their bodies as the sweet innocent kiss, morphed into something of great passion and love, the two wrapping their arms around each other, embracing one another after so long.

The two never left each other's lips for more than a second, before air suddenly became a necessity, but even then, the two pressed their foreheads against one another, their eyes gazing into one another as love flared within each other's eyes.

"I…I-I think- I think we should head back…" Seth uttered softly, but his body wasn't making any move to the words he spoke.

Jacob hummed to Seth's suggestion, but even he wasn't willing to move either. Both were so content with being within each other's embrace.

"Anywhere you go, I will follow you"

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: OH MY GOD! There are no words to say how sorry I am for taking so long, it's just been a very long and busy couple of weeks, what with New Years, Christmas and a new job that I have. But that's still no excuse, so I'm very sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's the last one, and yes I know it's a little out of place, but I did put the epilogue at the end, cause, well, it is the end of the story, haha….<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys will leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. Was it good? Bad? Too dark? Too fluffy? Or what, what is going through that head of yours when you read this, please let me know.**

**From WolfPacFaan.**


End file.
